Pokemon Sun and Moon: Rise of the Ultra Guardians Rewrite
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Here is a rewrite to Rise of the Ultra Guardians. Ash x Lillie is going to be the main pairing. Up for adoption.
1. Prolouge

Ash Ketchum and his friends were all sitting in the classroom discussing their new lesson. Today Lillie just returned to school after they saved her mother Lusamine from the Ultra Beasts with the help of Starcloud who evolved into Solgaleo, The legendary pokemon of Alola. Solgaleo vanished after they came back and Ash missed him. He was taking care of Solgaleo when he was a Cosmog. his first form and the name Rotom gave him. Ash was leaning on the rails to the school. Pikachu and his other pokemon, Litten, Lycanroc Rowlet and his newest pokemon Jangmo-o came to him after playing with the other pokemon. They too missed Starcloud and wondered where he was now. Jangmo-o was still honored to meet the Legendary Solgaleo. Ash and Kiawe battled the Totem Pokemon Kommo in order to reach the Altar of the Sunne. Komm-o gave them each a Dragonium-Z and Jangmo-o accompanied them.

Ash was looking at the Solganium-Z Crystal in his hand.

'Pika, Pikapi?' asked Pikachu rubbing his cheek on his trainers face.

'I didn't get a chance to say thank you or goodbye' said Ash looking at the crystal. He wondered where starcloud was now. he felt another pair of hands that are very soft on his. He looked into the eyes of Lillie. another thing that happened while ash was attending alola. He was helping Lillie get over her fear of touching pokemon. one day ash asked her out and she accepted. ever since then they have been dating with Gladions approval. "you miss Starcloud don't you" she asked.

"Yeah," He said softly.

Lillie smiled at him before she kissed his cheek. "No need to worry, Starcloud probably misses you too Ash,'' She said.

"How's your mother?" asked Ash.

"She's recovered well and is now back at the aether foundation." said Lillie with a smile. Kukui and the rest of the gang came inside the classroom. The lesson began and everyone sat down. Ash took a glance outside thinking of Starcloud and where he was now.

 **/Ultra Space,/**

A roar was heard as A rock was smashed by a powerful Sunsteel Strike. Starcloud manage to destroy the rock with his attack.

" _Very good my Son, You have mastered Sunsteel Strike very well"_ said Solgaleo. Lunala was beside him watching their son training. " _What else is there i need to train on father?"_ asked Starcloud.

 _"_ _Nothing, you have learned everything you can from me."_ said Solgaleo.

 _"_ _What is it that you will do now son?"_ asked Lunala. Starcloud thought back to Ash and the gang. " _I see you wish to go back to Ash."_ said Solgaleo.

 _"_ _How did you?"_ asked Starcloud.

" _We know you missed Ash after the moment you came to us a month ago. Your training is complete and you wont need us anymore."_ said Lunala. Her son has bonded well with the Chosen One.

" _Go to your trainer son, He misses you as well."_ said Solgaleo with a smile.

Starcloud roared with a smile for he was going back to his other family. He felt one pokemon also connected to Ash. He can feel the pokemon's aura from Kalos. Starcloud after saying goodbye to his parents left Ultra space.

/ **Somewhere In Kalos/"**

A dark red Vine came out of the ground and it was starting chaos until it was destroyed by a Water Shuriken. A bipedal frog pokemon called greninja. Watching him was two green blob pokemon. " _That is it, the last of the Red Vines are vanquished,"_ said Greninja. His year long mission was complete. _Thank you for your help Greninja"_ said Z2.

 _"_ _Your welcome Z2,"_ said Greninja., _"Now i can go back to Ash, Wherever he is?"_

 _"_ _I'm sure you will find him"_ said Squishy when a bright light appeared. They looked up to see a white lion with a mane resembling the sun. The pokemon roared before it landed right before them. " _Solgaleo, What brings you to Kalos?"_ asked Z2.

Starcloud looked at Greninja before he said. " _So your a friend to Ash?"_

" _How do you know him?"_ asked Greninja.

 _"_ _He raised me when i was a baby"_ said Starcloud.

" _Ash is in Alola!"_ said Squishy and Z2.

 _"_ _Get on, Im going back to him as well"_ said Starcloud. Greninja hopped on the lions back and Greninja said goodbye to the cores. The two cores watched bewildered as they vanished back into a wormhole. " _Shall we go to Bonnie, She has this amazing Massage technique she uses when im gathering sunlight"_ said Squishy before changing into his ten percent form.

" _As long as she doesn't tickle me"_ said Z2 hopping on his back.

/ **Back with the gang. Three days later./**

All of them were outside the school. It was lunch break and all their pokemon were playing except for Lycanroc and Litten. "Man i am so ready for the field trips Kukui has planned for us" said Hau. He was jumping up and down with excitement. His Dartrix slept beside Rowlet.

"Yeah, a chance to capture a lot of pokemon from the other regions. How cool is that" said Sophocles thinking about all the steel, Bug and electric type pokemon he can catch.

"The water pokemon, i can't wait to get popplio some friends" said Lana.

"The same with snowy." said Lillie.

"Just thinking about all the fire type pokemon that can become a powerhouse with my team" said Kiawe.

"The grass type pokemon are just to cute" said Mallow.

"Yeah not to mention that professor Kukui is marrying Professor Burnet" said Lillie before a bright flash came out of nowhere. Ash and the gang look up. "Can it be?" thought everyone.

Soon they all heard "LA-LEON!"

"It is!, Its Starcloud!" exclaimed Lillie pointing to Starcloud descending towards them. Starcloud landed before them as he roared a greeting before giving Ash a big wet lick with his yellow tongue. "I missed you buddy right pikachu" said Ash hugging the lions head. "Pikapi!" said Pikachu on head. Ash's other pokemon were happy to have him back. The alolan gang greeted him before they noticed Greninja jumping off him. "Rotom who's that pokemon?" asked Lana.

" _Allow Me_ ," said Rotom. " _Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows."_

When Ash heard that he looked to see Greninja. "Greninja!, Wow Starcloud you brought Greninja with you." said Ash. Greninja hugged his trainer and pikachu greeted him with a smile. "Is this your Greninja Ash?" asked Kiawe.

"Yeah he sure is, Greninja was the first pokemon i caught in Kalos." said Ash before he said. "So your mission is over, the Red vines are gone?"

"Ja!" said Greninja looking at them all. "Oh these are my friends, Hau, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles and Lillie, were dating" said Ash. Greninja thought his trainer would be with Serena. He gave them all a nod. "So how strong is he?" asked Hau.

"He's very strong," said Ash. "Say Ash, let's have a battle," said Kiawe wanting to find out how strong Greninja was. "Nator!" said Turtonator.

"What do you say Greninja? Up for a battle?" asked ash earning a determined look from Greninja. Kiawe and Ash took their place on the battlefield. A crowd of students gathered with Greninja and Turtonator on the battlefield. Starcloud was laying beside Lillie and the others. Kukui and Samson came outside as well. "Ready? Battle Begin!" said Mallow as the Ref.

"Turtonator use Flamethrower!" said kiawe. Turtonator spewed fire towards Greninja. "Greninja dodge and use Water Shuriken!" said Ash. Greninja dodged the attack with his speed before throwing water stars at Turtonator. Everybody was shocked to see how fast Greninja was. "What speed" said Lana.

"Greninja lets see what new moves you learned" said Ash. Greninja formed a Power up Punch and charged towards Turtonator. "Turtonator use Shell Trap!" said Kiawe. Turtonator had his back to Greninja as Greninja punched his spikes making an explosion. Greninja was a bit hurt but he was getting warmed up. "Ninja!' said Greninja eyeing him. Ash nodded before he and greninja raised their arms as one. Everyone wondered what they were doing until a Veil of Water surrounded greninja. Only Pikachu knew what was going on. Tapu Koko watched from the trees. The transformation complete as Greninja become Ash-Greninja. Greninja looked alot like ash and on his back was a water Shuriken. "What? Greninja changed Form" said Sophocles.

"It's like Greninja become Ash" said Hau. the rest of the gang were too shocked to move. Even Kukui and Samson didn't say a word.

"Meet Ash-Greninja" said Ash. Greninja was ready for another move. "Greninja use Water Shuriken!" said Ash moving in sync with him. Greninja tossed the water shuriken off his back at Turtonator. Turtonator was sent back a bit from the attack. "Such strength" said Kiawe "Turtonator use Dragon Tail!"

Turtonator's tail glowed and he was ready to hit Greninja. "Dodge it and use Cut!" said Ash. Greninja dodged the dragon tail and he hits Turtonator with Night Slash instead of cut.. Turtonator was panting and Kukui said. "And that's it. This battle is over."

Greninja reverted back to his normal form."You gotten stronger Greninja" said Ash happy knowing that Greninja learned a few new moves during his travel with Squishy and Z2. "What happened to Greninja Ash?" Mallow asked.

Ash then explained to them all about the Bond Phenomenon. A special ability that allows a pokemon and its trainer to sync up much like Mega Evolution.. "When we sync up. I can feel what greninja is thinking. Even his pain"said Ash. all of the pokemon were enjoying the pokemon food Mallow provided. Starcloud was eating a mix of star candy and Pokemon food. "Now everyone, i hope you are all ready for our planned field trip. Our Pokemon World Tour" said Kukui. Since he was planning on making an Alola League. He wanted his class to see how the other leagues do it. "Our plane leaves tomorrow for the Kanto region."

"I wonder if Misty and Brock will be there to greet us?" wondered Lana. Kukui dismissed them all as the bell rang and everyone went home. Ash and his pokemon all went back to Kukui's house with Lillie. All of them were watching the sunset at the beach. Ash was in deep thought. Starcloud was laying beside him watching Pikachu play with Snowy, Rowlet, and Jangmo-o. Litten, Lycanroc and Greninja stayed near their trainer. Lillie wondered what her boyfriend was thinking. "Ash is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, i'm just thinking about a few things" said Ash.

"Like what?" asked Lillie leaning next to him.

"About the pokemon league. I almost could have won the Kalos League if i used all my pokemon instead of just my Kalos i am going to win the Alola League then i need to use all my pokemon. Even the ones i have released or befriended." said Ash looking out to the sea.

"Maybe you might be able to find them after all we are going on a long field trip tomorrow." said Lillie.

"Yeah and it's time i made up for the promises i made to my other pokemon." said Ash. Lillie's limo pulled up and she and snowy got in the limo. They drove away and Ash looked at all his pokemon. "We are going to win this league. I will succeed in becoming a pokemon master" thought Ash.

"Hey Ash its time for dinner" said Kukui. Ash and all of his pokemon went inside exept for Starcloud. He was too big for the house until Ash recalled him into his Pokeball. Ash caught him after he came back. Ash and his pokemon ate dinner with Kukui and Burnet. He turned in for the night ready to bring back his promises once and for all.

-end of Chapter-

Here it is the first chapter to my rewrite of Rise of the Ultra Guardians. I change Solgaleos name to Starcloud. Lillie will be getting a cosmog and she will name it Nebby. Next chapter will have the gang meeting all of Ash's Pokemon and Pidgeot.


	2. Meeting Old Friends

Next Morning our heroes have arrived to Pallet Town. Kiawe brought his sisters and Lana brought her sisters as long as they behaved. Ash's Hometown and the start of their World Tour. Their plane just landed and everyone was itching to go back to the ranch. The Bus Kukui has rented pulled up to the Ranch and Ash was the first one out. He wanted to see all of his pokemon. The group entered the lab and Ash Noticed all of his friends he traveled with were in the same room. Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. All of them were chatting and Serena was in the arms of a boy with white hair. "Alola Everyone" said Ash happy to see all of them.

"Hi Ash" said his old traveling companions. He greeted them all with hugs and a handshake but the kid with white hair was new to him. Serena introduced him as Blake Shelton. Her Boyfriend and Companion in the Hoemn Region. Ash introduced the alolans to them and Lillie and Serena got along real well quickly. Snowy made friends with Braixen.

"Max how are you doing on your journey?" asked Ash.

"Just great, I so far have four Hoemn Badges." said Max showing off his badges. "I only need four more until i can enter the Ever Grande Tournament."

"You do fine Max" said May with a smile. "Hey lets go outside and see the pokemon" said Bonnie as they all went outside the ranch. Ash noticed bulbasaur was trying to quell a fight between some Vileplume and Weepinbell." Hey Bulbasaur" said Ash. Bulbasaur forgot the fighting pokemon and ran to his trainer with a smile. "Good to see you too buddy." He said as Bulbasaur sat on his shoulder. "Wow Ash i didn't know you have a Bulbasaur" said Dawn. She never got to meet him for he was too busy being a peacekeeper for the lab.

"Bulbasaur was apart of my Original Team" said Ash as he put Bulbasaur down. "Bulbasaur you wouldn't mind summoning everyone else" said Ash

"Bulba!" said Bulba before he formed a Solarbeam but fired it as a small sphere of colored light. "Whoa what was that?" asked Lana.

"Its Bulbasaurs Solarbeam. Its like a Signal to all of Ash's pokemon that live here at the oak corral." said Delia. A roar was heard a Charizard landed before them and roared. "My such a fire with this one" said Kukui. "whoa Ash, you have a Charizard too?" Said Kiawe. "Yeah i sure do, Charizard its good to see you buddy" Said Ash.

"Ra" said Charizard giving his trainer a thumbs up. Bonnie commented "wow so big, just like Alains Charizard"

"You know that Charizard can Mega Evolve right Ash if you get him a Chairzardite." said Clemont. Charizard looked at his trainer with his head tilted. "Ill explain later" said Ash.

"How long have you had Charizard Ash?" asked Lillie looking at the fire type.

"Since he was charmander and i was journeying in Kanto with Brock and Misty. We had a rough start, but he is one of my oldest and strongest pokemon." Charizard demonstrated with a flamethrower to the sky. A large splash was heard as a large filler crab came onto the land. "Kingler how you doing bud?" said Ash. Kingler crooked happy to see ash again. Rotom scanned him _"Kingler, The Pincer Pokemon and the evolved form of Krabby. Kinglers large pincers has immensly strong claws used to crush objects"_

"Wow your Kingler looks strong Ash" said Lana. Kingler demonstraded by using his pincers to snap a log in half. "Such strenght" said Mallow. His thirty tauros came running to them but one stomp from charizard made them stop. "Thanks pal" said Ash rubbing the head tauros. "how you doing Tauros." Another heavy footstep was heard as snorlax came over to him. "You have a Snorlax too?" asked Sophocles.

'Yeah i caught him at the Orange Islands." said Ash as snorlax hugged his trainer. Muk appeared and gave his trainer a big hug making the gang laugh. ash then introdced the gang to his kanto team. The kanto pokemon was shocked their trainer had a girlfriend. Charizard approached her first and she was a bit scared. Charizard gave her a big lick with his tongue. Bulbasaur used his vines to shake her hand. Snorlax waved at her. They greeted the othes the same,

"So this is all of your Kanto Pokemon Ash?" asked mallow.

"No, There are others," said Ash. Thats when they all heard a sucking sound followed by a slap. The alolans saw a blue beetle pokemon sucking the sap out of bulbasaurs bulb. Rotom not seeing the pokemon took a picture before he scanned it. " _Heracross, the Single horn Pokemon, Using the sharp claws on its feet, it generates enough firepower to throw an opponet with amazing force."_

"Whoa thats a fighting and bug type." said Mallow amazed. Ash help his Heracross up. "Oh Heracross, when will you ever stop?"

Heracross chuckled a bit while rubbing his head before he hugged his trainer very happy to see him. "Good yo see you too Heracross."

Thats when he was tackled by a cream colored dinosaur with a leaf on its head. "Bayleaf im happy to see you too" said Ash as bayleaf nuzzled him. "Bay" she got off him as rotom took a picture and scanned her. _"Bayleaf, the Leaf Pokémon. The evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleaf emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its Razor Leaf is extremely powerful."_

"A grass type, what a cutie!" said Mallow with hearteyes. Another pokemon came to them. it was a mole like pokemon. "Qui!" said Quilava. Rotom scanned him _"Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength)_

"Quilava how you doing, you look great" said Ash petting his head. Quilava smiled and once ash moved his hand did he demonstrate his flames. He did a flip several times. "Aw hes so cute" said Mimo.

"And he's a fire type" said kiawe. The gang soon heard splashing as a blue alligater danced on the water. Lana said "a Totodile, wow this is the first time ive ever seen one."

"Its so Cute" said Bonnie, Harper and Sarah. Rotom scanned him as well. _" Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth."_

Totodile finished his dance and did a bow. They all laughed since totodile loves to dance. Ash just smiled and he said, "Totodile it great to see you again buddy." Totodile did his little dance again and jump into Ash lap and looked very happy to see him again. The girls just giggle liking Totodile's happy dance. . Soon another shadow, but one much small was overhead all. Landing was a golden and red owl. It was rotating his head around. Rotom scanned to let the classmates know about it.

 _'Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon, and the evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl's eyes have a special power that allows it to see in the faintest light, as if it was the middle of the day. Noctowl never fails at catching prey in darkness. This Pokémon owes its success to its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light, and to its soft, supple wings that make no sound in flight.'_

Rotom took a picture of the shiny pokemon, Lillie gasped in surprise and she said, "Ash you have a shiny Pokemon!" Ash smiled , "Yea, Noctowl here is my own shiny I got, but he is very strong and been a big help too when we had to deal with Team Rocket." he said.

Noctowl held his wings out and hooted out a greeting."Wow i never seen a Shiny Noctowl before." said Clemont.

"I agree" said Cilan.

Noctowl held his wings out and hooted out a greeting. Then something was rolling to the group. When it arrived, it uncurled itself to reveal it was an armor elephant. Rotom scanned this pokemon as well.

 _'Donphan, the Armor Pokémon. Donphan has razor sharp tusks, armor-like skin, and enormous power. Donphan's favorite attack is curling its body into a ball, then charging at its foe while rolling at high speed. Once it starts rolling, this Pokémon can't stop very easily.'_

"Donphan buddy it great to see you again," said Ash. Donphan was very happy and raised his truck up and down. The classmates look to the new Pokemon and said, "So these are all the Pokemon you caught in Johto." asked Sophocles

Ash nodded and said, "Yea, this is all of them. Thought if I think about it I should have caught a few more too." All of his Johto pokemon looked at him, "Guys i want you to meet my friends from Alola, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana and Lillie my Girfriend."

His johto pokemon looked shocked that ash had a mate. Even bayleaf was happy for her human. She nuzzled Lillie while totodile did a dance around her. quilava, heracross, noctowl waved at her. Now they was waiting for the hoemn pokemon. They greeted the others the same way. Another shadow from above appeared above all and was a bit bigger then noctowl. Landing in front of them was a blue bird with red and white on its body and cried out with its wings rise. Rotom scanned the bird.

' _Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon. Swellow uses its impressive divebomber speed and its large talons to capture its prey. Swellow flies high above our heads, making graceful arcs in the sky. This Pokémon dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. The hapless prey is tightly grasped by Swellow's clawed feet, preventing escape. Swellow is very conscientious about the upkeep of its glossy wings. Once two Swellow are gathered, they diligently take care of cleaning each other's wings.'_

"Swellow buddy how you doing?" asked Ash. Swellow rise his wing again and cried out and was very happy to see Ash again too. Next to appear was sceptile out of the tree that everyone was here. His twig was in his mouth. Rotom scanned him as well. _Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon, and the evolved form of Grovyle. The seeds growing on Sceptile's back are brimming with vitamins that can revitalize trees._

"wow you have a Sceptile too" said Serena remembering Sawyer's Sceptile. ", I always wanted one for myself" said Mallow looking at the grass type.

"Yeah, Sceptile is one of my strongest pokemon. He along with Pikachu and Charizard was able to defeat a Legendary Pokemon." said Ash. Sceptile smirked standing next to charizard. The class was shocked that Ash manage to defeat legendary pokemon. A splash of water was heard as a red lobster like pokemon came out. "Cor,Corphish!"said Corphish tackling Ash happy to see him.

A Corphish so cute" said Lana holding Popplio. Rotom scanned Corphish. _Corphish, the Ruffian Pokemon. Corphish lives anywhere, adapting to its surroundings, its pincers hold on tightly when it catches prey. Corphish catches prey with its sharp claws. It has no likes or dislikes when it comes to food—it will eat anything. This Pokémon has no trouble living in filthy water.'_

"Corphish Corphish!" Ash just laugh and said, "Ok, Ok! I got it Corphish. I've miss you very much to." Corphish jump of Ash to let him sit up. "you Corphish has a very excited personality. " said Mimo.

Ash just rubbed his head and look to see Corphish and Kingler shaking claw. "Yeah, he does. Seems like both him and Kingler have become great friends too." the gang saw two more Pokemon were coming over. One was running and the other was floating. Luckily they both stop and didn't tackle into Ash like bayleaf and corphish did.

The first was an orange tortoise with a black shell with red holes. The second was a large face with black rock covered in ice and had blue eyes and two black horns.. Rotom took a picture before he scanned them, " _Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy. As a defense, Torkoal is able to release smoke from its nostrils and its back to confuse enemies. Torkoal digs through mountains in search of coal. If it finds some, it fills hollow spaces on its shell with the coal and burns it. If it is attacked, this Pokémon spouts thick black smoke to beat a retreat.'_

'Glalie, the Face Pokémon. Glalie has a tempered ice body that doesn't melt even under a direct flame. It can freeze vapors in the air instantly. Glalie has a body made of rock, which it hardens with an armor of ice. This Pokémon has the ability to freeze moisture in the atmosphere into any shape it desires.'

"Torkoal and Glalie it great to see you again," said Ash. Glalie floated up and down with a smile on his face and very happy to see Ash again. Torkoal cried out very happy and unleashed a cloud of smoke all over Ash, The class, and the Pokemon.

"Well that's new," said Kiawe covered in soot.

"That's torkoals Greeting" said Max cleaning the soot off him as the rest of the gang cleaned themselves up. "Yeah, He's a bit emotional but hes still a very strong pokemon" said Ash. Torkoal lowered his head saying sorry. "Its no trouble at all Torkoal" said Harper petting the turtles head. The hoemn pokemon looked at their trainer. "Guys these are my friends from Alola. Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, and Lillie my girlfriend."

The Hoemn pokemon was shocked their human had a mate. but all were happy to meet Lillie and greeted her. Swellow rise his wings and cried out in greeting her. Sceptile smiled and nodded to her. Corphish looked at her before he waved. Glalie just floated with a smile.

Finally torkoal cried out all happy and released smoke over everyone again.

"It nice to meet a nice Pokemon like you too Torkoal," said Lillie petting Torkoal who smiled. Now they were wait for more of Ash Pokemon to arrive now. another shadow appeared over all. This one was large then Swellow. Land was another bird, thought this one was large and was grayish-brown with a red-tipped, black crest extends over its heads. Rotom scanned to learn who this is after he took a picture.

' _Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon. Staraptor has an aggressive temperament and will bravely attack enemies that are far bigger than itself. Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents. The muscles in its wings and legs are strong. It can easily fly while gripping a small Pokémon.'_

"Hmm looks like someone enjoys catching a flying type of each region," said Sophocles elbowing Ash on his side in a playful way. Ash just had to chuckle at that is it was true. Ash smiled at the sinnoh bird. he said, "Staraptor great to see you again buddy. Looking strong like always."

Staraptor held his wings out and cried out in joy see Ash again too. Swellow came over to staraptor and both did a wing high five. Ash was happy to see them became good friends, Since both like to race each other. Noctowl was just not into it and more mature to do racing. Loud footsteps was soon heard as two more pokemon headed for them. the first pokemon the alolans saw was a huge tortoise with a tree on its large shell. Also ride on the tortoise's shell was a primate with a large flame on its head. Ash look very happy, while they were coming over. Rotom took a picture before he scanned them. _Torterra, the Continent Pokémon. Its large back and sanitary nature offer an ideal place for smaller Pokémon to build their nests.'_

 _'Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched. Its crown of fire is indicative of its fiery nature. It is beaten by none in terms of quickness. It tosses its enemies around with agility. It uses all its limbs to fight in its own unique style.'_

"Torterra and Infernape is great to see the both of you guys again," said Ash waving to the two. they both arrive to the large group of Pokemon. Infernape jumped off Torterra and gave Ash a hug missing him. Kiawe wondered how many fire type pokemon did ash own.

"Bulb Bulbasaur!" said Bulbasaur coming over to torterra. "Torterra!" said Torterra. "Seem like the both of you become best friends," said Ash.

"Indeed they have and been a big help keep the Pokemon here out of trouble," said Oak. "Seems like your Torterra is very similar to Bulbasaur in many way. Bulbasaur keep the peace around here, but when he has trouble with more large Pokemon then him, Torterra come in and help out."

"Is that so? I'm happy the both of you are keeping the peace here," said Ash. Both grass Pokemon smiled happy and felt proud too.

Charizard roar to infernape. both fist bump each other, which Ash was glad both fire type were good friends. Which didn't surprised Ash at all because both had similar past have a trainer that abandon them, at least Ash knew Paul redeemed himself. Another splash was heard as a orange weasel pokemon with serious face came out of the water. Rotom scanned him. "

" _Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller. It inflates the flotation sac around its neck and pokes its head out of the water to see what is going on.'_

Ash knelt down to Buizel and said, "Great to see you again. You look strong and ready for battle like always huh?" Buizel rise one of his arm up and nodded called out really hope to battle again. Lana was amazed to how many water types he owned. Another shadow appeared over them. The gang looked up however this one was not in that shape of a bird. The Alolans, Ash, and the Pokemon look up to see a blue-purple vampire bat mix with a scorpion was coming down and aiming itself at Ash.

Gliscor!" it called out. Ash was a bit worry and he said, "Oh No! Not again!" Then gliscor land down right on top of Ash all happy to see him again. Lillie was a bit worry, since the heavy Pokemon was on Ash with his legs the only part of him showing from under Gliscor and twitching. Many of Ash's Pokemon sweat drop with Brock and Dawn and Rotom scanned him. _".Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gligar. It watches its prey as it hangs from trees by its tail and attacks from above when it sees the chance.'_

Gliscor got off Ash so he can sit up. "Gliscor buddy it great to see you, but need to try to stop doing that please." Gliscor rubbed the back of his head and did his trademark smirk with his tongue out and winking too. "so this is all of your Sinnoh Pokemon Ash?" asked Mallow.

"Actually there is suppose to be one more? Have you guys seen him?" asked Ash. His Sinnoh Pokemon shook their heads not remembering seeing Gible. Then he felt someone poke his legs and he look down and pikachu and he said, "Did you just poke me now Pikachu?"

Pikachu tiled his head to the side in confusion and shook his head. Ash rise a eyebrow and look to Lillie only to feel someone poking his again. This time Ash look around to find a hole in the ground. Then all the sudden jump out was a small land shark the bit him on the head.

Ash yelled out and ran around with the pokemon on his head. All of the pokemon sweatdropped at him. Rotom quickly scanned him. _"Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat. It nests in small, horizontal holes in cave walls. It pounces to catch prey that stray too close.'_

 _"_ Ash you have a Gible" said Iris looking at the Dragon type pokemon on his head.

"Gible loves to bite" sweatdropped Dawn earning a confimed lup from Piplup. Gible let go of Ash's head and just stood their was a blank look with his jaw hang open and his arm out. The alolans blinked at the weird little gible, while Ash was twitching on the ground in a bit of pain. Pikachu, bayleaf, and several others that were close to Ash were worry about their trainer.

Lucky Ash recovered and was Ok. He sat up and said, "Gible still the same as alway huh little buddy?" "Gible Gible Gible!" Gible smiled and this time jump in Ash's arm. Ash hug gible and was happy to see him too alway, since gible missed Ash very much too. "Are you alright Ash?" Lillie asked him.

"Oh yeah, Gible just loves to bite things." said Ash putting gible down. All of the sinnoh pokemon looked at the people behind Ash with curiousity. "Okay gang, These are my friends from Alola. Kiawe and his sister Mimo, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Lillie My girlfriend" said Ash. The sinnoh pokemon never thought ash would get a mate. Staraptor held his wing out and cried out to greet Lillie like most of the bird Pokemon. Torterra moved to Lillie and greeted her too. He smiled at her. Infernape approached her too and smiled to Lillie too. Even gave her a hug, which she didn't mind at all. She like Ash's Pokemon and all were very kind. Next buizel stood before Lillie with his arm cross. He was look at her serious, which made the girl a bit nervous about buizel. After a bit, Buizel smiled and waved to her happy. Lillie just smiled back just happy that buizel has a kind side.

Gliscor bounce of his tail and did his smile and wink with his tongue out to Lillie. She could help to giggle and give gliscor a hug, which he return one too. She looked at gible. The land shark just stood there with his arms out and mouth open look at her with a blank look. Lillie knelt down to his level and she said, "Hello there, its nice to meet you Gible." "Gible Gible!" He just nodded, but still didn't change his expression at all, which make her confused.

Then gible leap at Lillie to bit on her head, but Ash grabbed him before she could bit on her head. Gible just smiled happy and laugh, while Ash just sighed and the alolans breathed out in relief. They greeted the others the same way

"Wow Ash you sure have alot of pokemon" said Mallow petting Torterra. Bonnie, Sarah and Harper were on his back. "Here comes my pokemon i caught in Unova." said Ash. A new shadow from above appeared and come down. Landing was a gamebird which was dark gray with lighter gray markings. Rotom took a picture before he scanned her. _"'Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Female Unfezant's flying skills surpass that of male Unfezant.'_

"Wow Ash, Yours is a female,I read about them in a book." said Lillie. Unfezant chirped before she landed beside her brother flying types. They all wing fived. Another splash was heard as a otter pokemon with a scalchop on its chest came out of the water. He was happy to see Ash. "Osha, Oshawott" said the otter. Lana squealed "how cute," Rotom scanned him. _"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing.'_

"Osha Oshawott!" Oshawott jumping up and down excited to see Ash again. He knelt down and patted oshawott on the head and said, "Great to see you again too Oshawott. You look strong and good."

Oshawott just smiled more and even blushed a litte. He walked over to totodile and buizel and they all high fived. The alolans saw that all of ashs pokemon acted as a big family. Two more Pokemon were coming over to the large group. The first was a orange and black pig stand on two feet. The second was a green small snake with a cream underside, slender arms, tiny feet, and palmate leaf tail.

The two come to the group. The pig was very happy, while the snake with calm and cool with a small smile too. Rotom scanned them after taking a picture. _"Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Pignite moves faster when its internal flame becomes more intense. This also occurs when it gets angry. Pignite's food converts into fuel for the flame that burns in its stomach, and when fuel burns in its stomach, its speed increases. When its internal fire flares up, its movements grow sharper and faster. When in trouble, it emits smoke.'_

 _'Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands.'_

Ash stood and said, "Pignite its great to see you again. How have you been buddy?" Pignite smiled out happy and let out a bit of fire out of his nose. He when over to charizard and infernape. Pignite fist bump with both to show he was great friend with them too. Ash wasn't surprised because all had a trainer that left them, so why wouldn't the fire starters get along very well.

"Snivy Snivy!" She smiled still look calm. Ash kneed down to her and said, "Snivy how have you been. Everything going well here?" Snivy nodded and still had her rare smile on her face. Two more pokemon came running to them. When the both got to the group the alolans look at the pokemon they never seen before . One was a bipedal lizard with yellow skin around its legs that resembled trousers. Second was a green and yellow bipedal insectoid Pokemon.

Both look very happy to see Ash and he was happy to see them too. Rotom took a picture before he scanned them. " _Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. The lower half of Scraggy's body is covered by a tough rubbery skin and when someone makes eye contact it responds with Headbutt. Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling its skin up to its neck. Proud of its sturdy skull, it suddenly headbutts everything, but its weight makes it unstable, too.'_

 _'Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon and the evolved form of Swadloon. When Leavanny finds a small Pokémon it makes clothing for it with its arm cutters, using leaves and sticky silk. Using sticky threads that come from its mouth, it makes clothes for Sewaddle by sewing leaves together.'_

Ash still on his knees said, "Scraggy how are you doing buddy?" Scraggy used Headbutt on Ash's head, but not to hard. Ash just smirked has he rubbed his forehead, while Scraggy smiled very happy to see Ash back.

Ash notice some of his Pokemon look at bit annoyed, but he must now why. Scraggy must of used Headbutt on everyone not care about the size different at all. Ash couldn't help to see that a bit like Scraggy doing something like the to charizard. Just would make charizard confused seeing a little Pokemon like scraggy using Headbutt on him, but does nothing at all in the end.

Axew left Iris hair and hugged his best friend happy to see him again. Ash stood and look to Leavanny and he said, "Hello again, it great to see you again and looking strong too." Leavanny held his arm out and smiled very happy to see Ash was back too.

Leavanny move over and stood next to heracross. Ash believe the two become good friend too. After all both of them were bug types.

One more splash was hear from the lake end to the group. Appearing was a big amphibious blue toad with no arms. Rotom was having a field day with all the new pokemon as he scanned _"Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. Palpitoad can live both underwater and on dry land. It captures prey by using its long sticky tongue. When they vibrate the bumps on their heads, they can make waves in water or earthquake-like vibrations on land.'_

Ash when over to and patted palpitoad on the head. "Good to see you again too buddy. How things been here?" Palpitoad croaked out happy before joining the other water types.

Finally two more Pokemon were coming to the large group. They were the remaining member of Ash's unova team. Rotom was quite surprised to see Ash caught many Pokemon in Unova and look at the two as they arrived to the group.

First was a blue rock Pokemon with an array of red crystals on it. Second was a maroon crocodile wearing sunglasses with a white stomach and black strips. The alolans was shocked to how many pokemon he caught in Unova. rotom scanned them. "

 _'Boldore, the Ore Pokémon and the evolved form of Roggenrola. Because Boldore cannot contain its massive energy, orange crystals form on its body. They glow when Boldore's energy overflows.'_

 _''Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon and the evolved form of Krokorok. Krookodile can see faraway objects as if through binoculars. Its jaws are strong enough to crush a car.'_

Ash smiled again and was happy to see them both. "Boldore and Krookodile it great to see the both again!" Both of the Pokemon were very happy to see Ash too.

Boldore nuzzled himself again Ash, while getting petted. Ash gave krookodile a hug and he return it. Krookodile then when to charizard, and sceptile and fist bump them too, since they were friends and three of my power house and love to battle too."wow ash so many pokemon" said Sophocles."Noi, Noivern!" Three more flying type pokemon landed right near. The first was a red hawk like pokemon. The second was a masked wrestler like pokemon with wings and the third was a draconic batlike pokemon. Rotom scanned them after taking a picture. _"Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon and the evolved form of Fletchinder. During an intense battle, Talonflame expels embers from gaps between its feathers. It reaches speeds of more than three-hundred miles per hour chasing prey."_

 _"Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance"_

 _"Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon. The ultrasonic waves Noivern releases from its ears are powerful enough to crush a boulder."_

All three of them was happy to see Ash again. Noivern bit lightly on his head. Talonflame chriped and hawlucha did a few dance moves. "Wow Ash, are these the pokemon you caught from Kalos?" asked Kiawe.

'yeah but there is more." said Ash remembering Goodra. Talonflame landed next to Charizard and the other flying types. Noivern and Gible was playing with each other. Hawlucha was beside Scraggy. The kalos and unova Pokemon looked at the alolans with curiousity. "Guys i want you to meet my friends from Alola. Kiawe and his sister Mimo, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles and Lillie my girlfriend" like all his other pokemon, They too was shocked their human found a mate. Unfezant and talonflame waved their wings over their chests before they bowed to Lillie. Noivern walked over and shook his claws in her hand happy. Pignite hugged her which she returned. was all of ash's pokemon very kind. Snivy studied Lillie for a moment before she extended her vines and lillie shook it. Krookodile studied her and she commented on his glasses which made the croc happy. she rubbed boldores head and picked up scraggy. He lightly headbutted her not to hard. Palpitoad jumped from his spot. Leavanny smiled too and he held his arms out and then bowed too. They greeted the others the same way.

Lillie giggled. "you have so many pokemon Ash."

"Now let us introduce to you our pokemon, Turtonator, Charizard, Marowak come on out!" said Kiawe releasing Turtonator and Marowak. Charizard, Krookodile. Infernape, and Sceptile could tell Turtonator was strong. They all greeted the fire/dragon type with a fist bump. Marowak could tell these pokemon was strong as well feeling their power radiating.

"Dartrix, Raichu, Gumshoo say hi to ash's pokemon" said Hau releasing his pokemon. They all appeared with a smile.

"Popplio come out and say hello" said Lana releasing Popplio.

"You too Steene" said Mallow releasing Steene

"Togedemaru,Charjabug come out and meet Ash's pokemon." said Sophocles releasing his two pokemon.

"Snowy come out" said Lillie with a smile. The Alola pokemon came out and they looked at the new faces.

"Since we are introducing pokemon, Let's do the same with our pokemon" said Misty releasing Gyarados, Psyduck and Azumarill.

"Come out gang" said Brock sending out Geodude, Croagunk, Chansey and Steelix. "Wow Brock i didn't know you have a Steelix" said Dawn.

"Steelix was my first pokemon" said Brock petting the rock snake.

"It's my turn" said Max releasing a Grovyle, Mightyena, Ralts,Vibrava, and Hariyama. "So you chose treeko as your starter pokemon huh?" said Ash looking at Ash's team.

"Yep" said Max with a smile as May released Blaziken, Wartortle, Beautifly, Munchlax, Venusaur, and Glaceon. Bulbasaur was happy to see May's Venusaur again but got sad that she wasn't a bulbasaur anymore. Charizard and Sceptile gave him a small pat. He had a bit of a crush on May's Bulbasaur.

"My turn, come on out guys" said Dawn releasing Mamoswine, A Lopunny with a Lopunnite in her jacket, Togekiss, Quilava and to Ash and Brocks surprise Palkia appeared. Palkia roared shaking the entire ranch. "No way you caught Palkia Dawn!" said Ash very shocked.

"But how?" asked Brock also shocked.

"Well i was in hoemn competing in the contests there when i saw Dialga and Palkia fight each other agian. I was there to calm them down with Oracion. Dialga left and palkia was very hurt after the battle. So i stayed and healed her until she recovered. Since then she has become my friend" said Dawn near the dragons leg.

"You are one lucky trainer to form such a bond with a legendary pokemon" said kukui with a smile. Lillie asked Dawn if she can touch Palkia and the dragon lowered her head. Lillie placed her hand on her head. "I can feel the power of Space" she said removing her hand.

"Come on out Pansage, Stunfisk and Crustle" said Cilan releasing Pansage, Crustle and Stunfisk. "You as well Excadrill,Gabite, Dragonite and Emolga." said Iris sending out her four pokemon. All of them appeared with a smile.

"Come on out Braxian, Pancham, Syvleon, Marshtomp, and Dustox" said Serena releasing her pokemon.

"Luxray, Bunnelby, and Chespin. Come out and meet everyone" said Clemont. His three pokemon appeared with a smile as well."Meet my friends, Swampert, Gallade, Grumpig, Metagross and Rayquaza!" said Blake releasing his pokemon. The gang was shocked to see a Shiny Rayquaza. "So cool!" said Bonnie as Squishy and Dedenne were on her head. "Since we are introducing pokemon. Its time you all meet my Partner, Incineroar, Braviary come out" said Kukui releasing Braviary and a Bulky cat with a fire belt. Incineroar roared as he showed a few muscles. everyone looked at the new pokemon with shocked expressions. "Your Incineroar is as strong as ever Kalob" said Oak.

Rotom scanned Incineroar. _"Incineroar, the Heel Pokémon. A Fire and Dark type, and Litten's final evolved form. Incineroar is capable of shooting fire from its midsection. A circle of fire wraps around its hips like belt."_

"So thats Litten's final form?" asked Mallow.

"He's so cool" said Lana with stareyes.

"Roar," said Kukui's Incineroar. All of the pokemon greeted each other and new friendships were born as their trainers watched with smiles Snowy made friends with all of ashs pokemon and was now climbing on torterra with charjibug and togedemaru. Steene was socializing with Ash's grass type. Oshawott had Hearteyes when he saw Popplio. He walked over to the sea lion. Popplio turned her head away not even interested. Oshawott had his head down sad. The gang sweatdropped at the otter. Ash looked at his pokemon. "you guys ready to meet my Alola Pokemon?"

All of his pokemon gave out their cry wanting to meet their new family members. Ash first brought out Greninjas pokeball. "I have an old friend from Kalos who came to find me in Alola. Greninja i choose you!." Greninja appeared in a flash. 'Greninja Ninja!" He stood like a ninja and look around at all the Pokemon he never seen. The kalos pokemon welcomed back greninja happy to see him again

"Everyone this is Greninja," said Ash. "Greninja meet all my other Pokemon from my previous adventure thought other regions."

Greninja bowed to everyone and waved to them. totodile, and oshawott come over and greeted greninja to a fellow water starter like them. Greninja smiled and shook hands/claws with each of them too and couldn't wait to get to know them too.

Kingler, corphish, buizel and palpitoad come over next and greeted their fellow water type too. Greninja talk to them a bit too and was happy to met so many other water type Ash had and could wait to know them better too.

Charizard, sceptile, infernape, and krookodile look at Greninja with interested. They could see he was strong like them and would be good to be part of their group, since they needed a water type.

"Alright Rowlet come on out!" shouted Ash opening his bag to reveal rowlet sleeping. The gang anime fell while the pokemon sweatdropped. "Hes still sleeping Zzzt" said Rotom.

Steene used her scent to wake up rowlet. Rowlet woke up to the scent and headed straight for the grass type thinking its food. Steene used Double-slap to hit him into a tree. The pokemon winced except for the alola pokemon. rowlet now awake flew and perched himself on Ashs shoulder. "Rowlet , say hello to my other pokemon. Guys this is Rowlet, My first pokemon I caught in Alola. He's a grass and flying type."

"Row,Rowlet" chirped Rowlet before he flew to the pokemon. The grass type and flying types welcomed their new friend. Ash tossed his second pokeball and lycanroc appeared. Bulbasaur remembered lycanroc the last time he was here and greeted him. "Lycanroc saw hello to my other pokemon i caught from the other regions" said Ash. Lycanroc greeted his new friends and he got along with boldore since they was both rock types. Ash then sent out litten. The fire cat appeared with a smile. "Litten this is all my other pokemon friends. Guys this is Litten a fire type."

All of Ash's fire type pokemon welcomed litten into their family. Litten got along with them really quick before he eyed incineroar.. Ash then sent out jangmo-o and he became fast friends with noivern and gible."Now come on out Starcloud!" said Ash..

Starcloud appeared with a loud thud. He was taller than the pokemon.. "Leo!" Starcloud roared. The other pokemon could tell that this was a powerful pokemon. "Wow i never seen a pokemon like that before" said Tracy starting to sketch in his book. "It's called Solgaleo Tracy, A legendary pokemon from Alola." said professor oak looking at Starcloud.

"Ash you caught a legendary pokemon too?" said Dawn.

"Yeah i raised him since he was a baby" said Ash as Starcloud greeted his new family. He got along with them real quick. Rotom showed Professor Oak the data he collected on Cosmog, Cosmoen and Solgaleo. Ash decided to tell his pokemon everything. "Okay guys can i have your attention."

All of the pokemon turned to him. "You guys know that i am attending school in Alola. But i learned that this year. There holding their first ever league, and this time it's going to take all of us to win it. We could have won kalos if i used you guys as well as my kalos team. I know that i may not be the best trainer not letting you guys battle but i plan to rectify that mistake" said Ash. His pokemon shook their heads not agreeing with him being a bad trainer. "So what i plan to do is get back all of our friends that we made." Bulbasaur smiled at the thought that he would be seeing squirtle again. He was curious to the bracelet ash was wearing and he pointed to it. Ash saw that all of his pokemon minus the alola team was curious about the rings. 'These are called Z-Rings. Trainers in Alola use these awesome moves called Z-Moves and there so powerful."

"Ash why not show them a Z-move" said Kiawe.

"Great idea Kiawe." said Ash. he inserted Electrium-Z into the slot and pikachu stood in front of him. Turtonator was in front of Kiawe . He began to dance with turtonator doing the fire type pose. Ash and pikachu did the electric pose. They was aiming at two targets. ."My full body and soul, burns with the red hot flames of Akala Island" said Kiawe finishing the pose. Turtonator and Pikachu was full of Z-power.

"Inferno Overdrive!" shouted Kiawe.

"Gigavolt Havoc Pikachu!" said Ash. turtonator launched Inferno Overdrive and pikachu fired Gigavolt Havoc at the targets. Both cause an explosion destroying the targets. "What power, this is the first time i've seen a Z-move" said Professor Oak. All of Ash's pokemon was shocked to the power of the z-moves. They all wanted to learn to use z-moves. "Another thing i learn when i traveled in Kalos is that there are some pokemon who can go beyond their final forms. They call it mega evolution.."

"Thats right, Charizard, Venusaur,,Blastoise, Garchomp. Glalie, Pidgeot, Lucario, Steelix, Gyaradoes, and Sceptile are the ones i know that can mega evolve." Said Lillie listing several pokemon who can mega evolve. Bulbasaur was shocked to hear that and nodded. perhaps it's time to change. Charizard, Heracross, Glalie and Sceptile looked eager to try out mega evolution as soon as possible. Litten however was eyeing Incineroar and he meowed at Incineroar. The Heel Pokemon looked at Litten with a confused look. "Hey Litten, what's got into you?" asked Ash picking up the cat.

"I do believe my boy is that Litten wants to Battle Incineroar." said Professor Oak. Litten nodded before focusing back on Incineroar. "That's right some pokemon see a challenge in battling their evolved forms" said Brock.

"What do you say Incineroar, Want to battle Litten?" asked Kukui looking at his partner."Roar!" said Incineroar with a grin. Ash and Kukui went to a battlefield with Litten and Incineroar facing each other. Kukui had a Z-ring "This is a one on one Battle, Battle begin!" said Brock acting as ref.

"Alright Litten use Fire Fang!" said Ash. Litten formed his fire fang attack before leaping at Incineroar. "Counter with Throat Chop!" said Kukui. Incineroar countered with Throat Chop sending Litten back a bit. "Litten! Are you alright?" asked Ash worried.

"Meow!" said Litten all fired up. "Such strenght from Incineroar" said Serena.

"Just like that?" asked kiawe.

"Litten Be strong!" shouted Lillie. Ash's fire type pokemon let out their support for their fellow fire type.

"He and Kalob have been together for a long time" said professor oak. Burnet and Munchlax were to busy cheering. "Were not done yet, Use Ember!" said Ash. Litten instead of using ember used Flamethrower at Incineroar. "Incineroar counter that flamethrower with your own!" said Kukui. Incineroar spewed fire from his belt canceling the attack. "Use Cross Chop!"

Incineroar had his claws in front of him like an X and hits Litten sending him back a bit then began forming fire around him. "What move is that?" asked Mimo.

"It's Flame Charge!" said Brock.

"Alright Litten You learned Flame Charge!" Cheered Ash. Litten charged at Incineroar with his new move. "Stop it Incineroar!" said Kukui. Incineroar grabs Litten with one claw stopping his attack. "Oh no Litten!" said Sophocles. "Still a long way to go Ash" said Kukui.

"We know" said Ash earning a look from everyone.

"Me and all my pokemon have long way to go before we will ever be strong. what do you say everyone?" asked Ash looking at his Pokemon. all of them gave him their best cry. "Hear that Litten, Your gonna get stronger right now!, Show them how serious you are!" said Ash.

"Still the same as always Ash" said Brock with a smile. Litten and Ash both let out a cry together as Litten was covered in dark flames breaking free of Incineroar and landing right in front of Ash. The fire kept up as Serena said "Could it be?"

/So that's why Litten challenge Incineroar, He was ready to Evolve" thought Kukui with a smile. The fire went away to reveal a new pokemon in Littens place.a quadruped, feline Pokémon with black and reddish-orange markings. Its upper half is mostly black, while its lower half is mostly red-orange. The black area has several red-orange stripes: one running up the center of its head forming a short cowlick with one horizontal stripe through the center and a slightly V-shaped stripe at the bottom of its eyes, one running down its spine with two more stripes going across it, and two rings around its tail. The lower half of its body simply has two black rings around each leg. Its forelegs are more developed than its hind legs. Each paw has three toes, but the front ones are larger with short, black claws. Its tail has several tufts of fur on the tip.

the cat has large, yellow eyes with black sclerae and pupils that have a red tint along the bottom. There are two long tufts of fur on each of its cheeks with a shorter tuft just underneath on either side of its chin. Its mane stands on end when it is in a good mood, and lies flat when it is not feeling well. It has a tiny, triangular gray nose and long, pointed ears with gray insides. Hanging from its neck is a round, bell-like organ, which is yellow with an orange center."Torracat!" said the new pokemon.

"No way!" said Sophocles.

"Litten Evolved!" said Lana.

Rotom scanned the new form. _"lets see what it is now, Torracat, the Fire Cat Pokémon. A Fire type, and the evolved form of Litten. When Torracat spits fire, the fiery bell at its throat makes a high-pitched ringing sound."_

That's awesome Torracat!" said Ash. Torracat was itching to try out his new strength. "Alright now we are getting heated up/ Use Darkest Lariat!" said Kukui. Incineroar formed fire around its claws before spinning like a beyblade. "Torracat lets try out your new strength. Flame Charge!" said Ash.

Torracat formed fire around him and clashed with Incineroar's Darkest Lariat. "There both even with power!" said Clemont. "One again with Flame Charge!" said Ash. Torracat used Flamecharge again and Kukui had Incineroar try to catch him. Torracat bounced off as he flew high in the sky. 'he gets faster everytime he uses Flame Charge." said May.

Torracat and Incineroar clashed with Darkest Lariat and Flame Charge and Incineroar was sent back a bit. "Incineroar lets show them our Z-move!" said Kukui revealing his Incinium-Z. "Use Bulk up!"

Incineroar used Bulk up to increase its attack. Kukui and Incineroar moved as one once he activated his Z-ring. Incineroar was full of Z-power. "Use Malicious Moonsault!" said Kukui. Incineroar jumped into the air as he pummeled down to Torracat. Ash had Torracat use Flame Charge to escape but was too late as Incineroar hits him with the Z-move. The Smoke cleared to reveal Torracat had fainted.

"The match is over. The victor is Incineroar." said Brock declaring the winner. "Torracat? are you alight?" asked ASh running onto the field and picking up his cat. All of Ash's other pokemon surrounded him. Torracat looked at him with sad eyes loosing the battle. "Im not mad that we lost the battle. You were great out there, Learning Flame Charge and you evolving. We'll get stronger in no time" said Ash. Torracat smiled at his trainer as he looked at Incineroar. both of them had grins on their faces to battle again.

"ash, i got to say that was one good battle" said kukui.

"Thanks professor" said Ash as Kukui handed Ash a Red Z-crystal. "what"s this?" asked Ash looking at it. "Its Incinium-Z. a Z-crystal that allows you to use Incineroar's Z-move Malicious Moonsault. That was a spare i had and decided to give it to you once Torracat decides to evolve into Incineroar." said Kukui. Torracat looked at the crystal with a smile. Wanting to be an incineroar to use his own Z-move. A grumble came from ash's stomach making eveyone laugh. "Lets go eat some Lunch" said Sophocles and May. The group went to the lab since Delia made alot of food for them all.

 **/Ultra Space/.**

Solgaleo was looking at Lunala who held their newest child. Cosmog slept in her wings with a smile.. " _It's a girl my love"_ said Lunala.

" _We must find someone worthy of taking care of her like the chosen one"_ said Solgaleo looking at his newborn daughter. Lunala looked at the sunne pokemon before she said. " _I have chosen the mate of The chosen one. She is kind and she was there to help take care of our son"_

Solgaleo nodded. " _I agree, The girl has a pure heart. one so free of the corruption of power."_

" _Then it is decided."_ said Lunala looking at Cosmog.

 **/Unknown Area/**

/ _Must have Light...So Tired..."_ spoke a being as a pair of eyes opened one Red and the other blue. " _Solgaleo...Lunala...Where are you"_ it said very weakly before it closed its eyes.

end of chapter. 

Okay here's chapter two. The next chapter is the start of Kanto arc. What is the mysterious voice speaking. it doesn't sound good. I moved the battle between Torracat and Incineroar. Let me know how you guys like the oc i introduced. 

OC-Blake Shelton.-age fifteen

White hair, blue eyes. 

Attire. The male attire from Omega Ruby. A green and white jacket with blue jeans. Green sneakers. 

Pokemon-Swampert, Gallade, Grumpig, Metagross and Rayquaza

Ash recieves Incinium-Z from Kukui. 


	3. Jangmo-os story, Pidgeot and Nebby

Our heros were all enjoying the amazing lunch Delia made for their arrival. The pokemon also loved professor oaks recipe for pokemon food. "Wow Mrs. Ketchum this is really good" commented Mallow.

"Yeah is so delicious" said sophocles on his third plate.

"Im glad you all are enjoying it" said Delia with a smile. Ash was sitting at the table with Lillie as Jangmo-o hopped on his lap with a smile. "You know, if it wasn't for Jangmo-o we would have never caught uo with you and Gladion Lillie." said Ash petting the dragon.. Jangmo-o smiled at the praise he was given.

"Or how we never got past Kommo-o to get to the Altar of the Sunne" said Lillie with a smile 1

"How did you meet Jangmo-o?" asked Tracy. The others looked at him wanting to know as well.

Ash and the alola gang looked at the sky. "I remember it as if it was yesterday we were journeying to the Altar of the Sunne." said Ash.

 ** _/Flashback/_**

 ** _Ash, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Kukui were running through the Canyon on Poni Island to catch up with Lillie. Rowlet was flying ahead searching for the best routes for them to take. But no matter where they went, they got lost at every corner._**

 ** _"This isn't good Ash, We are lost zzzzzt" said Rotom._**

 ** _"We got to catch up to Lillie and Gladion." said Ash before pulling out Starcloud out of his bag. He still didn't move at all. Just then they all heard a pokemon's cry for help. The group rushed towards the source of the cry and saw a small, quadruped Pokémon similar to a dinosaur. The lower half of its body is black, while the upper half is light gray. It has a beak-like snout with a small, tooth-like spike in each corner of its lower jaw and big, red eyes. On the front of its head is a large, heart-shaped yellow scale. A small tuft similar to ears or small feathers extends from the back of its head on either side, and there is another small, white tuft on its chest. Six teardrop-shaped, loose-hanging scales form a half ring around its shoulders. These scales are gray with pale yellow along the outside edge. A solid yellow scale of the same shape is on the tip of its tail. Each of its feet has three yellow claws._**

 ** _"Who's that Pokemon?" asked Lana._**

 ** _"Leave it to me Zzzzt" Said Rotom before scanning the new pokemon. "Jangmo-o, The Scale Pokemon,It expresses its feelings by smacking its scales. Metallic sounds echo through the tall mountains where Jangmo-o lives.  
They live in mountains where no trace of humans can be detected. Jangmo-o grow little by little as they battle one another." _**

**_They noticed that this Jangmo-o was a lot smaller than the picture of the pokedex. It was smacking its forehead on a rock as if it was training, "Jang!" said Jangmo-o smacking his face against the rock. "It looks like its Training" said Lana. Jangmo-o then tried to for a Draco Meteor bit it became a Dud. It headed straight for them. "Run for it!, It's a Dud!" said Kiawe as the group dodged the Draco Meteor._**

 ** _"Mo" said Jangmo-o a bit sad. Ash looked at Jangmp-o and he remembered Gible who struggled to master Draco Meteor. Ash did the next thing and he approached Jangmo-o. "Ash what are you doing?" asked Mallow confused. Jangmo-o seeing the human come near it began growling. "I dont want to fight Jangmo-o i want to help you master Draco Metoer."_**

 ** _"Jang?" said Jangmo-o looking at the human confused. "You see, you remind me of a close friend who also failed to master Draco Meteor. You almost got it. You need a bit more focus. Let me help you after all i see you been trying for a long time" said Ash. Jangmo-o looked at this strange human. His old pack could not care for him since he was born the Runt. He's always been pushed around by the bigger Jangmo-o. "Pika,Pikapi" said Pikachu from his spot on Ash's Shoulder._**

 ** _Jangmo-o nodded as Ash instructed him on how to gather all his energy. The next hour they did nothing but use Draco Meteor but most of them were duds until the last one was a successful Draco Meteor. "Jangmo-o" smiled the dragon type pokemon watching the orange meteors pummel all around the area. "You did it Jangmo-o." cheered Sophocles._**

 ** _Jangmo-o ;lightly headbutted him as a thank you. "Your welcome Jangmo-o that we were able to help" said Ash standing up before looking at his friends. Jangmo-o tilted his head looking at the human whos name was ash. "We be seeing you Jangmo-o." said Ash._**

 ** _"Ash, The way to the Altar is this way!" said Lana looking at a stone sign with an arrow. "Come on we got to catch up with Lillie and Gladion" said Mallow. The group took off leaving a bewildered Jangmo-o behind._**

 ** _In the cave of Dragons._**

 ** _Lillie and Gladion were in a tight battle with The Totem Kommo-o and his pack of Hakamo-o and Jangmo-o. Gladion has Silvally with his fiary drive, Blastoise, Lycanroc, and Umbreon. Lillie had Snowy with her. Kommo-o bellowed as he prepared to use dragon pulse right at Snowy. "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" said Ash. Pikachu blocked the dragon pulse attack. Lillie and Gladion looked to see Ash and the gang arriving with their pokemon out. All of them joined Snowy. "Ash, everyone" said Lillie happy to see her friends._**

 ** _"I Thought i told you ash that this was a family matter" said Gladion._**

 ** _"I know gladion but it doesn't mean i can be there to support Lillie. Let us help you search for Lusamine" said Ash. Gladion had a small smile before he said. "Alright. But first we got to get past Kommo-o"_**

 ** _"Kommo-o is a dragon and fighting type pokemon so we need to use a psychic, ice, fairy, dragon, and flying type moves to defeat it." said Rotom taking a picture of Kommo-o._**

 ** _"Lets all combine our efforts" said Ash. The group nodded as Burnet caught up to them. "Pikachu use Electroball!, Litten Ember, Lycanroc use Rock throw and Rowlet use Peck!" said Ash._**

 ** _"Steene use magical leaf!" said Mallow._**

 ** _"Snowy use Moonblast!" said Lillie._**

 ** _"Togedemaru use Zing Zap!, Charjabug use spark on Togedemaru!" said Sohpocles._**

 ** _"Popplio use Bubblebeam!" said Lana._**

 ** _"Dartrix Energy ball!, Raichu use psybeam" said Hau._**

 ** _"Turtonator use Dragon Tail!, Marowak use Flame wheel!" said Kiawe._**

 ** _"Silvally use Multi attack, Lycanroc use Stone Edge, Blastoise Hydro Pump!, Umbreon use Dark Pulse!" said Gladion_**

 ** _Snowy fired her Moonblast attack with Pikachus Electro Ball, Littens ember and Lycanrocs Rock throw. It hits Kommo-o and the giant dragon stagered a bit. Steenes magical leaf along with Rowlets peck, Popplios bubblebeam, Togedemarus Zing Zap forced the Jangmo-os back. Turtonator and Marowak forced the Hakamo-o back and Darktrix and Raichu hits Kommo-o woth their attacks. The Totem Pokemon was still up as it bellowed._**

 ** _"How can it still be standing after getting hit by all those attacks" said Hau shocked._**

 ** _"Kommo-o is a psudo legendary pokemon. It can go head to toe with legendary pokemon" said Lillie. Kommo-o fired another dragon pulse attack which headed straight for Ash only for it to get blocked by a Dragon Rage. The Jangmo-o that ash helped leaped out of from behind them and was on the battlefield. "Mo!" said Jangmo-o. Kommo-o growled seeing the outcast back after it was banished. "That is why that Jangmo-o has been training on using draco meteor, It wanted to challenge Kommo-o since he was originally apar of this clan" said Kukui. "Is that true Jangmo-o?" asked Ash._**

 ** _"Mo!" said Jangmo-o agreeing with him. "Then lets fight him together Jangmo-o. Kommo-o is in our way to get to the Altar" said Ash looking at the entrance to the Altar. "Mo!" said Jangmo-o with a determined look._**

 ** _Kommo-o formed a power up punch attack before it moved its fist towards Jangmo-o. "Dodge it quick!" said Ash. Jangmo-o dodged it along with Pikachu. "Pikachu use Electro Ball, Jangmo-o use Dragon Claw!" said Ash. Jangmo-o formed his draconic claw as pikachu fired his electro ball attack. Kommo-o blocked the Electro Ball with its arm but Jangmo-o hits the totem pokemon in the belly. "Great work Jangmo-o" said Ash._**

 ** _"Mo!" said Jangmo-o before it charged up its Draco Meteor attack. It finished gathering draconic energy and looked at Ash. "alright use Draco Metoer!" said Ash. Jangmo-o fired the orange orb into the sky as it exploded into many orange projectiles. Kommo-o took damage from four of them as Gladion had Silvally use Multi attack again to finsih of the totem pokemon. The battle was won and Jangmo-o was happy to defeat his former Alpha. "You were great Jangmo-o" said Ash petting the dragon and the dragon liked it very much. Mallow had given Kommo-o revival herbs and the giant dragon was standing over them. "We're very sorry we came into your Territory Kommo-o. We are just trying to get to the Altar of the Sunne" said Lillie apoligizing._**

 ** _"Kommo" said Kommo-o before it reach into a small cave and pulled out eight dragonium-z crystals and offered it to the gang. "Are those for us Kommo-o?" asked Ash._**

 ** _"Mo" said Kommo-o with a nod. The gang each took one and they all did a pose together. "Yeah!, we got the Dragonium-Z. Said the classmates. Rotom took a picture. Kommo-o looked at Jangmo-o and nodded his head. The fellow Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o came to congratulate him. "Jangmo-os been accepted back into his clan" said Mallow with a smile._**

 ** _"Yeah he was so strong." said Sophocles._**

 ** _Ash said "Yeah, i hope we get to see him again"_**

 ** _"Come, Lets go" said Gladion as the humans and their pokemon headed for the entrance. Jangmo-o looked back at Ash and he felt a bit sad to see the human that helped him go. Kommo-o noticed this and he lightly shoved him towards the door. "Kommo-o" said the totem. Jangmo-o smiled before dashing towards the gang and jumping on Ash's shoulder. "Jangmo-o? What are you doing." asked ash before Jangmo-o pointed to his clan. All of them including Kommo-o were waving goodbye to him. "Ash, i think Jangmo-o wants you to catch him" said Hau._**

 ** _"Is that true Jangmo-o? Want to come along with us?" asked Ash._**

 ** _"Mo!" said Jangmo-o with a smile. Ash pulled out a pokeball and Jangmo-o touched it with his claw. The pokeball sucked him in and he didn't resist being caught. "Oh yeah!, I just caught a Jangmo-o!" said Ash doing his pose. His pokemon joined in on the pose. Ash sent him back out and Jangmo-o sat on his shoulder. THey all waved goodbye to Jangmo-os clan as they left their cave._**

 ** _End flashback_**

"We owe it all to Jangmo-o that we were able to reach the Altar and Get Starcloud the help he needed to evolve into Solgaleo" said Ash looking at the dragon type who was now playing tag with the other pokemon. "Aww i wished i was there to see it" said Bonnie a bit sad.

"Amazing to actually witness an evolution of a legendary pokemon" said Clemont.

"Yeah it was awesome but we were all shocked to see Starcloud evolve into Solgaleo." said Ash. Starcloud was actually training with Charizard, Greninja, Infernape, Sceptile and Krookodile. He then asked his other friends. "So how long are you guys in Pallet Town for?"

"Well Ash, we are actually here because Professor Kukui asked us to be the guide for your guys World Tour" said May.

"Really, so its going to be like old times" asked Ash with a smile.

"Yep, I told my sisters that i was taking my two month vacation and they are currently watching the gym," said Misty. Pikachu was on her shoulder.

"Hey Look at that!" said Lana. The entire gang looked up to see a flock of Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgoets were flying above the ranch and heading straight for the forest looking at the sunset.

"It's a Flock of Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot" said Rotom as he took a picture before scanning them. _Pidgey, The Tiny Bird Pokemon, It usually hides in tall grass, becasue it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand."_

"Pidgeotto, The Bird Pokemon and the evolve form of Pidgey, It has outstanded vision however high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movement of its prey"

 _"Pidgeot, The Bird Pokemon, and the final form of Pidgey, It can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile. By flapping its wings with its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending trees"_

"Wow i never seen so many in my life" said Blake.

"I wonder if my Pidgoet is still out there" said Ash.

"You have a pidgeot ash?" asked Bonnie

"Yeah a long time ago." He said sadly.

"What happened to Pidgeot Ash?" asked Mallow.

Ash said. "It was after the Indigo League and we were on our way to the Orange Islands with Misty and Brock when we were attack by a Fearow I made mad when I first became a trainer. Fearow and his flock were terrorizing the forest and a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Pidgeot when she was a Pidgeotto evolved and manage to defeat Fearow. Fearow fled and I knew that Fearow would keep on terrorizing the forest and so I left Pidgeot to be the flocks leader since they needed her more than me. I promised her I would return but I didn't keep my word."

"You did what you thought was right Ash. That Fearow probably is still terrorizing the forest." said Serena after he finished his story.

"And those Pidgeys and Pidgeotto were defenseless against a full grown Fearow." said Lillie putting her hand on her boyfriend's , "Pidgeot will forgive you for not keeping your promise," said Kiawe. Ash looked at his friends with a smile "Thanks guys."

"Lets go search for Pidgeot, Maybe you can tell her your sorry" said Max wanting to meet Pidgeot.

"That's a great idea Max" said Ash as the gang stood up. Charizard,and Bulbasaur joined them to help look for their friend. The gang soon came to the very spot where Ash released Pidgeot. "Pidgeot!, its me Ash, I'm sorry i didn't come back when i promised i did." shouted Ash in the distance. Everyone else joined in calling out for Pidgeot. Pikachu, charizard and Bulbasaur also shouted out for Pidgeot. After an house as the sun got close to setting did Ash sighed. "Maybe its for the best, She must hate me for not coming back" He said with a sad face.

.The group nodded before planning to return to the ranch when they heard buzzing noise. The gang looked to see one hundred angry Beedrill. "Beedrill!" shouted everyone taking off running away from the Beedrill. "They must be angry that we woke them up with our shouting." said Dawn.

"Why does this happen to us!" screamed Iris until they were surrounded by a more Beedrill. Charizard and Bulbasaur got ready for a fight. "Were sorry that we woke you up Beedrill, Please calm down" said Hau. The Beedrill were still angry and one prepared to sting them all until they all heard. "GEOT!" A Large Pidgeot in its Mega Form tackled the Beedrill away and it fainted. . "It's Mega Pidgoet!" said Max. Mega Pidgeot used a powerful Gust attack to scare off the Beedrill. Mega Pidgoet landed before looking at the gang. "Thank you so much for scaring off those Beedrill Pidgeot" said Bonnie thanking the bird.

'Wow this is the biggest pidgeot ive ever seen" said Blake as Rotom took a picture of the bird. Ash however noticed that this pidgoet was staring at him with teary eyes. "Pidgeot is that really you girl?" he asked.

"Geot!" said Pidgeot as she reverted back to her normal form. A Pidgeotite was in her claws. "No way, this is your Pidgeot Ash" said May.

"Wow being out here must have made her alot bigger and Stronger" said Misty.

Pidgeot hugged her trainer with her massive wings. How she missed him very much. Pikachu, Charizard and Bulbasaur joined in happy to see their friend again. Pidgoets flock landed before them. All of them looking at their leader hugging her trainer. Ash and his pokemon let go of the bird.

"You gotten so much bigger girl, Im sorry that i didn't come back for you when i promised i would. can you ever forgive me?"asked Ash. Pidgeot shook her head. She wasn't mad at him. She knew that Ash wanted her to stay to protect her fellow pidgeys and pidgeottos .Pidgeot looked at the others tilting her head. She remembered Brock and Misty but the others were new to her. "Oh these are my friends i made during my journey. This is May. Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Hau, Sophocles, Blake and Lillie my girlfriend" said ash introducing them to her.

Pidgeot beamed knowing her human found his mate. She greeted them all with her cry and bowed to Lillie with her wing on her chest.

"Its nice to meet you Pidgeot, Ash has told us alot about you" said Lillie. Thier pokemon greeted the bird with a smile. Ash pulled out up her old pokeball."Do you want to rejoin me Pidgeot? I know that Fearow is still causing trouble here in the forest." "Pidge, Pidgeot," said Pidgeot using her wings to point to a nearby spearow and his pokeball. "Really, The Fearow leader was caught by another trainer two years ago?" said Ash.

"Geot," nodded Pidgeot before she looked at her flock.

 _(Pokemon Talk)_

 _"My friends, the time has come for me to leave you," said Pidgeot looking at her flock. The other pidgeots looked at her and nodded. "We will miss you great leader." said the new flock leader._

 _"keep my lessons close to you and watch each other" said Ash's Pidgeot._

 _(end Pokemon Talk)_

The flock nodded and they all took off to the sky leaving her. She waved goodbye to her flock but she wanted to be back with her Trainer. Pidgeot looked at Ash and she smiled. Ash with a big smile said "Pidgeot Return!"

Pidgoet was recalled into her pokeball. Ash looked at the pokeball in his hand "Welcome back girl," he said. The pokeball moved and Ash noticed that Sophocles caught the Beedrill that was knocked out. "Ill take it to get healed and i'll release it afterwards." said Sophocles. The group returned to the ranch and they noticed an Aether Foundation Helicopter was near the ranch. The group saw Lusamine talking to Kukui and Burnet. "Oh there you kids are" said Lusamine as the gang returned.

"Did you find Pidgeot son?" asked Delia. All of Ash's pokemon looked at their trainer. "Yep, Pidgeot come on out!" said Ash releasing Pidgeot. She let out her cry. "Marvelous, Its good to see you again Pidgeot" said Professor Oak putting his hand on the birds head. "Geot!" said Pidgeot looking at all of Ash's pokemon. 'Everybody, this is Pidgeot, Pidgeot meet all the pokemon i caught during my jouney" said Ash. Pidgeot waved to them with her wing and the pokemon exhange welcomes. Pidgeot got along with the flying types really quick. Sophocles got Beedrill healed and true to his word. He sent it out and tol beedrill he was good to go. Beedrill didn't leave so Sophocles had offical caught a Beedrill.

"Mother is there something wrong?" asked Lillie holding Snowy.

"Yes, I have met with the Kahuna's of each island to discus the ultra Beasts. Since we know that there are dangerious Ultra Beasts. We have decided to form a Group of Trainers to catch Ultra Beasts. We have a theory that they only act with violence because they are scared when they come though the wormhole." said Lusamine.

"Ultra Beasts?" asked Cilan.

"There said to be pokemon from another dimension" said Brock.

"Yes, That's why i came here. To ask your kids if you want to become apart of the Ultra Guardians. Alola is the only region that has more sightings of Ultra Beasts than any other region" said Lusamine.

"And we have given a name to UB:01 Symbiote. Nihilego" said Wicke showing them all the data they collected on UB-01 Symbiote.

"Im in" said Ash.

"Count me in too" said Lillie putting her hand in. Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Hau and Lana put their hands in the middle.

"And us as well" said Dawn.

"True we may not be in Alola but if these Ultra Beasts appear in the other regions. Then we can help out too" said Serena.

"Yeah!" said Bonnie. The others nodded wanting to become part of the Ultra Guardians. Lusamine then smiled. 'Then it is decided. You are all members of the Ultra Guardians."

"We will have a Hideout built by the time you all return to Alola" said Wicke with a smile.

"But first we have detected a huge energy of Beast Aura moving from Alola to Kanto." said Lusamine.

"Is that why your here mother? To find out whats coming here?" asked Lillie.

"Yes." said Lusamine as Tracy came out with a bunch of tents. "Here we are. Professor Oak had these in his storage and he said you guys can use them while on your tour"

"Thanks Tracy" said Lana as the group all set up tents. "Now remember everyone, We will be leaving here first thing in the morning" said Kukui.

"Aye" said the gang as they all soon got into comfortable sleepwear. The girls got one tent and the boys in another. The moon was out as the stars shone. "Goodnight guys" said Ash.

"Goodnight" said the others before sleep took them all. The adults were looking at the equipment Lusamine and Burnet had set up. "Amazing so you use this to study Ultra Beasts?" asked Samuel looking at their data.

"Yes." said Burnet. Kukui and Burnet soon took a seat by the fire enjoying the clear night and the moon shining brighter than usual while Wicke and Lusamine showed Samual more of their data, Deila was about to head home when the machines started beeping. 'The readings are getting stronger" said Wicke as they were all outside looking for the source. "Perhaps i can get a picture of this Ultra Beast" said Rotom. Kukui noticed that Starcloud was up and heading for the girls tent. Rotom saw him too and flew over to investigate.

Snowy was sleeping in Lillie's arms when she heard Starcloud. "Snowy are you in there?" asked the lion having his head near the flap.

"What is it Starcloud?" asked Snowy a bit tired.

"Wake Lillie up. Theres someone here who wants to talk to her" said Starcloud softly not to wake the others. "Okay, i'll wake her" said Snowy before she started to shove Lillie lightly until the girl woke up. "What is it snowy?" asked Lillie rubbing her eyes.

"Vul,Vulpix" said Snowy pointing to the flap of the tent. Lillie opened the flap and looked up at Starcloud."Starcloud is everything alright?" asked Lillie when Starcloud nudged her forward. "Hey Lillie is everything okay?" asked Dawn coming out of the tent along with Serena. Piplup and Braxian woke up hearing Starcloud and woke their trainers. "I think Starcloud wants me to go somewhere" said Lillie as the lion nodded. "Hang on well come with you" said Serena. The three girls and their pokemon followed Starcloud to a small area by the lake. "Hey whats going on?' asked Rotom catching up to them along with Ash and the others. he woke them up seeing the three and their pokemon follow starcloud.

"No idea, Starcloud brought us here for some reason" said Dawn when they all heard. "MAHILA!"

The gang looked up to see a skeleton bat with a glowing center flying though the night sky. Tiny particles flew off the bat as it flapped its wings. "It's Lunala!" said Ash. "Oh my, I got to take a picture" said Rotom before he started to take pictures of the Moone Pokemon. Starcloud roared to his mother and Lunala started to descend towards them. Lunala soon floated over the lake. "Mahila" screeched Lunala. The gang was shocked to see Lunala before them. "Amazing we get to meet you Lunala" said Sophocles.

"Its so beautiful" said Misty.

"It's so pretty" said Bonnie. Squishy and Z2 wondered why Lunala was here until they noticed it was holding something with its right wing. The rest of the gang noticed it as well as Lunala lowered its right wjng to Lillie. The gang saw a Cosmog was sound asleep in its wings. " It's a Cosmog" whispered Mallow.

"This is what Starcloud was when he was a baby?" asked May looking at the baby pokemon.

"yeah" whispered Lana to not wake up Cosmog.

"So cute" said the young kids.

Lillie looked at the cosmog in Lunala's wing before looking back at her purple eyes. "Are you wanting me to look after it Lunala?" she asked. Lunala nodded as she moved her wing closer to the alola native. Lillie hesitant at first reached out and carefully moved Cosmog from Lunala's wing. Cosmog smiled in her arms. Lillie smiled before looking back at Lunala. "I promise Lunala that i will look after Cosmog" she said.

Lunala smiled before as a White Z-power ring floated to her from its other claw and placed itself on her right wrist. Lillie saw a purple Z-crystal with the Moon Symbol was in the slot. "Whoa its like my Z-ring" said Ash.

"Is this also for me?" asked Lillie looking at the Moone Pokemon. Lunala nodded her head before she started to float back up and she flew away in the night sky. The gang watched as Lunala flew away from that spot. Mallow was the first to break the silence. "Wow Lillie, you got your own Z-ring now" She said.

"Yeah, now you can use Z-moves" said Sophocles.

"Not yet anyway. She has to clear a trial before she can use a Z-Move." said Kiawe pointing it out.

"But why did Lunala give me a Z-Ring?" asked Lillie looking at her ring. "Maybe it's because you are looking after Cosmog, since it is the first form of Solgaleo" said Rotom.

"I think you may be right Rotom" said Ash as Cosmog woke up. "Pew?" asked Cosmog looking at them all with a smile. "Hi there Little Cosmog, you are so cute and fluffy like a nebula" said Lillie earning a smile from Cosmog.

"so Lillie are you gonna nickname it?" asked Hau.

Lillie pondered for a minute until she said. "Yes, I will call you Nebby"

"Nebby?, its fits it well" said kiawe. Nebby smiled liking her name before going back to sleep. The gang laughed as they returned to the lab and told Lusamine what they witnessed. "Amazing so it was Lunala" said Lusamine as Professor Oak and Delia were looking at Nebby. Tracy was drawing Nebby in his book. "So this is a Cosmog. i never thought i would live to see one" said Oak carefully examining it.

"Lunala gave Me the task to take care of Nebby Mother and Lunala gave me a Z-ring" said Lillie showing her mother the Z-ring. "So it's decided, We will all look after Nebby to make sure it isn't stressed to open a Wormhole like Faba did to Starcloud" said Lusamine.

"Agreed" said Burnet.

"Professor Kukui? where is our first stop going to be?" asked Hau. Kukui said with a smile. "why it's going to be Mount Moon. There has been rare sightings of Alola Sandshrews there and i thing it would be a great stop."

"Alola Sandshrews, wow i want to see one" said Misty not even seeing one before. Lillie said with a smile "while were there, i might catch a Clefairy and a Alola Sandshrew"

"You might Lillie, You just never know" said Ash as the group returned to their tents and went back to sleep. Lillie was laid down with Nebby and Snowy cuddled up next to each other. "Goodnight Nebby, Snowy" she said as she fell asleep."

 **End of chapter.**

 **"let me know how the backstory to how Ash and them met Jangmo-o and the totem battle. The next chapter is going to be part two when the gang head for Pewter City and Mt. Moon.**

 **New and old Pokemon caught this chapter.**

 **Ash-Pidgeot**

 **Sophocles-Beedrill**

 **Lillie-Nebby(Cosmog.)**


	4. Reunion in Viridian Forest, Mt Moon

Morning came at the Oak Corral and everyone was still asleep in their tents. Lusamine and Wicke already returned to Alola for they had more work to do for the Aether Foundation.. That was until Nebby woke up. Nebby looked at her new surroundings before she let out a high picthed cry waking everyone up. Everyone was up and awake as Lillie came out of the tent with a happy baby pokemon. "Is Nebby alright Lillie?" asked Sophocles.

"Oh She's fine, She just wanted some attention" said Lillie holding Nebby. Snowy was on her shoulder as Ash Held out some star candy for Nebby. Nebby took joy in eating some. "It's a good thing we know what Nebby likes since she's a cosmog." said Mallow.

"I wondered what all that sound was" said Professor Oak coming out of the lab with Burnet and Kukui. The gang each took showers cleaning up and was ready for the day. All of their stuff was packed and Lillie made sure to not go overboard with the supplies. Burnet had the equipment she used to check Starcloud when he was a cosmog. "Lillie, is it alright if we had Nebby do a small check up. We want to make sure she's fine" said Burnet.

"Sure Burnet" said Lillie as the group entered the lab where they saw Tracy feed a Bulbasaur,Charmander and Squirtle. "Wow look Harper, Sarah, A Squritle" said Lana with a smile. Squirtle smiled at her before it motioned its arms to her and Lana picked up the water type. Popplio was on her head waving to the turtle. . "Wow, Normally she hides in her shell when anyone tries to talk to her" said Tracy. Rotom took a few pictures before he scanned, Squirtle and Charmander. .

 _"Squirtle, The Tiny Turtle Pokemon,Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds,."_

 _"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it's in good health."_

"Wow they look well taken care off" said Dawn.

"Alright you three are all done," said Tracy as he had filled three bowls of pokemon food. Bulbasaur and Charmander digged in while Squritle ate some from Lana's arms. Burnet still had Nebby hooked up to her laptop until she said. "There we are. We are good. Her levels are normal" said Burnet as Nebby floated around looking at everything. Professor Oak then made a few notes on Nebby himself.

"Alright Class, Are we ready to go?" asked Kukui. Incineroar woke up from his nap. Ash was thinking about who to bring with him. Sure he wanted to have his Alola team but he also wanted to have his older pokemon as well. "Hey Professor is there anyway for me to carry more pokemon?" Ash asked the man.

"Yes my boy, im glad you came and asked me for your increase. Since you have competed in Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoemn,Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. You are a Rank A+ Trainer meaning you can now carry up to Twelve pokemon as long as you use six in a battle." said oak.

"Rank A+. wow i never thought i would ever get into that rank" said Ash. Kukui said "Ranking for a trainer is determined how many pokemon you trained and how long you have been a trainer.."

"Wow so lucky" said Misty as Ash retrived Bulbasaur, Charizard, Pidgeot, Kingler, Gible, and his alola pokemon. He promised to swap them so he can make it even with all his pokemon. "Shall we head out we have a long trip before we reach Mt. Moon" said Kukui.

"Yeah!" said eveyrone. Lana put squirtle down and she was about to walk away when squirtle followed her. "Huh?, Squirtle what are you doing?" asked Lana getting on her knees looking at the turtle. "Squitle has chosen you as its trainer, so if you want. You can take Squirtle with you" said Professor Oak.

"Really?" said Lana before looking at Squirtle. "Squirtle want to join my team?" she asked the turtle. "Squirt!" said Squirtle with a smile on its face. Tracy handed her Squirtles pokeball and Mallow asked professor oak if she can have Bulbasaur. "I see no trouble at all mallow. I don't have any new trainers coming in for at least another two months." said Oak. Mallow asked Bulbasaur if it wanted to be her pokemon which earned her a vineshake and a smile. Charmander was the only one left until Iris decided to adopt it wanting to have a charizard of her own. "Have a safe trip everyone" said Delia as the gang boarded the bus and the gang waved goodbye to them. Kukui was driving as the bus drove though Route 1 and an hour later came upon Viridian City. "Remember that we met Team Rocket here for the first time Misty" said Ash.

"Are those nimrods still following you to catch pikachu?" asked Misty.

"Unfortunately." said Rotom as the bus came to a stop right in front of the pokemart. "Now would be the best time for all of us to restock on pokeballs." said Hau as the gang got off the bus and entered the mart while Kukui and Burnet bought food supplies to leave on the bus. Ash and the gang all bought Pokeball, Great Balls, Super Potions, Revives, Repels, and Ultra Balls. Ash paid using his trainer card which had all his money on it. He was very rich with all the money he earned from every activity he did while on his journey.

Ash and the gang were all waiting on Kukui and Burnet to finish up at the store. Incineroar and Munchlax were keeping an eye on them. "I wonder what's taking Professor Kukui and Burnet so long?" asked Ash.

"Mabye its busy at the market ash" said Blake.

Serena and Bonnie noticed two trainers were walking towards the pokemon center. "Man can you beleive that Butterfree." said a girl

"Yeah, I never seen one so powerful." said the boy as they walked past the gang. "Excuse us but what are you talking about?" asked a curious Dawn.

"Oh theres this super strong Butterfree in the forest. It took out my entire team with its super strong attacks" said the boy.

"Yeah, Everybody in Viridian City have tried to catch it but it is too strong for any of us" said the girl trainer.

"And nobody has ever got close to catching that Butterfree."

"Sounds like my kind of pokemon" said Blake itching to try to catch it.

"How do we find it?" asked May

"Oh it wears a Yellow Scarf and is very protective of a pink Butterfree. Never seen one like it in my life" said the boy making Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Misty's eyes widen. / **Can it be? Is it really Butterfree./** thought the four before Pikachu took off into Viridian Forest with Ash. 'Hey where you going Ash?" said Mallow as the others ran after them. Incineroar and Munchlax were unfortunately napping.

"Hey ash didn't you say that your butterfree wore a yellow scarf" said Cilan.

"Wait this butterfree there talking about is yours Ash?" asked Lana.

"Yeah, my first pokemon I caught, I released him so he can start a family with his mate.I got to see how hes doing," said Ash. He wanted to see if he was okay.

In the Viridian forest. Two butterfree were being cornered by a poacher with a magmar and a houndoom. Behind the pink butterfree was three caterpie with one being a shiny. "Hehe, you five will fetch a very nice profit on the black market." laughed the Poacher.

"Free, Free," said Butterfree. He will defend his family even if he dies. The pink butterfree looked at him with worry. his love for her and their family was strong. Magmar was about to use Fire Punch until charizard stopped it in its tracks with his claws. Charizard roared at them for attacking his old friend. The blue butterfree could have sworn hes seen this Pokémon before. Houndoom was about to use Fire Fang until bulbasaur appeared with Double Edge. He had tackled houndoom away before he stood alongside charizard. Ash,Pidgeot, and Gible soon appeared standing in front of the bug types. Butterfree's eyes widen. It was Ash, his Trainer, He could never forget about him even if he was older now. "mind your own business kid," said the man.

"Nobody messes with my friend." said Ash. His kanto pokemon agreeing with him. The others saw the butterfree family and Lycanroc, Torracat and Jangmo-o stood guard over the bug types.

"You have some very rare pokemon too kid. I'll take them off you, Houndoom fire fang, Magmar use Fire Punch!"said the Poacher. Magmar formed a fire punch attack as houndoom prepared a fire fang. "Gible use Dragon Rage on Magmar, Bulbasaur use Vine whip on Houndoom." said Ash. Bulbasaur hits houndoom with his vine whip. Gible launched his blue orb attack at magmar making it stumble back. The Poacher said."Magmar, Houndoom, Get that kid!"

The two Pokémon charged at them ready to attack. "Gible use Rock Smash on Houndoom, Charizard use Dragon Tail" Ash gave his next command. Charizards tail had glowed orange before he smacked magmar with his attack knocking it out. Gible used his Rock Smash attack to hit houndoom making the pokémon faint. Ash and his Pokémon gave the poacher a dark glare. "Alright kid you asked for it." said the Poacher reaching for another pokeball until butterfree used his String Shot to tie him up. Butterfree used Sleep Powder to put the man to sleep.. Ash looked at his first pokémon he ever caught with tears. The same with butterfree on seeing his trainer. Butterfree flapped over to him and the two hugged. They let each other go before Ash said "Im so happy to see you again Butterfree, it's been years."

"Free, Free" nodded Butterfree before He looked at charizard and pidgeot."Thats right, Charmander and Pidgeotto evolved when you left us."

"Ra,Geot,"said The two greeting him. His other pokemon greeted the bug type family with a smile. Butterfree and his family were now in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here in Viridian Forest?" asked Ash.

"Free,Butterfree," said Butterfree which ash looked at him. 'I get it, you came here because this is where I first caught you. You were waiting on me because your mate is being hunted for her rare coloring."

"That is true she is beautiful," said Lillie as Pinky landed on her head with a smile. "I get it. They want you to catch them so they can be safe at the Corral with the other pokemon." said Brock. Butterfree looked at them all with curiosity. He remembered Misty and Brock but the rest of them were new to him.

"Oh these are my friends. This is May. Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Hau, Sophocles, Blake and Lillie my girlfriend" said Ash.

Butterfree flew around each of them. "Nice to meet you Butterfree." said Lillie as Butterfree landed on her head. "Free" said Butterfree.

"Wow Ash he's so cool" said Bonnie as The bug type landed on her head next. He flew around them all with a smile. Blake and Brock help escort the poacher to Officer Jenny took him in into custody. 'We been after this crook for a long time. Thanks kids," said Jenny before she pulled away. She freed magmar and houndoom from their pokeballs as well as two other pokemon. An Electabuzz and a Kanto Raichu.. The two fire types sadly walked to the forest until Kiawe stopped them. He told them that if they join him. He can make them stronger. The two fire types agreed, and Kiawe now had a magmar and houndoom. Clemont asked Electabuzz if he wanted to become a part of his team since he loves electric type pokemon. Electabuzz chose him as his new trainer and Sophocles adopted Raichu. They saw Kukui and Burnet caught up to them. "Amazing,i never seen a pink Butterfree before" said Burnet as rotom took a few pictures. Ash then pulled out five pokeballs and caught Butterfree and his family. Their pokeballs were teleported to the lab.

"Next stop Mt. Moon?" said Kukui once everyone got back in the bus after Ash recalled his pokemon. The bus was on the road again as they took the route though Pewter City Those who haven't been to Pewter City looked at Brock's hometown with excitement. The bus drove through Pewter City until the bus stopped at the pokemon center close to Mt. Moon. "Were here everyone" said Kukui as everyone got out the bus. "Wow so this is Mt. Moon" said Dawn.

"Yeah i wonder if we'll get to see any Clefairy" said Bonnie.

"Lillie's hoping to catch one" said Kiawe as the group walked into the cave of Mt. Moon. They saw Paras, Parasect, Zubat's and Sandshrew(Kanto). Rotom took pictures of the wild pokemon. Nebby was in her gym bag looking at the cave with her eyes.

"Maybe the Alola Sandshrew are deeper in the caves" said Dawn.

"Hey Sophocles, Will you be okay in the dark?" asked Cilan.

"Hang on there's light dead ahead." said Clemont as the group came to a deeper cavern full of glowing moss. "Wow glowing moss" said Misty looking at the glowing cavern. The group walked though the cavern until they saw a wild clefairy looking very lonely. . "Look!, A clefairy" said Harper. "Fairy" smiled the lonely Clefairy seeing people. Rotom scanned it after taking a picture. _"Clefairy. This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans."_

"Now's your chance to catch it Lillie" said Ash. Lillie nodded before she pulled out a friend ball she got from her mother. "Go Pokeball!" she said tossing the pokeball high in the sky. Unfortunately, it hits ash in the head. "Sorry Ash!" Lillie apologized to her boyfriend.

"Well you caught me" Joked Ash earning a playful slap from pokeball flew until it tapped Clefairy and sucked it in. The Friend Ball moved for a few seconds until a ding was heard. Lillie was happy for her first capture and she sent back out Clefairy. Clefairy looked at her with a smile. "Hi Clefairy, can we be friends" asked Lillie as Clefairy jumped into her arms with a smile. Lillie hugged her new pokemon with a smile on her face. "Normally Clefairy live together with others, Why was this one all alone" said Brock thinking.

"Fairy, Cle" said Clefairy pointing to the friend ball. "I get it. This Clefairy was owned by someone before they released it" said Ash clefairy was saying.

"Clefairy" said Clefairy.

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me," said Lillie thinking of a nickname for her new pokemon. "How about i call you Faith" She said. Faith liked her new name as Charjabug found a Moonstone. "Charjabug found a Moonstone" Said Sophocles taking the stone from him before handing Lillie the stone. "That way when Faith is ready to evolve you can give her the Moonstone" said Sophocles.

"Thanks Sophocles." said Lillie as the group resumed walking though the caves until they came upon a secluded cave full of ice. "wow " said everyone.

"This whole cave is made of ice" said Cilan. Iris was shivering from the cold. "I hate the cold" she said as some of the gang laughed.

"Look!" said Max. The gang saw white Sandshrews playing and training with each other. "So those are Alola Sandshrews?" asked Ash.

"Thats new to me" said Kiawe. Rotom took a picture of them before scanning them, _"Sandshrew, Alola Form. The Mouse Pokémon. An Ice and Steel type. Their outer armor is like steel, which prevents them from rolling up into a ball."_

"Soo cool" said Mimo. Unfortunately Bonnie and Sarah slipped and landed very close to some of the Sandshrew. The Alolan Sandshrew were not to happy to see humans in their territory. They had the gang surrounded. "Were surrounded" said Clemont as they noticed one of the sandshrews was sniffing Mallows Bag. She pulled out a Steene shape cookie. "Are you all hungry." asked Mallow offering a cookie to one of them. One Alolan Sandshrew took it before munching on it. It smiled before Mallow handed more to the rest of the Alolan Sandshrew. They all calmed down and Some of the pokemon observed the sleeping Alolan Sandshrew. The gang noticed two of them were bigger than the rest of them. One of them approached Lillie and she petted it's nose earning a squeak. The other one however looked alarm and all the Alolan Sandshrew prepared for the worst.

"What's going on?" asked Blake as a Tyranitar appeared and roared. "A Tyranitar" said Clemont. Rotom scanned the Pseudo legendary pokemon of Johto. _"Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. Tyranitar has a heavily armored body that can withstand powerful attacks and is able to crush a mountain with one hand."_

The Sandshrew began using rapid spin and scratch on the green dinosaur pokemon. Tyranitar just sent them back with Stone Edge and Sandstorm. "This must be why we saw the Sandshrew training. To keep this place safe from that Tyranitar." said Serena. Tyranitar screeched as it used Iron Tail on another Sandshrew. The two bigs ones were still up." guys we got to help em, We can't sit by and watch this happen" said Ash.

"Ash is right. The Alolan Sandshrew have built this cave as their home." said Burnet.

"Alright Sandshrew lets go!" said Haureleasing a Kanto Sandshrew. "When did you catch that Hau?" asked Ash.

"When Lillie caught Clefairy. I Caught this little guy for my team" said Hau.

"Turtonator lets help out the Sandshrew" said Kiawe. Turtonator and Marowak looked ready for battle.

"Gible i choose you" said Ash. Gible appeared ready for battle with Snowy, Piplup, Braxian, Grovyle, Glaceon and Psyduck.

"Psyduck use Calm mind!" said Misty. Psyduck used Calm mind to focus more. "Now use Disable!" said Misty. Psyducks eyes glowed as it lifted Tyranitar off the ground a bit before slamming it back into the ground. Turtonator used Dragon Tail and Marowak used Skull bash to send it back. Tyranitar recovered before He used Sandstorm to blow Snowy towards the Alolan sandshrew. Gible caught her as Lillie ran over to them. "Gible thanks for saving Snowy" Lillie thanked the dragon type.

"Gible!" said Gible as Tyranitar used Stone Edge to hit the Alola Sandshrews and cause some of the ice to fall off the cave ceiling. Separating Lillie from the gang. The two big Alolan Sandshrews were still fighting. The rest of the gang was trying to break through the ice to reach Lillie. Lillie then said. "Sandshrew, Snowy lets battle Tyranitar together" said Lillie.

"Sand,Vul" said the three ice types.

"Gible help out Lillie any way you can" said Ash.

"Gible!" said Gible before focusing on Tyranitar. Tyranitar slammed its fist into the ground using Stone Edge. "Dodge it!" said Lillie. The four pokemon dodged Stone Edge. The other Alolan Sandshrew were hiding watching the battle. Gible used Dragon Rage which hits Tyranitar. "Sandshrew use Rapid Spin!" said Lillie. The two Sandshrew used Rapid Spin to hit Tyranitar repeatedly. Gible used Headbutt on Tyranitars stomach making the green dinosaur back up a bit."Way to go Lillie!" cheered Mallow. She and the others were using their pokemon to break through the ice. Brock was using a Midnight Lycanroc with Geodude.

"She sure has come a long way" said Kukui proud of her achievements. When she first came into his classroom. She was very shy and afraid of pokemon. Now here she was a pokemon trainer and battling alongside her pokemon.

"GIBLE!" shouted Gible before he was covered by a blue light.

"AH!" said everyone not expecting the evolution.

"Ash, Gible is Evolving!" said Dawn. They watched as Gible became a Gabite. "GABITE!" he roared. Rotom scanned the newly evolved pokemon. _"Gabite, the Cave Pokémon and the evolve form of Gible. Gabite goes wild for precious jewels, first digging them up and then stashing them in its nest."_

"That's awesome that you evolve Gabite!" said Ash happy for the evolution. Gabite's claws glowed turquoise green before he hits Tyranitar with his new move. "That was Dual Chop, A dragon type move" said Iris.

"Awesome Gabite, You learned to use Dual Chop" said Ash.

"Sandshrew, Snowy let's finish this with Ice Beam/Metal Claw." said Lillie giving them a command. Snowy fired her ice beam attack and The two Sandshrew use Metal Claw to knock down Tyranitar. "Go Pokeball!" said Brock tossing a pokeball towards the down pokemon catching it. "That way we can relocate it somewhere away from the Alolan Sandshrew's home" said Brock. Ash was congratulating Gabite on his evolution with Piplup and Dawn. "You were awesome Gabite, Thanks for helping out Lillie" said Ash.

"Bite!" said Gabite with a smile liking ash's praise. The Alolan Sandshrew started to use ice type attacks to fix up their new home with Snowy helping with her powder snow. Charjabug then found something and he showed it to Sophocles. "What is it Charjabug?" asked Sophocles as he took the two items from him. The two stones were blue with a snowflake. "Ice Stones" said Kukui.

"Ice Stones?" asked the gang.

"An evolutionary stone that allows Alolan Vulpix and Sandshrew to Evolve into Alolan Sandslash and Ninetales." said Kukui. "They must come here to evolve" said Burnet.

The two big Sandshrew touched the stones as they glowed blue. The gang watched as the two evolved into Alolan Sandslash. Sandslash has an icy blue hide and quills covered in ice. These quills stand taller than a regular Sandslash's quills, and resemble icicles Its forepaws are larger than its counterpart, and its claws are longer, thinner, and hooked at the tips. Despite the weight of its ice-covered bod.

"Amazing," said May as the alolan Sandshrew came to their leaders happy, Rotom took a picture before scanning them, _"Sandslash, The Mouse Pokemon, Alola Form. and the evolve form of Sandshrew, It runs across snow-covered plains at high speeds. It developed thick, sharp claws to plow through the snow._ _  
A long, long time ago, it lived in the desert. With its sharp claws fully extended, it can climb right up an iceberg without slipping."_

"So cool" said Bonnie noticing the two were a lot bigger than the pokedex. "They must be Totem Pokemon" said Mallow.

Lillie then said with a smile. "So it will be up to you two to keep your friends safe" said Lillie. The two Sandslash walked away from the group confused as they went behind a ice pillar. The two Totem Sandslash came back with something in their claws and showed it to the gang. The gang gasped as it was Icium-Z.

"It's Icium-Z." said Mallow.

"But i thought Z-crystals were only found in Alola." said Kiawe.

"Maybe they brought them with them kiawe" said Mallow.

"A complete mystery" said Lana.

"I think they want us to have it as a thanks for saving their home" said Lana. The Totem Sandslash nodded as Lillie, Mallow, Ash, Lana, Sophocles, Dawn, Serena, May, Misty, Blake and Max took an Icium-z. Bonnie was still too young to have a Z-crystal. Lillie then held the Crystal as she inserted it into her Z-Power Ring. She noticed that Mallow and Sophocles also pulled out their Z-Power Rings too. Kiawe and Lana went to see Hala to see if they can upgrade to a Z-Power Ring while she was away from the school taking care of her mother while she was recovering from her possession by Nihilego. . Mallow and Sophocles went to take a Trial so they can use Z-moves to. Hala had them face Gumshoo and they won the trial. When Gumshoo tried to hand them Normalium-Z. Tapu Koko Swapped them for Grassium-Z and Electrium-Z like he did with Ash.

"Thank you Sandslash" said Lillie.

"Lillie That proves you can use a Z-move now" said Kukui with a smile. The totem pokemon nodded with a smile as the Sandshrew went back to their work. The gang took that as a sign to leave them in peace. The group walked back though the caves until they came upon a small cave and Brock released Tyranitar. Tyranitar looked calmer now that it was caught. "Here we go Tyranitar, A nice little area to yourself." said Brock.

"Ra?" said Tyrantiar looking at the area and he nodded but was still a bit sad he lost his battle. "You know, your very strong pokemon Tyranitar." said Ash trying to cheer up the pokemon.

"Yeah, You gave me and Snowy a great battle. Thank you" said Lillie bowing to it. Tyranitar nodded before he pointed to the pokeball and he pulled out a green Mega Stone from his back. "Ra, Ra" said Tyranitar.

"I see, you only wanted to fight Sandshrew because you were trying to mega evolve" said Brock.

"Ra" said Tyranitar with a nod.

"I know. Why don't you come along with me, I can help you reach mega evolution. What do you say" said Brock showing it his Keystone. "Ra!" smiled Tyranitar shocked this human would help him reach mega evolution. Brock recalled him into his pokeball and smiled. "Well, I just caught a Tyranitar." said Brock. The group exited the cave and made their way to the Pokemon Center. The gang pulled their bags off the bus before the pokemon looked alarmed. "Pika!" said Pikachu pointing to the road to Mt. Moon. "What's wrong Pikachu?" asked Ash as the gang saw one of the Totem Sandslash coming down the road. The rest of the gang saw Sandslash as it stop right in front of Lillie. She was confused until she asked"Do you want to come along with us Sandslash?" she remembered that this was the one she petted.

"Slash!" nodded Sandslash as Lillie pulled out a pokeball and Sandslash tapped it with its claw. The pokeball shook before it ding signalling its capture. Lillie was happy for another capture before she sent out Sandslash. She studied it before she said "I think i'll call you Icicle because you back is like a bunch of Icicles"

Icicle liked its name before it revealed a Ice Stone and pointed it to Snowy. Snowy shook her head. She wasn't ready for evolution. Lillie said with a smile. "It's okay Snowy,someday you will be ready to become a Ninetales."

"Pix" smiled Snowy as the gang went into the center to get their pokemon looked at. Brock went into Flurt mode as he grabbed Nurse Joys hands. "Nurse Joy, your divine Beauty has Stopped my Heart." started Brock until they heard. "Not Today!" said Max and Misty grabbing an ear.

"Croagunk!" said Croagunk using poison jab on his butt. "Not again" said Brock as he fell down and the three took him away. The group sweatdropped as Nurse joy asked. "Hello, do you all want me to check on your pokemon."

"Yes please Nurse Joy." said Clemont as a Chansey had a cart. After brock recovered and the gang put all their pokeballs into the trays.

Ash, Blake and Dawn had to warn Nurse Joy about Starcloud, Rayquaza, and Palkia. She gave her word that nobody else would now about them as she took the pokemon into the back. Nebby was enjoying some star candy from lillies arms. "Hey brock when did you catch a Lycanroc?" asked Kiawe.

"Well it was after you all went back to Alola. My dad found a whole pack of Rockruff living in the forest near the pewter city. He brought them all back to the gym and we all have a Rockruff. Mine evolved just recently" said Brock petting his lycanroc.

"Roc" smiled his lycanroc as the gang went to pick up their pokemon from the desk. "Our next stop is Saffron City followed by Celadon City as we will make our way to the Safari Zone" said Kukui telling them all about their next destination. "Us girls have room 45 and you boys have room 46." said Burnet handing Kukui the key to their room. The girls said goodnight to the boys with Serena and Lillie giving their boyfriends a goodnight kiss.

The boys were all relaxing on their beds. Torracat was sound asleep with Lycanroc. Turtonator was laying at the end of couch. Nurse joy gave them all a big room just big enough for their pokemon. The boys were all asleep exept for Ash. He was still thinking about a lot of things. **/Maybe i might pay Sabrina a visit to see if Haunter wants to join my team. And then i'll get primeape back/** He heard the door open and he noticed Blake was missing. He quietly left the room without waking the others. He saw Blake let Rayquaza out of its pokeball and it was flying. Ash sent out Starcloud so he can stretch his legs. "Oh Ash, i hope i didn't wake you up" said Blake as Ash joined him on the log. Starcloud laid down beside the log. "Nah i was still up thinking about things." Ash said as they watched rayquaza fly. They sat in silence for a while until Blake said. "You know, Serena told me that she had a crush on you"

"I know. But i didn't felt the same with her. She's like a sister to me. She was there when i lost my battle against Wulfric. She helped me to clear my head." said Ash

"She even told me she kissed you." said Blake with a smirk.

"Yeah, I didn't want our friendship to end if things didn't work out. But i'm glad she found you Blake. You make her so happy." said Ash.

"I intend to do my best to make her happy." said Blake.

"And the same with me and Lillie" said Ash stroking Starclouds mane earning a pur from the lion. The two boys enhoyed the night sky.

With the girls

Serena was helping Lillie brush her long blonde hair. Icicle and Faith were already asleep with Snowy, Piplup, Mimo, Harper, Bonnie and Sarah.

"Im glad you and Ash like each other Lillie" said Serena.

"Yeah, He became someone i can always rely on" said Lillie as she smiled about her prince. "To tell you the truth Lillie. I had a bit of a crush on him while we journeyed through Kalos." said Serena.

"Really?" asked Lillie.

" Then i met blake who supported me throughout Hoemn like Ash did. He even took me flying on Rayquaza one night."

"It sounds so romantic" said Dawn.

"The best night that ever happened to me" said Serena as she laid down on her bed. "But he still acts like a kid" said Iris. Axew was asleep on her stomach.

"I like his carelessness, He always stays positive no matter what. But he does has a huge appetite." said Lillie pulling the covers on her. "That's true, He's always been like that" laughed Misty with a smile.

"That's true. So does Sophocles and Kiawe." said Lana. the girls talked for another hour before sleep took em. Burnet was awake the whole time and she felt happy for Lillie and Serena. She hoped that the other girls will find good men like them. she fell asleep with a smile.

Meanwhile in the ultra wormhole. A small purple like pokemon was moving through the wormhole. "Poi? Poipole?" said the strange pokemon as it left the wormhole and in Saffron City. The pokemon squealed at seeing so much light.

End of chapter. 

"Yah Poipole is coming and he will be following the gang after he sees pikachu in the next chapter. Some character bonding. Part of the chapter came from the latest sun and moon episode. They should have let Lillie catch a Alola Sandshrew. Its an ice type and it fits her well. Everyone in the group will be catching more pokemon that i think they deserved to have. i decided to do Viridian City instead of Pewter City. 

**New and old pokemon featured.**

 **Ash-Butterfree, Pinky, Three Caterpie.**

 **Lillie-Faith(Clefairy), Icicle(Alola Sandslash),**

 **Mallow-Bulbasaur**

 **Lana-Squirtle**

 **Iris-Charmander**

 **Brock-Tyranitar,, Lycanroc(Midnight).**

 **Hau-Sandshrew(kanto)**

 **Kiawe-Houndoom,Magmar**

 **Sophocles-Raichu(kanto).**

 **Clemont-Electabuzz.**


	5. Squirtle, Saffron City and Poipole

The next morning our heros were ready to hit the road again for their next destination which was Saffron City. Their bags were packed and the bus was loaded up. The bus ride was spent with everyone telling about their adventures. They soon arrived at a small town and they noticed a huge column of smoke from the east. "Oh my arceus? What happened?" asked Lillie seeing the townsfolk heading for the fire.

"Excuse us but whats going on?" Kukui asked a townsfolk. "A huge fire has broken out in the forest and the Squirtle Squad is on the case." said the man.

"The Squirtle Squad?" asked Iris.

"A Team of Squirtles who put out fires. My Squirtle happens to be the leader of the squad." said Ash.

"Lets go see how hes doing Ash" said Max. Kukui parked the bus and the gang followed the townsfolk to the edge of town. There they saw a roaring fire across the plains and thirteen Squirtles, Five Wartortles and Two Blastoises were using water attacks on the fire. The gang watched Officer Jenny press a Keystone on her wrist to mega evolve Blastoise. Mega Blastoise had three cannons Two on two smaller shells on its arms and one big on ts back. Blastoise had a rigged face with red eyes. "Amazing, Thats a Mega Blastoise" said Mallow while Lana looked ready to faint. "Check out that firepower" said Sophocles. The pokemon nodded even charizard. he was itching to try out mega evolution as soon as possible.

Rotom scanned the pokemon after taking a picture. "

" _Wartortle, The Turtle Pokemon and the evolved form of Squirtle, Its tail is large and covered with a rich, thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler, Its large tail is covered with rich, thick fur that deepens in color with age."_

 _Blastoise, The Shellfish Pokemon and the final form of Squirtle, Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet"_

"Amazing, it's the entire Squirlte evolution line" said Rotom taking more pictures. Ash and his kanto Pokémon looked for squirtle. They saw him at the front with his buddies using Hydro Pump/Rapid Spin putting out the fire. "There's Squirtle!" said May.

"Check out that combo of Hydro Pump and Rapid Spin Piplup" said Dawn.

"Lup" said piplup.

The fire began advancing to the town. _"Now its our turn"_ said Squishy as Z2 agreed. Z2 jumped out of bonnies arms and began glowing green. Zygarde Cells started to appear.

"Zygarde Cells" said Clemont.

Rotom took pictures of them as Z2 started to absorb them. Z2 changed into its Fifty percent form. Z2 screeched as he used Land's Wrath to stop the fire and then used his powers to make the forest green again. Rotom was recording the whole thing. Z2 reverted back to his core form as Bonnie picked him up and put him in her satchel. Squirtle wondered what happened until he saw Ash and his friends. "Squirtle!" shouted Squirtle running towards them with a smile. Ash was on his knees as the turtle pokemon jumped into his arms. "Squirtle buddy, how you been doing" asked Ash happy to see Squirtle again.

"Squirt, Squirtle" said Squirtle very happy to see his trainer and friends again. "Bulba" said Bulbasaur as the two freinds greeted each other with their high five. "Hello Ash, Misty Brock. Its good to see you three again" said Jenny approaching them with the other members of the squad. Brock was about to start flirting with her but he silently fell as he dropped. Croagunk used poisen jab on him and dragged him away.

Squirtle looked at the group behind his trainer. He remembered May and Max but the others were new to him. "Oh these are my other friends, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Mallow, Hau, Blake, Kiawe and his sister Mimo, Lana and her twin sisters Harper and Sarah, and Lillie, My girlfriend." said Ash introducing the gang to Squirtle. Squirtle was taken back that ash had a Girlfriend and approached her. He gave her and the others a peace sign along with the other squirtles.

"I'm actually glad you came Ash because i was about to call professor oak" said Jenny after brock returned.

"Why?" asked Ash.

"Squirtle actually wants to rejoin your team for a while so he trained one of my squirtles to take his place as leader of the squad"

"Is that true Squirtle. Do you want to rejoin the team" asked Ash.

"Squirt!" said squirtle ready for battle. He missed the thrill of battle and being with his trainer and other family. He looked at the squad.

 _(Pokemon Talk)_

 _"Whats up Boss?" asked Squirtle number three. The other members of the squad approached him along with the other water types._

 _"You guys know that I always wanted to rejoin my trainer and today is the day. After all, I'm ready to go back to battling other Pokémon, not fires."said Ash's Squirtle. The other squirtles nodded since he has spoken of this two years ago._

 _'Who will be your Successor?"asked Blastoise._

 _"Number two, I've been teaching him how to run things and he is ready," said Ash's squirtle. Squirtle number two looked at him with a shocked face. "Are you sure boss?" asked Number two._

 _"Yes, you're ready to take my place as leader of the Squirtle Squad," said Squirtle before he held out his glasses to number two._

 _Number two shook his head no "you keep your shades, they belong to you, After all I got my own pair," he said with a smirk revealing a pair of Sunglasses with blue rims. Squirtle and his buddies laughed one last time before they all hugged._

 _(end Pokemon Talk)_

The Squirtles broke apart before Squirtle walked towards his other family. Bulbasaur and the rest of the kanto pokemon smiled as he came to them. Officer Jenny handed Ash squirtles pokeball and Ash smiled. He had his original team back together after four years exept for Lapras. The group said goodbye to Jenny and the Squirtle Squad before going back to the bus. Ash recalled all of his pokemon and they were off again. The bus stopped at a small area on route to Saffron City for the gang to have breakfast and to catch some pokemon. Squirtle was introduced to all the pokemon. Ash sent Lycanroc, Torracat, Jangmo-o and Gabite back to the lab for Hawlucha, Heracross, and Scraggy before they left the pokemon center. Brock, Cilan and Clemont made breakfast while the gang decided to go look for pokemon. "There's a fifty percent chance that we might encounter wild pokemon" said Rotom. Lana and misty went to fish at the river and Lana manage to catch a Magikarp and a goldeen. Dawn caught a wild Jigglypuff, May caught a Staryu. max caught a wild Pikachu, Cilan caught a Weepinbell. Iris caught herself an Onix. Kiawe found a wild Rapidash and Onix. Mallow caught a Vileplume. Blake found a wild Ivysaur and added it to his team. Ash did some fishing as well and he caught a Gold Magikarp and a Spearow. His new captures were sent to the lab. The group returned to eat breakfast. While they all ate Squirtle took that chance to catch up with all the pokemon. Bulbasaur was quiet the entire time and it worried Pikachu a bit.

 _(Pokemon Talk.)_

 _"Hey Bulbasaur, You seem upset, what's wrong?" asked Pikachu looking at the grass type. The rest of the pokemon looked at the grass type while their humans ate._

 _"Nothing's wrong, Just thinking about something that i am considering" said Bulbasaur._

 _"Like what?" asked Pidgeot_

 _"Im considering if i'm ready to evolve. Just think by now Ash would have won many tournaments if he didn't put our needs first. I have learned everything i can as a Bulbasaur." said Bulbasaur. /That and i want to confess my feelings for May's Venusaur/_

 _"Is this what you want Bulbasaur? Ash wouldn't force you to evolve" said Charizard._

 _"I do but i don't want to break my promise to Squirtle" said Bulbasaur looking at his best friend. "I been wanting to evolve too since i saw Blastoise's Mega Form." admitted Squirtle with a chuckle. His sunglasses were on._

 _"So together" said Bulbasaur offering his friend a Vine._

 _"Together" said Squirtle taking his vine as they began to glow blue._

 _(End Pokemon Talk)._

"Huh?" said Bonnie looking at the pokemon and noticed that Squirtle and Bulbasaur were glowing. "What's going on?" asked Cilan as Squirtle and Bulbasaur soon evolved into Wartortle and Ivysaur. "Ash!, Squirtle and Bulbasaur evolved!" said Misty. Even Ash was shocked to see his two oldest pokemon evolve. Rotom scanned Ivysaur. "Ivysaur, The Seed Pokemon and the evolve form of Bulbasaur, There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon" said Rotom.

Ash knelt next to his two pokemon. He was confused to why they suddenly evolved. "Ivy, Ivysaur," said Ivysaur.

"Wartorlte" said Wartortle. Ash then understand. "I get it, You both agreed that its time for a change"

"War!,Ivy" said the two with a smile. They felt much stronger than before. What do you mean by they didn't want to evolve Ash?"asked Kiawe. The others was curious as well exept for Brock, Misty, May and Max. They knew the story about Bulbasaur and Squirtle.. "Well they wanted to stay as a Bulbasaur and Squirtle because of their honor and i respected their choice" Ash answered his question. "You don't force your pokemon to evolve Ash?" asked Sophocles.

"No, My pokemon have the right to decide if they want to evolve or not," said Ash. The gang looked at Ash with a new sign of respect."Ash might just be the one who will become Alola's First champion" thought Kukui with a smile. "Maybe they can evolve into Blastoise and Venasaur, After all you did say they was part of your first team Ash." said Lillie.

"Not to mention they are experienced to evolve again," said Mallow. Ash looked at his two Pokémon. "It's your guys choice, anyway i am happy with what you do" He said. Wartortle and Ivysaur looked at each other before they glowed again. Ash and the gang watched a Ivysaur became a Venasaur and Wartortle became a Blastoise. Ash and his pokemon congratulate the newly evolved pokemon. rotom scanned Venusaur. "Venusaur, The Seed Pokemon and the final form of Bulbasaur, There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people."

"The other pokemon congratulated them as well. "Shall we get going to Saffron City." asked kukui. The group nodded as they recalled their pokemon ecept for one of the small pokemon. The gang got on the bus and they drove to Saffron Bus pulled up near the Saffron City Gym. "alright Class, we are at the Saffron City Gym to learn about how Psychic Type Trainers can Communicate with their pokemon." said Kukui.

"Psychic type trainers can communicate with their Pokemon with their minds." said burnet as the group walked to the gym. "I wonder if Haunter is still here" asked Misty.

"Haunter?" asked Clemont.

I befriended Haunter when we were journeying across Kanto, he helped me to earn my badge from Sabrina. Although I never caught him, He stayed here to keep Sabrina happy. Sabrina was born with psychic powers, and she couldn't control it."said Ash.

"Allow me" said Rotom before pulling up his data on Haunter. _"Haunter, the Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Gastly, Haunter is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away."_

"Wait what!" freaked out Mallow. the others were scared minus Mimo, Bonnie and Lana. "wait haunter will try to kill us?" panic Iris.

"No,no, Haunter is a prankster and loves pulling pranks" said Ash assuring them that they would be fine. The gang arrived to the Saffron Gym. waiting in front of the gym was a women with beauiful curves and long black hair. Brock was about to start again until Croagunk appeared. "Croa" said Croagunk. Brock calmed down as Croagunk stood beside him. "Hi Sabrina, its been a long time" said Ash greeting the gym leader.

"Hello Ash, i assume you come for Haunter" said Sabrina. Ash looked shocked that she knew that he was coming for Haunter. "How did you know i was coming for Haunter?" asked Ash.

"I Foresaw you would be coming here with your class." said Sabrina before she said. "I know that you caught the Legendary Pokemon Solgaleo. Can i possibly see Solgaleo when we are inside the gym."

Ash nodded as Sabrina handed him a box."whats this?" asked Ash

'Its from Haunter" said Sabrina with a small smirk. Ash opened it only to find a bomb with skulls and bones crossed on it. "Oh Arceus" said Ash as the bomb went off. He was covered in soot including pikachu. "Gen,Gen,Gen" laughed a Gengar as it appeared from the shadows. Sabrina laughed as well including Ash and Pikachu. "A Gengar" said Clemont.

 _"Leave it to me zzt'_ said Rotom scanning the pokemon. _"Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. The evolved form of Haunter, Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow"_

"Wow so you evolved into Gengar, Haunter," Ash asked the Ghost type. Gengar nodded with a smile before he licked him with his tongue. He was happy to see his old friend again. He did the same thing with the others by licking them. Lillie was a bit shaken from the lick. "Sorry, Lillie, its how he greets people," Ash apologized to his girlfriend. Gengar nodded his head apologizing.

"Its alright, Gengar, no worries," she said with a smile. Sabrina lead the gang into the gym and on the battlefield. She handed Ash a pokeball. "II took the liberty of catching Gengar for you. Hes yours Ash."she said.

"How will you keep your powers in check?"asked Ash. Thats when a Gastly, Haunter and Gengar appeared behind her. "Gengar went to his old home and brought his old friends to live with me. I find them all to be funny." she said

Just to prove her point. The three ghost types hit each other with mallets. all three was seeing stars. They all had a laugh until Ash said,"What do you say Gengar, want to join my team as my first Ghost Type?" Gengar nodded happy to be Ash's first ghost type pokemon. He showed ash a stone he found back at the tower. "Thats a Gengarite, A mega stone for Gengar to mega evolve," said Lillie. Gengar saw Sabrina mega evolve her Alakazam before. he had a gleam in his eyes excited to mega evolve. "Now you all wish to see how Psychic type trainers can communicate with their pokemon. But first i will need a challenger." she said. She was about to challenge ash when Hau stepped in. "Let me Battle you Sabrina. Please" said Hau.

Sabrina said with a smile. "Very well. I accept."

Sabrina and Hau took their place on the battlefield. Ash sent out Starcloud and Sabrina looked at the beast of the sun. She did a small bow to the lion as She sent out Alakazam. Alakazam had a mega stone on a scarf around its neck. Rotom scanned alakazam. "Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kadabra. With the brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers.

"Alright Dartrix, im choosing you" said Hau as Dartrix went on the field. "Battle Begin" said the ref. "Dartrix use Leafage!" said Hau starting the battle. Dartrix fired his leafage attack at Alakazam. Sabrina was silent as Alakazam used Light Screen to block the attack. Those who never seen psychic trainers battle were shocked. "No way, she didn't utter a single word" said Sophocles.

"Because sabrina is one with her pokemon" said Sabrina's father. "She has trained with Alakazam and her other psychic pokemon daily. She communicates with her mind with her pokemon"

"Dartrix use Shadow Ball" said Hau. Dartrix formed the ghost sphere and fired it at Alakazam. Sabrina was still silent as she gave Alakazam a nod. Alakazam fired Psybeam at the shadow ball canceling it. Sabrina then pressed her Keystone on her earring and mega evolved Alakazam. Mega Alakazam was floating and had six spoons above it. The gang was amazed to see Mega Alakazam as Rotom took a picture. "Oh yeah, This is what i was waiting on" said Hau jumping up and down. He and Dartrix were all fired up. "Dartrix use Energy Ball!" said Hau. Dartrix formed his energy ball and fired it at Alakazam. Alakazam responded with Confusion. He grab the bird with his psychic powers and harshly threw him into the ground. "Dartrix, Hang in there" Mallow routed for her cousins pokemon.

"Come on Dartrix, We aren't giving up, Like Ash taught us. You gotta be stronger!" said Hau. Dartrix got back up before a cyclone of wind and leaves surrounded him. "DARTRIX!" shouted the bird as he glowed green. "Can it be?" asked Lana. The Cyclone kept up as Dartrix was replaced with a new pokemon. "DECIDUEYE!" shrieked the new pokemon as it landed on the battlefield It was a tall, avian Pokémon that resembles an owl. The upper portion of its face is dark green with a thin, orange mask-like marking encircling its eyes. Its eyes are reddish-orange and it has a hooked dark green beak. The feathers covering its wings and back are brown, while its body is primarily white. The three feathers at the tip of each wing are structured similar to fingers and have lighter tips. The backs of its wings and torso are dotted with many white spots, there are six on each wing. The inside of each wing has a line of upside-down, reddish-orange triangles across the top. It has long legs, feet with two toes facing forward and two backward, and short dark green talons. Its tail consists of three long, green leaves.

A leafy hood covers its head and shoulders, and partially covers its face. The hood is smoothly draped across the shoulders and back, but has uneven edges. Around the head, the hood forms many pointed projections that extend over its face. A single white feather with a red base extends from the top of its hood. In the center of its chest is a reddish-orange x-shaped formed by dead leaves with two thin green vines extending from it."It's Decidueye" said Hau with a smile. His partner had reached his final form.

Rotom scanned the owl pokemon. _"Decidueye, The Arrow Quil Pokemon and the Evolved Form of Dartrix,A grass and ghost type pokemon. It fires arrow quills from its wings with such precision, they can pierce a pebble at distances over a hundred basically cool and cautious, when it's caught by surprise, it's seized by nocks its arrow quills and shoots them at opponents. When it simply can't afford to miss, it tugs the vine on its head to improve its can nock and fire an arrow at an enemy in a tenth of a second, so its battles are decided in the blink of an eye."_

"So that's Rowlets final evolved form" said Ash impressed as Rowlet looked at its final form with sparkling eyes. "Decidueye use Spirit Shuckle!" said Hau. Decidueye notched an arrow and fired it from his wing. The Arrow hits Alakazam as a bubble appeared over it. "What move was that?" asked Dawn never seeing that move before.

"Spirit Shuckle, a move Decidueye can only learn." said Kukui as Hau pulled out a Dark green Z-crystal from his pocket and inserted it into his ring. "Can it be that Hau has Decidium-Z" thought the professor, "Impressive power." said Sabrina as Alakazam nodded liking his opponet. "Then your gonna love this!" said Hau as he activated his Z- Power Ring. "May our strenghts combine into one Decidueye." said Hau finishing The ghost tupe pose as Decidueye was full of Z-power. "Decidueye use Sinister Arrow Raid!" said Hau. Decidueye flapped into the sky as 20 Arrows appeared. Decidueye then flew towards Alakazam with the arrows right behind him. Alakazam braced itself for the Z-move as Decidueye flew past him and the arrows hit him. A purple explosion covered the field. The smoke vanished to reveal Alakazam was still up but panting very weakly. "And that is the end" said Sabrina seeing how tired and hurt Alakazam was after that attack. She approached her pokemon. "You battled well Alakazam. Return" she said recalling her pokemon. Hau and Decidueye were happily jumping up and down. "You were great Decidueye" said Hau.

"Eye" said the owl as the rest of the gang approached them with Sabrina. Sabrina handed Hau a Marsh Badge."Take this as a token for giving me a great battle" said Sabrina.

'Thanks Sabrina" said Hau pocketing the badge into his pocket. Starcloud then sensed something as he started to growl. He felt a presence of an Ultra Beast not to far from the gym. He hoped it wasn't the one who tried to kidnap Lillie when she was young. The rest of the gang noticed his growling. "Starcloud whats wrong?" asked Lillie putting her hand on his side..

Sabrina closed her eyes with Alakazam. She then opened her eyes. "An Ultra Beast is here in the city." She said earning a nod from the lion.

"An Ultra Beast!?" said the gang.

"Could it be Nihilego?" asked Lana.

"No clue but we have to search Saffron City" said Kiawe.

"I will phone Lusamine at once." said Burnet reaching for her cell phone. Ash and the gang exited the gym with starcloud, "Alright lets split up and search everywhere for the Ultra Beast" said Ash.

"Right ash" said Dawn as the group split up. Ash, Lillie, Pikachu, Snowy, and Starcloud went one way to the park while the others split into three groups. Kukui and Burnet were calling Lusamine to let her know about the Ultra Beast, Ash Lillie and their pokemon arrived to the park. "I wonder what kind of Ultra Beast it can be?" asked Ash.

"Poi! Poipole!" shouted a pokemon's voice. "Did you hear that ash?" asked Lillie.

"Yeah it came from over there" said Ash as they walked closer to a small area.

 **/Poipole pov./**

/ _So much light, I love it here!/_ I said to myself with happiness. i floated under the bright sun. " _too bad my old home isn't like this anymore. That and nobody wanted to play with me."_

I explored many areas with light until a supersonic came right at me. I looked down to see some humans without that strange armor were wearing black attire with a Red R. They had pokemon with them. (Zubat and Golbat) "Look at that rare pokemon." said a man.

"Yes, It's a Ultra Beast. THe Boss would pay handsomely for that pokemon." said the other grunt as they prepared a fired a net at me and i was caught in it. The net brought me to the ground and the two men approached me with evil grins. I got scared until i heard. "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" The two men were zapped by a thunderbolt attack and i was amazed of that light. I look to see a yellow mouse pokemon and the light was coming from it. Next to the mouse was a boy with raven hair and a girl with blonde hair. I saw the great lion Solgaleo behind them. Never would i ever see the lion . Not since the Blinding One defeated the Dark One.

"Hey kid, Beat it!" said the rocket grunt.

"No way, Not when you captured that Ultra Beast!" said the boy.

"Fine then have it your way kid," said the grunt as he commanded. "Zubat use Supersonic!"

"Golbat use Astonish!" saud the other. Golbat went straight at Snowy with Astonish and Zubat used Supersonic. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" said the boy. Pikachu fired another thunderbolt and zapped the two bat pokemon. I look with a smile at how much light he can make. "Snowy lets use our Z-move" said the girl who was dressed in white. "Pix" said Snowy. The girl activated something in her mysterious ring as a light formed. _"Strange, the light i feel from the ring, it feels like the Blinding Ones Light."_ I said to myself. The girl and Snowy finished doing the ice z-pose as a symbol appeared in front of Snowy. "Snowy this is it, Use Subzero Slammer! Said the girl.

Snowy was raised on an ice pillar as she fired a large ice and wind beam towards the humans and their pokemon. They were frozen in ice as a ice crystal formed. It exploded and the humans and pokemon fainted. I was too stunned to move as the boy moved towards me with Solgaleo. I started to shake with fear until The boy removed the net off me. I look up to see the human boy with a smile.

End Poipoles Pov.

Ash and Lillie arrived to see two team rocket grunts capture the ultra beast. Lillie and Snowy used their Z-move to defeat the grunts and Ash was awed at the Z-move. He couldn't wait to use the ice z move with his ice type pokemon. Ash approached the Ultra Beast that was caught and it was shivering in fear at them. Ash removed the net off the strange pokemon before he said. "It's okay, your safe now"

"Poi?" asked Poipole as she floated around them. Then she had a big grin as he nuzzled pikachu making the mouse laughed. "Pika" laughed pikachu. Rotom was taking pictures of the ultra beast and sending them to Burnet.

"Oh my buddy pikachu is very ticklish" said Ash joining in tickling his partner. Poipole floated near Starcloud and she landed on the lions head. Starcloud smiled seeing that it was a Poipole. Poipoles are normally found in Ultra Metropolis. A World that has lost its light according to his father. Poipoles are the least violent of the Ultra Beasts and used by the people of Ultra Metropolis.

"Pole" smiled Poipole before she looked at Ash's Z-Power Ring. she smiled as she took it off his wrist and held it with a smile. "it must like you ring ash." said Lillie with a giggle. Ash took the ring back from Poipole much to its displeasure. "Sorry but i got this ring from Tapu Koko" said Ash with a smile.

"Poi?" asked Poipole already liking this human. "Come on lets go find the others." said Lillie as they went back to the gym Poipole. Waiting there was the rest of the gang. "So this is a Ultra Beast?" asked Dawn as they watch Poipole play tag with the small pokemon.

"Yes, it's not like Nihilego." said Lillie as Lusamine appeared on the phone line. "Yes this little one is indeed an Ultra Beast" said Lusamine.

"It's name is Poipole. A Poison Type. I have heard about this Ultra Beast from Lunala. .Its said to be the least violent of the Ultra Beasts. " said Squishy.

"Yes, we even have data ready for you Rotom" said Lusamine as Rotom received an email. _"Excellent, i have the data….Poipole, The Poison Pin Pokemon, Nickname UB-Adhesive. An Ultra Beast that lives in a different world, it cackles wildly as it sprays its opponents with poison from the needles on its head."_ spoke Rotom.

Poipole then saw a blank wall on the gym and she let out a blue substance and then a red substance. The gang looked to see a drawing of Pikachu. "Wow it can draw" said Sarah. the other kids were impressed at her drawing although the left red circle was a little off. Pikachu loved it at once.

"Do you like to draw Poipole?" asked Ash earning a nod from the Ultra Beast. "So what do we do with it? Do we send it back into Ultra Space?" asked May.

"No, Ash, i think it would be a good idea if you caught Poipole. We can use him as our Mascot for the Ultra Guardians. Plus you have more experience since you raised Starcloud." said Lusamine on the phone.

"I agree Ash. Perhaps we can learn alot about Poipole and where it came from" said Kukui. Burnet then handed Ash a Beast Ball. "This is a Beast Ball. A pokeball built to catch Ultra Beasts" said Burnet as Ash looked at Poipole. "Do you want to come along with us Poipole?" asked Ash holding the pokeball.

" _This human wants me to be his Pokemon. I Feel so happy"_ Poipole said to herself as he tapped the Beast Ball and was sucked in. He didn't resist being caught. Ash picked up the Beast Ball before he did the new pose he invented for Ultra Beasts. "Poipole, I Ultra Got You!" said Ash doing his pose. "Pika pikachu!"

"Leon! Row" said Rowlet and Starcloud joining in the pose as well. Lillie and the girls giggled at Ash.

"Poipole come on out!" said Ash. He was glad he still had one spot opened for Primeape. Poipole appeared with a smile. "Poipole. Lets become a family" said Ash with Poipole cheering with a smile. Sabrina said. "You are one lucky trainer Ash to catch an Ultra Beast."

"Thanks Sabrina" said Ash. Night came and our heroes have all turned in at the Saffron Pokemon Center. Their next destination is Celadon City and then the Safari Zone to wrap up their Kanto tour.

End of chapter.

 **"Instead of Having Poipole follow them. I decided to have Ash catch him now. Bulbasaur and Squirtle evolved to their final forms. Next chapter will have Damian, Primeape and The Safari Zone. Clemont, Lana and Kiawe will catch pokemon for their siblings**

 **Hau's Dartrix evolves into Decidueye.**

 **New and old pokemon**

 **Ash-Squirtle-Magikarp(Shiny), Spearow, Gengar, Poipole**

 **Kiawe-Rapidash, Onix.**

 **Lana-Magikarp,Goldeen,**

 **Blake-Ivysaur**

 **Mallow-Vileplume.**

 **Dawn-Jigglypuff.**

 **May-Staryu**

 **Max-Pikachu**

 **Cilan-Weepinbell**

 **Iris-Onix**


	6. Kanto Arc Finale

The Next Morning after introducing Poipole to Professor Oak. Our heroes were back on the bus to their route to the Safari Zone. Ash asked if they can make a quick stop in Celadon City. The bus stop at Celadon City and the gang got out of the bus and was now walking towards the P1 Grand Champion arena. "so whos next ash?" asked Kiawe . "A pokemon i caught and i made a promise to like Pidgeot, but i forgot" Lillie hated to see him sad. She knew that ash had his pokemons own needs before his. That's when the gang heard a boy shout. "You worthless pokemon!"

Ash instantly recognized the voice as did Brock and Misty. Right in front of them was a boy about seventeen with blue hair. It was Damian, Charizards old trainer. Right in front of Damian was a Ralts. The alolans gasped at the Ralts, She had bruises all over her body. Rotom scanned Ralts. _"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings."_

"I can't believe that you lost to a Primeape, you had the advantage!" he shouted at the poor pokemon, Ralts curled up scared of her trainer. Damian was about to hit it when Ash shouted. "That's Enough Damian!" he shouted with such rage that made even Incineroar flinch. The classmates and those who never heard such anger from him. Damian looked at ash, "Its you, The boy who took my charmander,"

"You abandoned Charmander and left him to die on that rock if it wasn't for me" said Ash. The others gasp on hearing that even Dawn. Charizard was abandoned when he was a Charmander. "Yeah, so what, he was weak and I bet he is still the weak and pathetic charmander he is" said Damian with a smirk.

"He's no longer a Charmander. Charizard I choose you!" said Ash releasing Charizard from his pokeball. Charizard smiled at the gang but when he saw Damian. His face turned into Fury. He roared so loud that even the kids had to cover their ears from his roar. Charizard kept his growl up as he snorted at his former trainer. The others were shocked to how angry Charizard was seeing his former trainer.

Damian was shocked to see a powerful Charizard in front of him, "T-There is no way that can be Charmander" said Damian. "It is, I trained Charizard and showed him love that you didn't!" Ash said with a bit of anger. Damian then said, "well then prove it by a Pokémon battle, Go Nidoking!" A Nidoking appeared with similar scars on his body. Ash saw it in his eyes fear and pain. "How can you treat all of your pokemon like that? shouted Mallow.

The others were not happy to what they were seeing. Even Dawn when she remembered Infernape as a Chimchar. At least Paul redeemed himself. Ash looked at Kiawe, "Hey Kiawe, may I borrow your Firium Z?"

"Yeah, Just make sure you give it back," said Kiawe handing ash his Firium-Z. Ash inserted the fire type z-crystal into his Z-Power Ring. "Nidoking Poison Sting now!" he barked. Nidoking opened his jaw and fired his poison sting attack. "Charizard use flamethrower," said Ash. Charizard spewed flames, and it canceled out the poison sting. "Nidoking use Take Down!" said Damian.

Nidoking charged at Charizard with take down. "Charizard use Flame Charge!" said Ash. Charizard covered himself with Flame charge and he clashes with Nidoking.

Lillie saw this as her chance to approach Ralts. Ralts flinched when Lillie approach it and knelt on her knees. "Its okay, I won't hurt you " She said with a soothing voice. Ralts had looked at her before she nodded. Lillie carefully picked up Ralts. She returned to the others with Ralts in her arms. Snowy stood beside her trainer. "Nidoking use hyper beam!" said Damian. nidoking opened his jaw and fired his dark beam at charizard. "Dodge it charizard!"said Ash. Charizard dodged the hyper beam and landed in front of Ash. "Charizard time to wrap this up!" said ash activating Kiawe's firium Z. Charizard roared as he and Ash moved as one like Kiawe and Turtonator. The pose finished as Charizard was full of Z-power. He began to form the fireball making Damian's eyes widen at the attack. "Go Charizard, Use Inferno Overdrive!"Charizard fired the z-move at Nidoking. Nidoking took a lot of damage from the attack.

He fainted from the z-move. Charizard returned to his trainer. "Great job buddy," said Ash. 'Ra," said Charizard. Ash handed kiawe back his z-crystal. Damian recalled Nidoking and he decided to make a run for it until Incineroar stood right in front of him with a evil like grin. "Your not going anywhere. A trainer like you doesn't deserve to have pokemon" said Kukui with burnet with her arm crossed. the sirens got close as Officer Jenny came out with handcuffs."Damian Drake, You are under arrest for Pokemon Neglect, Abuse, and Illegal Pokemon Poaching," She said putting the handcuffs on him. Officer Jenny took away the pokemon he had on him and he had Thirty three Pokeballs. . she loaded him into a police car as it drove off. She looked at the gang "My fellow sisters have been after him for three years, I thank you kids for stopping him from fleeing. Come, I want you all to adopt his pokemon for stopping him."

Officer Jenny drove her jeep with the gang to the center with charizard flying over them. Once inside the center did nurse joy release all of Damians pokemon. Damian had besides Nidoking and Ralts was a Tentacruel, Magnezone, Magnemite,Magneton,Vulpix(kanto) Ninetale(kanto), Nidoqueen, Arcanine, Smoochum, Victreebel, Cloyster, Sandslash (Kanto),Vaporeon, Golem(kanto), Seadra, Tangrowth, Xatu, Lapras, Blastoise, Ivysaur, Bulbasaur, Fennekin, Charmander,Cyndaquil, Empoleon, and Five Eevees.

Rotom took a picture of them before he scanned them all. "Oh my arceus, so many new pokemon, i got to scan them zzzt" He said

 _. Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon. Nidoking swings its large tail about to create distance, then charges in with the full force of its body behind it."_

 _"Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokémon. Nidoqueen has thick skin covering its entire body, protecting it from whatever techniques are used against it."_

 _"Tentacruel, the Jellyfish Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tentacool. Tentacruel uses its tentacles to capture prey and holds it until weakened from poison."_

 _"Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokémon. It evolves from Magneton in certain magnetic areas, and emits energy from each of its three magnets."_

 _"Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon. The evolved form of Magnemite. Its anti-gravitational powers allow it to float, and it can emit powerful magnetic and electric fields."_

 _"Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. It's able to float through the air and emits Thunder Wave through its magnet-shaped units located on its sides."_

 _"Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Vulpix. With its nine tails and thick golden coat, Ninetales is said to live a thousand years."_

 _"Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon. Arcanine runs so smoothly, it appears to be flying and is known for its majestic cry."_

 _"Smoochum, the Kiss Pokémon. Smoochum's lips are quite sensitive, so it uses them first to investigate objects."_

 _"Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokemon. Said to live in huge colonies deep in jungles, although no one has ever returned from prey with the sweet aroma of honey. Swallowed whole, the prey is melted in a day, bones and all."_

 _"Cloyster, a Bivalve Pokémon. Once it slams its shell shut, it is impossible to open, even by those with superior that live in seas with harsh tidal currents grow large, sharp spikes on their a missile can't break the spikes it uses to stab opponents. They're even harder than its shell."_

 _"Golem, a Megaton Pokémon, It sheds its skin once a year. The discarded shell immediately hardens and crumbles is capable of blowing itself up. It uses this explosive force to jump from mountain to rock-like body is so durable, even high-powered dynamite blasts fail to scratch its rugged hide"_

 _"Seadra, a Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Horsea. Seadra has a violent temperament, and the quills that cover its body can render its victim unconscious."_

 _"Tangrowth, the Vine Pokémon. Tangrowth captures its prey by extending its arms, which are made of vines."_

 _"Xatu, the Mystic Pokémon. This unusual Pokémon can see the past and the future as well. It watches the sun's movement all day long."_

 _"Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs."_

 _"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it's in good health."_

 _"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even-tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset."_

 _Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon. Vaporeon is made up of molecules similar to water, which allows it to melt and vanish._

 _"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. A Normal type. Eevee can evolve into many different Pokémon."_

 _"Empoleon, The Emperor Pokémon, and the final form of Piplup, It swims as fast as a jet boat. The edges of its wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting three horns that extend from its beak attest to its power. The leader has the biggest horns."_

The gang was godsmack to how many pokemon Damian caught. All of damians old pokemon looked nervous until Charizard approached them. "Ra, Ra,Ra(you don't ever have to be afraid of Damian again, He will never hurt you again) said Charizard.

all of them looked relieved on hearing that. Nurse Joy did a scan on all of them. "Thank Arceus, They were not all terribly abused like Nidoking and Ralts." said Nurse Joy.

"Ra, Ra,Ra(My trainer and his friends are going to take care of you all now, They will give you the love Damian didn't give.)" said Charizard in pokespeech. Pikachu, and Snowy agreed with him. Kiawe approached all the fire type pokemon. "My name is Kiawe and i love Fire type pokemon. My sister and i will take care of you."

Mimo carefully picked up Fennekin and started to brush its fur. It had a big smile on its face. Charmander laid down beside her. Arcanine approached and he gently place his hand on him. Nurse Joy handed him all the Fire type pokemon, Golem and one of the Eevees. . Misty and Lana split the water pokemon. Misty took Lapras,Blastoise, Tentacruel, and Vaporeon. Lana Adopted Cloyster, Seadra and Eevee. May adopted Xatu. Cilan adopted Victreebel and Bulbasaur. Mallow adopted Tangrowth and Eevee. Lillie adopted Nidoqueen, Ivysaur, and Eevee. Sophocles adopted the Magnemite line since Clemont has them all and Clemont adopted the other Eevee. Brock adopted Ninetales since he already has a Golem. Dawn adopted Smoochum and Empoleon. She always wanted an Empoleon and She asked Misty and Lana if she can have him. The two girls didn't mind at all. They wanted a Piplup. Ash was left with Nidoking. All of them were happy with their new pokemon. Ash sent Venusaur and Blastoise to the lab so he can have room for Nidoking and Primeape. Professor Oak phoned and he wondered how the gang got so many new pokemon each. . "I should have known. Damian was nothing but a troublemaker, I am so suspending his licence."

The gang bid farewell to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny as they walked towards the arena. With Damian dealt with, they can finally get back to why they came to this part of town. They arrived to the arena and Ash sent out Hawlucha,Heracross and Scraggy. they entered the building and found A young women was training a Hitmonlee when she noticed them. Her eyes widen when she recognized him. "Ash, Brock Misty? Hello, it's been a while." said Rebecca with a smile. "It sure has Rebecca." said Ash.

"Yeah your grown" said Misty.

"Hang on i'll go get my dad" said Rebecca leaving them alone in the training room. Hawlucha, Heracross, and Scraggy hit the punching bags to kill their boredom.

"I cant believe we each got new pokemon" spoke Dawn holding Smoochum. Smoochum was alot happier with her than Damian.

"I hope that creep gets whats coming to him" said Hau as the gang was waiting on Anthony. There was other fighting types in the room, A Machamp, Sawk, Hitmonchan and a Ursaring. A muscular man entered the room. "Ash good to see you again," said Anthony shaking his hand . "and you as well Anthony," said Ash returning the shake. Anthony looked at Scraggy and Hawlucha. "A Hawlucha, Heracross and a Scraggy, Don't see one of those everyday," said Anthony. "Yeah there very strong, but you know why I'm here right," said Ash

Anthony laughed a bit. "Oh yeah, hell be very happy to see you, Yo Primeape, there's someone here to see you!" A Primeape came out of the back room wearing a P1 champion belt. Primeape was very shock to see his trainer. Rotom took that chance to scan Primeape.

 _"Primeape, The Pig Monkey Pokémon, Always furious and tenacious to boot. It will not abandon chasing its quarry until it is caught."_

"Wow, This is the first time for us seeing a Primeape" said Kiawe. The others nodded their heads. Ash then said "Hey Primeape, its great to see you again, I hope you can forgive me for taking so long. Now I'm back for you."Primeape approached him and Ash ready himself for a punch until Primeape hugged him. His eyes were full of happiness. Ash smiled returning the hug. he said. "hang on I got you a gift"

Primeape was curious and let him go. Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out his Kanto hat. He placed it on his head and primeape looked at the hat. He did like the hat. "I wore many other hats after this one and I thought you would want it" said Ash. Primeape was very happy to rejoin his trainer. He looked at Hawlucha and Scraggy. Scraggy headbutted Primeape which made everyone tense up. Primeape started to laugh at the young pokemon. He patted his head for he wouldn't hurt a young pokemon. He looked at Hawlucha. "Prime, Primeape"

"Haw, Hawlucha," said Hawlucha and the two began to talk about their past battles. Ash was happy they were becoming fast friends. Hawlucha and Primeape wished to test each other's strength out and fist bumped. Anthony handed Ash Primeapes pokeball. "Take good care of him ash, He's taught all my other fighting types a lot of moves, Be shocked to all that he's learned."

"Thanks Anthony," said Ash before he looked at Primeape "Ready to rejoin my team Primeape?" he asked the fighting type. Primeape nodded ready for tough opponents to test his strength. Ash recalled his pokemon and they left the arena. Hau found a wild Mankey and caught it for his team. The gang got on the bus as it headed for the Safari Zone located near Fuchsia City. While on the Bus. They did some bonding with their new pokemon. An hour later did their bus arrive to the Safari Zone.

"Alright everyone, Were here" said kukui with a smile as the gang got off the bus. Wow so this is the Safari Zone?" asked Sophocles as the gang got closer to the cabin "Yeah, its caretaker is very protective of it." said Ash knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal Kaiser and Dragonair, "Oh its you Ash, Its been a long time." said Kaiser. He was getting older and he was walking on a cane.

"Yeah, My friends and i came here hoping to catch some pokemon" said Ash

"Yes, yes of course, come on in" said Kaiser. The gang walked inside the cabin. Rotom scanned Dragonair after he took its picture. " _Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon. Dragonair has the ability to manipulate the elements as it wishes."_

"Now for you all that has never been here before, You cannot use your pokemon to attack the pokemon here in the zone, You are only allowed to use the Safari Balls," said Kaiser. He handed them a lot of Safari Balls in two buckets. The gang went outside the cabin and splitted up the safari balls evenly so they all had a chance to catch pokemon. Kukui and Burnet would watch from the entrance. "Alright gang let's meet up here in a little bit." said Ash.

"Hey Ash, Try not to capture any Tauros" joked Misty as the group laughed."Oh ha ha, Your not gonna let me live that down will yah" said Ash as he sarcastically laughed. "Nope" said Brock and Misty,

They all went separate ways with Ash and Lillie together. "Keep an eye out for any pokemon we may want Pikachu." said Ash. Then he spotted a Shiny Rhydon. "A rhydon perfect" said Ash before he tossed a Safari Ball at the shiny pokemon capturing it. Rotom scanned his new capture. "Rhydon, The Drill Pokemon and the evolved form of Rhyhorn. It is known as the Drill Pokémon. Its large horn gives it formidable attack power."

Ash was happy for his new capture that he also caught Eight Eevees, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, and a Scyther, ash planned to have one of the evolved forms of Eevee. Lillie caught a Chansey, Abra, Wigglytuff, and two more Eevees. The two returned to professor Kukui as the rest of the gang appeared each of them happy with their new captures. Kiawe caught a Magby for Mimo and a few Growlithes as well as more Tauros and Ponytas for the family ranch. Dawn caught a Butterfree, misdreavus, and an Eevee. Brock caught a Rhyhorn. Mallow caught herself a Bellossom, Exegguttor and a Nidorina. Sophocles caught a Elekid and Eevee. Lana caught her sisters a Slowpoke and a shellder and she caught a Krabby, Starmie, Poliwrath and a Feebas. Cilan caught a Vileplume and an Eevee. Max caught a scyther and a Growlithe. Misty caught two poliwhirls and a Kingler for the gym. Clemont found an Egg in the middle of the Safari Zone with black and yellow markings so he assumed it was an electric type pokemon. He caught Bonnie a Rhyhorn, Cleffa, Magby, Elekid and a Growlithe. Serena caught herself a Butterfree, Starmie, Jigglypuff and Rhyhorn. May caught another Eevee and a Snubbull. Hau caught a Rhydon and a Noibat. Blake was very lucky to catch a Dratini and a Tauros. Iris found a Noibat and a Goomy since both were dragon type pokemon.

The gang were happy with their new Pokemon and one Safari Ball was left. "So who should get it?" asked Kiawe as a Dratini appeared. A Dratini! so cute!" said the girls. Rotom scanned it after taking its picture. _"Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls."_

Dratini approached them before it nuzzled against Ash's leg. "How cute, it loves you Ash" said Lillie. Ash picked up the dragon type carefully. "Do you want to come with us Dratini?" he asked.

"Tini!" smiled Dratini. Ash tapped him with the last safari ball and the gang went back to Kaiser. Kaiser transferred their new pokemon into pokeballs and they all teleported to the lab. The gang went back on the bus and they were on their way to their final destination. "So where we going next professor Kukui?" asked Lillie. Nebby was in her arms sleeping, Snowy was playing tag with Piplup while Empoleon watched besides Dawn. He was quiet and already loyal to his new trainer.

" Grandpa Canyon. A canyon where we can find Fossils of ancient pokemon." said Kukui. Ash remembered that Aerodactyl was still in the caves under the canyon. He planned to catch it as the bus turned up to Grandpa Canyon. Waiting for them was none other than Professor Oak and some scientists. "Alola Professor" said Mallow.

"And Alola to you as well Mallow." said Professor Oak before he said "These Scientists came all the way from Kalos to find the fossils here for their study. He lead the group to a specific area where there pickaxes were all set up. They heard heavy footsteps as a Trex like pokemon was charging straight at them "A Tyrantrum!" said Brock. Rotom scanned the fossil pokemon.

 _"Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokémon. Using its jaw, Tyrantrum can rip through thick metal. In times past, it was considered unbeatable."_

Tyrantrum stopped right in front of Bonnie as it gave her a lick. Bonnie remembered that it was her old friend as she hugged her head. "Tyrant!,Tyrantrum" said Tyrantrum as it smiled happy to see her again. "Oh its you again" said the panting scientist that was chasing the pokemon. The rest of the scientists caught up to them, "She's been acting very excited for the last few minutes before she ran off." said the lead scientist. Tyrantrum was purring as she placed Bonnie on her back with a smile. "I missed you too Tyrantrum" said Bonnie as she started to brush her white fur. "It's very clear she missed you as well Bonnie" said Serena.

"She's too trained for us to keep at the research facility so we decided that since you trained her. You can have her" said the scientist

"Really?" asked Bonnie as the scientist handed her Tyrantrums pokeball. Sarah Harper and Mimo climbed on her back as Tyrantrum took them on a walk.

"Shall we get to it?" asked Kukui watching the trex walk with the kids.

"Aye" said the gang. Lillie changed out of her dress into an excavation outfit in the bus. The gang each grab a pickaxe and they start digging for fossils. After digging for a while. Lillie found a rock with a sail on it. "Congratulations Lillie, You found a Sail Fossil. It can be revived into Aumara" said Rotom. "A Rock and Ice Type pokemon."

"Alright. Another Ice Type pokemon" said Lillie looking at Snowy with a smile. "Vul" said Snowy. Max found a Claw Fossil. Dawn, May and Serena also found a Sail Fossil. Brock found a Dome, Helix, Old Amber, Root, Claw, Skull, Armor, Cover, Plume, Jaw and Sail Fossil. "How lucky can i get" said Brock holding his new fossils for the gym. Iris,Max Ash, Hau, Kiawe,and Blake found Jaw, Skull, and Armor Fossils. Mallow and Cilan found a Root Fossil. Iris was happy to know that she was getting another dragon type. Max also found a Claw fossil and Blake found an Old Amber. Misty recovered a Helix, Cover, Dome and a Sail fossil as well. Clemont and Sophocles found an Armor fossil

Thats when they heard a very angry roar coming from nearby. "What was that?" asked Dawn until they heard Squishy and Tyrantrum's roar. The gang took off towards the roaring and they came upon Tyrantrum fighting a Mega Aerodactyl. "Mega Aerodactyl!" shouted Clemont. A hole was in the ground as three Kabutops, Kabutos, Omanytes and Omasters were also causing trouble. Rotom scanned the three fossil pokemon. _"Omanyte and Omastar, Kabuto and Kabutops. It is believed these Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of their behavior is shrouded in mystery. Though some have speculated that they may still exist, none of these Pokémon have ever been seen alive._

 _"Aerodactyl, an extinct Flying Pokémon. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey."_

Tyrantrum roared again as it fired a Hyper Beam at Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl canceled out the Hyper Beam with its own. Aerodactyl looked at the gang and it's face became angry when it saw Ash and them. "Ash, i think this is the same Aerodactyl that tried to eat you" said Misty.

The others remembered ash telling them this story before one point during their adventure together. "Yeah and it want's to settle this, Charizard i choose you!" said Ash release Charizard. The fire type appeared with a roar. In his claw was a mysterious green gem. He found it the other day while he was napping near the oak corral. Like it was meant for him. He growled when he saw Aerodactyl as Ash got on his back a he took off into the sky. Tyrantrum roared as she used iron head on a Kabutops knocking it out. Brock tossed a pokebal at it and an Omastar. The other scientists caught the other fossil pokemon as they watched Charizard and Aerodactyl battle. They threw flamethrower, Dragon Rage, and Dragon Tail at each other. Aerodactyl hits them with a barrage of Rock Throw. Charizard started to fall down to the earth. Ash was off his back and the two were knocked out. "ASH!" screamed the gang.

"Pikapi!" said Pikachu. Charizard woke up and he quickly grabs Ash as the two crashed into a small lake. Charizard hated water but he looked at Ash woke up and was swimming to him. "Hang on Charizard!, i'm coming" said Ash as he was slowly losing consciousness. Charizard swam to him as the green gem glowed. Once he reached ash. The stone let out a bright light as the light shot out of the lake, "What's going on in there?" asked Kiawe. Brock looked to see his keystone was glowing. The same with May's Max's,Dawns and Misty, a splash was heard as Charizard shot out of the water covered in a pink light. "I Think Charizard is mega evolving!" said Clemont.

The pink light went away to reveal Charizard in a form that wasn't the X or Y mega form. Charizard's new form was like Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y combined together. His upper body was black and his underbelly was green. Green Fire came from his mouth and on his two wing like appendages and his tailfire was also green.. His eyes were green as yell. Charizard roared as he faced Aerodactyl. The gang was shocked to see a new mega form of Charizard. Squishy and Z2 said "Mega Charizard Z Even Ash was taken back at Charizard's mega form. "Charizard!, you mega evolved to save us" said ash hugging his back.

"Ra" said Charizard before he formed a Flare Blitz. He was covered in green fire. . Aerodactyl came in with Giga Impact. The two mega pokemon clashed with their attacks. Both took recoil damage, "Charizard use Focus Punch!" said Ash. Charizard hits Aerodactyl very hard with Focus Punch. Aerodactyl was pummeling to the ground. "Now finish it with Seismic Toss!" said Ash. Charizard grabs Aerodactyl and he tosses it into the ground very hard with Seismic Toss. Ash pulls out a Great Ball and caught the fossil pokemon. Charizard landed as Ash got off him. Lillie instantly hugged him a bit shaken. "Don't you ever do something that reckless again!" she said after breaking the hug.

"I can't promise you that Lillie. Not when there's a pokemon's life in danger." said Ash. She smiled at him. "Then i better get used to it"

The rest of the gang was admiring Charizard in his mega form. Rotom took two pictures as Charizard reverted back to his normal form. His stone in his claw. " _You have been given a great gift Charizard_ " said Squishy as the two cores looked at the stone.

"What do you mean Squishy?" asked Ash.

" _That stone is none other than Charizardite Z. A very rare and powerful mega stone. It exells Mega Charizard X and Y because Z has both their powers"_ said Z2.

"Wow Charizard, how did it feel to mega evolve into Mega Charizard Z?" asked Ash.

"RA!" roared Charizard happy that he achieved mega evolution. Ash sent out Aerodactyl and the prehistoric pokemon was calmer and it was in its normal form. A loud rumble was heard from its stomach. Ash pulled out a bowl of pokemon food and Aerodactyl digged in. it finished the bowl in less than five seconds."Wow it must have been so hungry." said Lana.

"No doubt causing it to go into a fit" said Sophocles. Aerodactyl thin licked his new trainer for the meal. "Your welcome Aerodactyl" Ash said recalling the pokemon. He handed professor oak Aerodactyls pokeball. "Make sure he gets plenty of food professor" said Ash

"No problem my boy." said Oak. Now that the problem with the fossil pokemon was over. The gang waved goodbye to the scientists and professor oak as he was on his way back to the ranch, Ash and Bonnie recalled Charizard and Tyrantrum. The gang got on the bus and kukui drove them to Cinnabar island so they can revive the fossils they collected. They went to the fossil center and they asked the scientists if they could revive the fossils. The scientists told them that it would take them twenty four hours until there new pokemon was ready. The gang decided to chill at the beach for the rest of the day. The gang released their pokemon.

Mallow had Steene, Vilplume, Ivysaur, Tangrowth and her Eevee. Kiawe had Turtonator, Marowak, Houndoom, Magmar, Arcanine and Charizard. Mimo had Fennekin, Vulpix, Charmander, and Growlithe. Lillie had Snowy, Nebby, Icicle,, Sylph her Ralts, Jafar her Abra and Ebon one of her Eevees. Sophocles had Togedemaru, Charjabug, Raichu, Eevee, Magnezone, and Elekid. Lana had Popplio, Squirtle, Dewgong, Tentacruel she just caught, Magikarp and her Eevee. Cilan had his Pansage, Stunfisk, Crustle, Bulbasaur and Victreebel. Dawn had Piplup, Lopunny, Mamoswine, Empoleon,, Eevee and Quilava. Palkia had to go partol her realm. Misty only had her Gyarados, Vaporeon, Blastoise and Psyduck. The rest of the gang still had the same team since they didn't swap their pokemon. . They all put on their swimming trunks and bikini. They all played in the water with their pokemon except for the fire types. they got ice cream as they enjoyed their last day in Kanto. Being on a bus made their trip faster. rotom took pictures to document. Mimo made a big castle with the help of Kiawe and the fire types. As the gang ate their ice cream did they noticed a pod of Lapras was migrating near the island. "Look at that Lapras" said Lana. Ash smiled remembering his Lapras. he told the others about his lapras the other day. He was the leader of his own pod now. Ash wondered how he was doing. The leader Lapras looked at the one beside him and they nodded. The leader swam towards the shore super fast. Ash and the gang noticed it was heading for them. Ash instantly recognized his old lapras. Lapras arrived to the beach and Ash hugged his head "Hi Lapras, good to see you again" he said with a smile. Lapra looked back at his pod and waved a fin. They returned the wave before they resumed their migration. Ash was shocked as was the other kanto pokemon. "but what about your pod?" he asked. Lapras shook his head. He let another take his place so he can rejoin Ash. Ash smiled before he said "I'm glad to have you back Lapras."

Lapras was introduced to his friends and the pokemon. Lapras nuzzled Lillie with his head. The gang resumed their time at the beach with Lapras. By sunset they was all tired and ready for some sleep. Ash pulled out Lapras old pokeball and returned him. His pokeball vanished to Oaks Labs. After everyone showered and changed into their sleepwear, They was all chilling outside the Pokemon Joy gave them all a big room to share. Starcloud was stretching his legs as Rayquaza was flying.

"I cant believe how many new pokemon we got today" said Mallow.

"I hope Damian gets whats coming to him" said Lillie. All of her pokemon was playing charjabug train with the others. They a,ready ate dinner provided by the center. "According to Samuel. He's serving a life sentence for his crimes." said Kukui.

"Ra" said Incineroar.

"Good, It's Karma." said Hau.

"tomorrow we will be begin our Johto tour. We wil be up early so we can reach New Bark Town and pick up the newly revived pokemon" said Kukui.

"I wonder what awaits us in Johto." said Kaiwe.

"Alot of Johto pokemon thats for sure" said Mallow."

"I wonder if well get to meet a Lugia" said Lana.

"Well see," said Brock The others nodded before Starcloud was looking at the sky. The group then heard a loud squawk. "Hey whats that?" asked Serena pointing to the sky. The group looked at the sky and they saw a majestic bird covered in a golden aura.

"It's Ho-oh!" said Ash.

"Ho-oh, The legendary pokemon that hasn't been around people in thousands of years" said Burnet. "Must take picture." said Rotom as he rapidly took pictures. Lillie and Ash linked their hands together as they watched Ho-oh flew towards the sunset. "You know this is the fifth time i've seen Ho-oh on my journey" said Ash.

"Really?" asked Lillie looking at her boyfriend.

Ash looked at her with a smile. "Ho-oh is the first Legendary Pokemon i ever seen. There was i time after i was down for losing the Indigo League then i saw Ho-oh again. Since then i knew that it was Ho-oh to never give up on my dream" He said looking back at the bird. That's when he noticed something was falling to them. A Feather was gliding down with the wind and Ash caught the feather. It was red with a bit of green on it. "Wow such a pretty feather" said Mallow looking at the feather.

They heard Ho-oh squawk again. Ash and the gang looked at Ho-oh. " _You truly are the one who will change this world Ash Ketchum. Should you ever need my Guidance or my strength in battle. Focus on my feather and i shall come aid you_ " spoke Ho-oh with telepathy.

Ash and the gang looked back at the feather before they waved to the phoenix. "Goodbye Ho-oh! And thanks alot" said Ash.

" _And good luck to you all Ultra Guardians"_ screeched Ho-oh as she flew to the rainbow that appeared and was gone. "Wow that was amazing" said Serena.

"Who would have thought that we would see Ho-oh." said Clemont.

"Such an experience i wont forget." said Kukui. The group just stood there as they watched the sunset. Thier Kanto Tour was over but their adventure was just beginning

 _ **End of chapter.**_

 _ **"Alright Kanto is done and now its Johto. I change Poipole to a girl since its always nuzzling pikachu for some reason. Ash recieves a Rainbow Wing from Ho-oh. Let me know how you guys like My version of Mega Charizard Z. The Fossil Pokemon wont be posted until the next chapter. The group just got the fossils for now.. Kiawe will be catching pokemon for his families ranch as well.**_

 _ **New and Old Pokemon.**_

 _ **Ash-Nidoking, Primeape, (Shiny)Rhydon, Eight Eevees, Scyther, Aerodactyl, Lapras, Dratini,Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Hitmontop.**_

 _ **Lillie-Ivysaur, Ralts, three Eevees, Nidoqueen, Chansey, Abra, Wigglytuff,**_

 _ **Kiawe- Cyndaquil, Arcanine, Golem, Two Tauros, Two Ponytas, Two Growlithes , Eevee,**_

 _ **Mimo-Charmander-Fennekin, Growlithe,**_

 _ **Mallow-Tangrowth, Eevee, Bellossom, Nidorina.(Kanto) Exeggutor.**_

 _ **Lana-Cloyster, Seadra, Eevee, Krabby, Starmie, Poliwrath, Feebas, Tentacruel.**_

 _ **Sarah-Slowpoke**_

 _ **Harper-Shellder,**_

 _ **Sophocles-Magnetmite, magneton, Magnezone, Elekid, Eevee,**_

 _ **Misty-Lapras,Blastoise, Tentacruel, poliwhirls, Kingler**_

 _ **Brock-(Kanto)Ninetales, Rhyhorn,**_

 _ **May-Xatu, Eevee Snubbull.**_

 _ **Max-scyther, Growlithe**_

 _ **Dawn-Smoochum, Empoleon, Butterfree, misdreavus, Eevee.**_

 _ **Cilan-Victreebel, Bulbasaur, Vileplume, Eevee.**_

 _ **Iris-Noibat, Goomy,**_

 _ **Serena-Butterfree, Starmie, Jigglypuff and Rhyhorn.**_

 _ **Clemont-Egg, Eevee,**_

 _ **Bonnie-Tyrantrum, Rhyhorn, Cleffa, Magby, Elekid, Growlithe.**_

 _ **Hau-Mankey, Noibat, Rhydon**_

 _ **Blake-Dratini, Tauros.**_


	7. Johto part 1

The next morning around four a.m. Our heroes packed up everything and had a nice breakfast made by Brock and Cilan. Ash sent back charizard, Pidgeot, Gengar, Primeape and Nidoking for His Johto team, Magikarp, He kept Rowlet. Rowlet has been showing strange signs recently and Ash wondered what was up with his first Alola Pokemon. He also wanted to make room for his new fossil pokemon. The group loaded the bus before they went to the fossil center to pick up their new fossil pokemon, Waiting for them was the scientists. They had all the gangs new fossil pokemon in their pokeballs. "Thanks for reviving them for us" said Max.

"It's what we do" said the scientists as Brock had sent out all his new fossil pokemon. Rotom scanned the ones they didn't know about.

" _Anorith, the Old Shrimp Pokémon. Anorith once inhabited old seas, and is believed to have used its two well developed hooves to capture prey._

 _Lileep, the Sea Lily Pokémon. Lileep is believed to affix itself to stones on the ocean floor, and uses its petal-like tentacles to catch prey_

 _Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel._

 _Shieldon, the Shield Pokémon. The skin on its face is very hard, and it has a habit of polishing it by rubbing against trees._

 _Tirtouga, the Prototurtle Pokémon. Tirtouga can dive underwater to half-mile depths, and can also attack onshore._

 _Archen, the First Bird Pokémon, It is the ancestor of all bird Pokémon. Archen itself could not actually fly but moved by hopping from treetop to treetop, To all appearances flightless, it was able to glide down from tall treetops to snag its prey._

 _Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. Tyrunt's jaws are so big and powerful, it can crunch up a car. If it doesn't like something, it responds with a wild tantrum._

 _Amaura, the Tundra PokémonThis ancient Pokémon was restored from part of its body that had been frozen in ice for over 100 million years. This calm Pokémon lived in a cold land where there were no violent predators like Tyrantrum."_

The rest of the gang got their new fossil pokemon out and formed bonds with them. Ash noticed that his Tyrunt, Anorith and Cranidos were shiny pokemon. Cranidos was red, Anorith had a yellow color and his Tyrunt was blue. Lillie was happily greeting her Aumaura and it too was a shiny pokemon. Instead of it being blue, it had the color of snow like Snowy's fur. Rotom was taking pictures of their new pokemon before the gang recalled them. They left Cinnabar island and was on the road that would take them to New Bark Town. Around seven is when they arrived in New Bark Town. The bus pulled up to Elms lab and they saw that he was outside his lab. Ash was off the bus as he waved. "Alola Professor Elm." He greeted.

"Alola," said The others greeting him as they got off the bus.

"And Alola to you as well. Nice to see you again Ash, Brock and Misty." said Elm. Kukui and Burnet was the last ones off the bus. "Elm good to see you again" said Kukui.

"Kalob still teaching at the pokemon school" said Elm as he then greeted Burnet with a handshake." And this must be your Fiance Burnet."

"Nice to meet you Elm." said Burnet as Elm handed Them each a pokeball. "Since i won't be able to make it to the wedding. This is my gift to you two." said Elm. Kukui sent out a Hitmonchan and Burnet sent out a Bayleef. "Excellent. Just the sparring partner for Incineroar and Hitmonlee." said Kukui as Incineroar fistbumped Hitmonchan. "Come on in, I have a new trainer coming in today." said Elm as he lead the gang into his lab. His assistant was tending to the starters. the three Johto Starters being fed pokemon food. "So cute," exclaimed the girls looking at the starters. Chikorita blushed while Totodile did a bit of a dance. Cyndaquil just layed there taking a nap. Rotom had taken a picture of them before he scanned Chikorita. _"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe."_

"Yes, like samuel does for Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. I raise these three until a new trainer is ready" said Elm. He was examining Poipole and Starcloud. Since Poipole was an Ultra Beast. He never got to see one so close.

"Hello Professor, I'm here for my first pokemon" said a girls voice. The gang looked to see a honey haired girl with blue eyes. She was wearing a blue and grey dress with a blue bow in one of her pigtails Next to her was a small brown bear pokemon and a brown lion with a red gold mask. A cloud resembling smoke bellowed between two plates resembling mountains. Rotom scanned the two pokemon. " _Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey."_

 _"Entei, the Volcano Pokemon and one of the Legendary Beasts of Johto, Entei embodies the passion of magma. This Pokémon is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch."_

The gang was shocked that this girl had a legendary pokemon and she hasn't even been a trainer. Ash Brock and misty , however, took a good look at the girl before Ash said "Molly? Molly Hale?"

The girl smiled when she recognized Ash "hi Ash, hows it been?"said Molly with a wave. "It's been like four years since i last saw you, you grew up" said Ash with a smile. Pikachu waved at her from his spot. Starcloud studied this human with his blue eyes. Ash you know this girl?" asked Mallow

"Yeah, we use to be playmates when I was six and she was about one and a half. Her parents are friends with my mom," said Ash. The others had nodded their heads before they introduced themselves to Molly. "So how did you befriend Entei Molly?" asked Kiawe.

"Well, It was two years ago I was with Mama and Papa exploring a hot spring and I came upon Entie exhausted and covered in bruises, Teddy and I instantly went to heal him. Entie thought I was going to capture him, But I told him I just wanted to heal him. Entie nodded and I healed his wounds. Papa gave me a few potions for Teddy, After I healed him, we became friends." said Molly smiling while petting Entei's side. The gang looked at her with respect.

"So your going to pick your starter today?" asked Lillie.

'Yep, that's right," said Molly before she approached the three starters. She had studied all three of them before she looked at Cyndaquil. "I made my choice. I choose Cyndaquil," she said picking up Cyndaquil. Elm handed her cyndaquils pokeball along with five pokeballs and a National Pokedex. "Thanks Professor Elm," said Molly holding Cyndaquil. Totodile and Chikorita looked sad until Mallow and Lana cheered them up. "I'm sure you'll be picked next time Totodile, after all you are a cutie," said Lana. Totodile jumped a few times with a smile. Mallow commented Chikorita on her sweet scent which made the grass type smile. Elm said 'Why don't you take Chikorita and Totodile Lana, Mallow."

That made the girls gasp."But Professor, Won't there be other trainers?" asked Mallow.

"Not for another two months and by then, they would be to bored here. I see no trouble at all" said Elm with a smile. Mallow looked at Chikorita "do you want to come with me Chikorita?"asked Mallow

"Chiko" smiled Chikorita jumping into her arms. Totodile lightly nipped on Lana's head. Professor elm handed the girls their pokeballs and they recalled them. Mallow and Lana made room by sending Squirtle and Vileplume to the lab.

They stayed at the lab for another hour before they were ready to head for their next destination in Johto which was Azalea Town. The gang all wondered what awaited them in Azalea Town. "I wonder if were going to see Kurt. The Pokeball maker." said Brock.

"Oh i visited him and he made me several pokeballs from apricorns" said May. She currently had Blaziken, Wartortle, Staryu, Ledyba and Skitty.

"Arn;t apricorns usually too hard for anyone to bite though?" asked bonnie.

"They are but Kurt is a master of making special pokeballs out of apricorns from what i heard about" said Clemont as the bus stopped at a spot Cilan wanted. He wanted to catch a Wild chikorita and he came back thirty minutes later with a smile. The bus resumed its course for Azalea Town and by midday they reach their destination. Misty and Lana caught a Slowbro and a Slowking for themselves after encountering it in the wild near the outskirts. Max and Misty caught a Totodile and Lillie caught a Furret. Sophocles and Cilan caught a Pineco. The group headed for Kurt's House and they were created by Maisey. His granddaughter and she was ten now with her own pokemon. A Slowking. "Wow it's been a long time since i seen you kids" said Kurt greeting them with the GS Ball in his hands. "Still haven't been able to open the GS Ball i see" said Brock.

"No. I tried everything" said Kurt as he handed Ash back the GS Ball. "Now kukui has told me that you all like to have some special pokeball made" said Kurt.

"Yes please" said the gang. Maisy then lead the gang outside of the workshop and towards several tree with White Apricorns. "These are White Apricorns which Grandpa makes into Fast Balls. Fast Balls are used to catch pokemon that are fast and try to get away."

"so which ones are okay to pick?" Lillie asked. Maisy said pointing to the lower branches. "Those right there are ripe for picking, Be careful and pick one at a time. if you pick more than one at once. you can damage and destroy the tree."

The gang each took a White Apricorn carefully not to destroy the trees. Maisy lead the gang towards the forest. "we can get the rest of the Apricorns here in the forests" she said stopping at several trees with Pink Apricorns. "These are called Pink Apricorns, Grandpa can make them into Love balls for catching different genders of a pokemon." said Maisy. The girls and Ash took two of them each. Maisy had a bag for the gangs Apricorns they picked. Maisy took them to trees that had Yellow Apricorns that are made into Moon Balls that allow certain pokemon to evolve if they can evolve by moonstone. The gang picked one each. The next tree was filled with Green Apricorns which are made into Friend Balls. A pokeball that makes wild pokemon more friendly when caught. The gang picked two each. the next tree was filled with Red Apricorns that are made into Level balls. They are used to catch weak pokemon. the gang picked one each. The next tree the gang visited had Blue Apricorns. Maisy told them that they are made into Lure Balls for capturing Water Pokemon. Lana, Misty picked three while the rest of the gang took one. and the last Tree the gang visited had Black Apricorns which are made into Heavy Balls. A pokeball used to catch heavy pokemon. Brock and the boys picked two each.

They were about to return to the workshop as Togedemaru took off into a nearby bush. She looked to see a Yellow tiger pokemon near a log not to far from them. "Hey Togedemaru, where did you go?" asked Sophocles. The Tiger took off into the forest. Togedemaru curious went to investigate as she saw a small Tiger cub like the big one although its was a darker orange color and its cape was smaller and yellow. It was asleep in a curl. "Madu" said Togedemaru. Sophocles caught up and he saw the small pokemon asleep. "Huh? Never seen a pokemon like this before" He then looked around trying to find its parents before he carefully picked it up. The cub yawned before it opened its eyes. It blinked at him before its stomach. "Oh you must be hungry. Here i got some pokemon food for yah." He said offering it some food. The cub pokemon took the food in it let off a pur. He then sets it down thinking its parents would be back soon. "Hey Sophocles were heading back to the workshop." said Mallow.

"Okay im coming" said Sophocles. The baby pokemon looked at him as Sophocles left back to his friends. The cub followed unaware that its father was watching him. Raikou watched his only son go to the boy. " _He will be taken care of Raikou"_ spoke Ho-oh through their bond.

" _I know. That boy is pure like the others including the chosen one. Lugia's daughter is coming to join the Chosen One"_ said Raikou. He knew Suicune was planning on giving the orange haired one her son as well. Sophocles caught up with his friends as they returned to the workshop. They handed Kurt the bags of Apricorns. "Excellent. I will get started although it won't be done until tomorrow morning" said Kurt.

"Sweet. I can't wait" said Hau very excited to get special made pokeballs. Nebby was crawling around under the supervision of the pokemon. Starcloud was enjoying a nap as Lillie brushed his mane. He purred with delight. "Does that feel good Starcloud?" asked Ash sitting right next to her. "Leo" purred Starcloud.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll do it everyday if you want me to" said Lillie with a smile. "Why don't we have lunch before we go exploring Ilex Forest for pokemon" said Brock.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Dawn. The small pokemon was playing charjabug train. Sophocles was typing on his computer to find out what kind of pokemon he encountered when he felt something against his leg. He looked down to see the cub was right there. "Kou" said the cub. The rest of the gang noticed the cub as well. Ash said. "Is that a baby Raikou?"

"Oh my Arceus" said Kukui looking at the pokemon. Rotom took a picture as he scanned it. _"Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon. It's said to have descended to earth on a bolt of lightning."_

"Where did it come from?" asked Max.

"It was all alone in the forest. I just stumbled on it." said Sophocles as Raikou was hiding behind his leg. "No need to worry, these are my friends. They wont hurt you" he said as it came out of hiding. The pokemon greeted the newborn with a smile. "My grandpa has been seeing alot of thunderbolts strike the forest these last few days. I never would have thought it was a baby raikou being born" said Maisy watching the baby tiger playing on Turtonators back. "So what do we do with it?" asked Blake. "After all it is a legendary pokemon"

"Well i think the best idea is to find a safe place for it to be until it can fend for itself." said Kiawe. Raikou however had a different idea as it hoped off Turtonators back and it pressed its left paw on one of Sophocles opened as the pokemon was sucked in. the gang watched as it dinged. "No way!" said the gang as Sophocles looked at the pokeball and resent out Raikou."Do you really want to join my team Raikou?" asked Sophocles picking up the tiger vub. The cub had a big smile on its face. That's when the gang heard a powerful roar. The gang looked up to the sky to see Raikou running across several clouds. "Wow its so majestic" said Rotom taking pictures of the legendary pokemon. Raikou in Sophocles arms watched his father run across the clouds. "Don't worry Raikou, i'll take good care of it for you" waved Sophocles. Raikou looked at the gang with a big smile before a flash of thunder and he was gone.

"Looks like Raikou gave you its child to take care of Sophocles, such an honor from a legendary pokemon" said Kukui patting his back. Brock finished making lunch and the gang digged in. after the meal and watching the pokemon play made Hau remembered his old pal and wondered how he was doing. "You know, i wonder how my old friend Marshadows doing"

"Marshadow?" asked Serena.

"I've heard about Marshadow. Marshadow is said to be the Servant of Ho-Oh that watches people from the shadows." said Brock.

"Hau did you encounter Marshadow once?" asked Mallow never hearing about it from her cousin. "More than once. Marshadow lives in Ten Carat Hill. I go there every now and then and see how it's doing?" said Hau. He then fished out a dark grey Z-crystal. "He even gave me this Z-crystal as a symbol of our friendship. Marshadium-Z."

"Can we meet Marshadow?" asked Lana looking at the Z-crystal.

"Sure, when we get back to Alola." said Hau unaware that his friend was listening from the shadows. Two yellow eyes watched the group before it vanished.

"Now lets us go into Ilex Forest and catch some Johto Pokemon" said Dawn. The gang recalled all their pokemon and they entered the Ilex forest to catch pokemon. Dawn caught a Ledian. Serena, Lana and Misty caught a Golduck. They discovered a Shrine as they approached it. "Its a shrine dedicated to Celebi, The Voice of the Forest" said Rotom looking up the data for the shrine before showing his data on Celebi. _"Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. Celebi wanders across time as guardian of the forest. Wherever it appears, trees and grass flourish."_

"Wow" said the kids. The GS ball then came out of Ash's bag as it floated to the shrine. a strong Aura came from within the GS ball. The GS ball opened as a bright light revealed a Small green fairy pokemon with its eyes still closed. "I dont believe it, its a Celebi, A Celebi was trapped inside the GS Ball." said Burnet . Celebi started to fall down to the earth. Mallow caught it and that is when Celebi opened its eyes. "Are you alright Celebi?" asked Mallow.

" _Yes, Are you the one who freed me from that cursed Prison?"_ asked Celebi as it started to float in front of her.

"It's using Telepathy" said Brock.

"What do you mean Celebi?" asked Ash. Celebi said " _A human manage to acquire a feather from Ho-oh and Lugia to make the GS ball. I was caught and i couldn't escape. I was trapped in that sphere for Three hundred years until today. you freed me and i will become your companion"_

Celebi floated by Mallow and sat on her shoulder. "Are you sure Celebi? you just got free and you want to join me?" asked Mallow. " _Yes i am Mallow, i can see that you have a kind heart and a desire to help others."_ said Celebi as she smiled.

"Wow Mallow, you got a Celebi" said Lillie.

"I sure did" said Mallow as the group resumed their tour of Ilex Forest. Kiawe caught a couple Mareep for the ranch,Sophocles, Clemont, Lillie, Dawn and May caught a Mareep as well. Although Dawn caught a shiny mareep. Cilan caught a Shiny Sudowoodo. Iris found a wild Druddigon and added it to her team. Misty found a purple egg in the forest. They were ready to return to the center when they heard the bushes move as a Small black canine pokemon appeared. "A Houndour," said Kiawe looking at the pre-evolve form of houndoom. Rotom scanned it after taking a picture. _"Houndour, The Dark Pokemon, Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled."_

Ash noticed an X scar on its left cheek and a scar over its right eye. "I remember you," said Ash walking over and kneeling down to the dog. Houndour sniffed him and remembered that this human helped his pack years ago. Ash rubbed houndour and he enjoyed it. "What are you doing here, where's your pack?" asked Ash, Houndour whined looking down sadly. Ash then said, "did you get challenge by another member of you pack and lost?"

Houndour nodded still sad. "and they kicked you out too?" asked kiawe.

The dark pokemon nodded still sadly. Ash then said."why don't you come with us, I can tell we will be good friends and you won't be lonely anymore?" Houndour was taken back before he knocked Ash down and licked his face happy. Ash had laughed a bit before he pulled out a pokeball. houndour tapped it with his paw and was sucked in. He didn't resist being caught by Ash. his pokeball teleported to the lab. With a new pokemon, The gang returned to the center for the night and turned in happy for a successful day. That night did a small white dragon like pokemon land on the roof of the center waiting on the chosen one.

 _ **End of Johto part 1**_

 _ **Ok so the others will be catching legendary pokemon as well that suits their types.**_

 _ **Old and New pokemon this chapter.**_

 _ **Ash-Anorith(shiny), Cranidos(Shiny), Tyrunt(Shiny), Houndour**_

 _ **Lillie-Amaura(Shiny), Furret**_

 _ **Mallow-Celebi, Lileep, Chikorita**_

 _ **Sophocles,Raikou, Pineco, Shieldon, Mareep,**_

 _ **Kiawe, Tyurnt, Cranidos, five mareep,**_

 _ **Lana-Totodile, Golduck, Slowbro, Slowking, Omanyte, Tirtouga, Golduck,**_

 _ **Brock-Anorith, Cranidos,Tyrunt, Omanyte, Tirtouga, Kabuto. Amaura, Archen, Aerodactyl.**_

 _ **Misty-Totodile, Omanyte, Kabuto, Slowbro, Slowking, Golduck**_

 _ **May, Amaura, Mareep.**_

 _ **Max-Tyrunt, Anorith, Cranidos, Totodile,**_

 _ **Dawn-Amaura, (Shiny) Mareep, Ledian,**_

 _ **Cilan-Chikorita, (Shiny)Sudowoodo.**_

 _ **Iris-Druddigon,Tyrunt.**_

 _ **Serena-Amaura, Mareep.**_

 _ **Clemont-Shieldon,Mareep.**_

 _ **Blake-Tyrunt, Anorith, Cranidos.**_


	8. Johto part 2

Morning came and our heroes were still asleep in the center. The window was opened as the morning breeze came in. Ash felt something was on his chest. He wondered if it was Lillie giving him kisses. He opened his eyes to see a Baby Lugia was on him. " _Hiya Ash._ " spoke the baby Lugia.

"Ahh!" he said a bit spooked that there was a baby lugia here in his room. He fell down off the bed with The baby lugia looking at him as did pikachu and Rowlet. The other boys woke up and they saw the baby lugia. _"Sorry, i didn't mean to scare you"_ said Lugia as the girls and professor Kukui opened the door. "Is everything alright?" asked Kukui when he spotted the baby Lugia. After the boys got ready and the girls were ready did they get the pokemon fed and Lugia fed with breakfast. All of them were ready to go but Ash wanted to know where the baby lugia came from.

"How is it that you know my name?" Ash asked the baby lugia who was sitting next to him. "My father fought alongside you a long time ago during the weather crisis" said Lugia.

"Your Father!?, the Lugia from Shamouti Islands is your father?" asked misty.

" _Thats right and the other Titans have sent their chidren as well to become partners to the Ultra Guardians._ " said Lugia as a baby Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno landed. Rotom took a picture of them before scanning them. _"Moltres, a one-of-a-kind Legendary Flame Pokémon. So powerful, its fire dust can bring early spring to wintery lands. Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control fire. If this Pokémon is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself."_

 _"Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon. Zapdos has both Electric and Flying elements and the flappage of its wings can create sparks. Zapdos is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. The Pokémon gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts."_

" _Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. Articuno lives deep within mountain ranges, and is said to be able to fly by gracefully waving its wings. Articuno is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control ice. The flapping of its wings chills the air. As a result, it is said that when this Pokémon flies, snow will fall."_

 _"Lugia, The Diving Pokémon, It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm. Lugia's wings pack devastating power — a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea."_

"How does Lugia know about the Ultra Guardians?" asked Brock.

" _Well it was actually a very old group of humans that protected our world from Ultra Beasts and other threats to our world. It has been extinct for thousands of years. We legendaries awaited the day when the Guardians would be reborn_ " said Lugia as Kiawe, Clemont and Lillie formed a bond with the three birds. "Are you sure you three want to join our team?" asked Kiawe. Moltres squarked as did Zapdos and Articuno. "And you Lugia?" asked Ash.

" _My Father gave me his blessing to join your team. After all, As the chosen one, I am to be your partner for the rest of your life._ " said Lugia. Ash then pulled out a pokeball and Lugia tapped her wing on it. She didn't resist being caught as did the other three birds. "Wow big brother you own a legendary pokemon" said Mino.

"I do and its alot of responsibility." said Kiawe looking at the pokeball.

"The same with us" said clemont as with lillie agreeing. "Its a good thing icicle is at the lab." said Lillie as the gang went to pack up their bags. Their next destination was Goldenrod City then Mt. Silver and to finish their Johto Tour was Alto Mare.

The gang went to pick up their special pokeballs and kurt had them all in separate handed them the bags and they told him about the GS Ball and the shrine in the forest. "So it was a Celebi trapped in the GS ball. Who would have thought that it was a Celebi" said Kurt. Celebi was on her head eating some of her cookies. The gang bid farewell to Kurt and Maisy as they got on the bus and was on their way to Goldenrod City. an hour later did they arrive to Goldenrod City and the gang walked around Goldenrod City. The girls went into every clothes store dragging the boys along. They bought themselves some new clothes and had them shipped to their homes in Alola. Kiawe,Clemont, and Sophocles bought a Magmarizer and an Electicizer for themselves. Ash bought a blue Ocarina with a silver lining near the mouth piece. Brock Cilan and Mallow bought a apriblender to make Aprijuice and some apricorn seeds. Sophocles caught a shiny Skarmory that was causing trouble. Blake bought serena a necklace. Ash bough lillie a pair of new earrings. Their shopping was done as they returned to the bus and headed for their next destination which was Ecruteak City. The reason is because Kukui wanted the class to see the Burned Tower. The bus stopped in front of the tower as the gang got out. Those who never been to the tower looked at it with an awed expression. 'Why do they call it the Burnt Tower professor?" asked Mallow looking at the tower.

"Because a long time ago. Ho-oh used to live here" spoke a man's voice. The gang looked to see a man wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. Next to him was a Gengar. "Morty, its good to see you again" said Ash.

"And hello to you again, Ash, Misty and Brock" said Morty before he said to the others. "My name is morty. The gym leader of Ecruteck City and expert on Legendary Pokemon"

"Really?, what can you tell us about the legendary pokemon?" asked Rotom. Morty took them to the gym and he told those who never heard the story of Ho-oh and the legendary beasts.

Morty's story was that a long time ago the burned tower, originally known as the tin tower, was built to promote the understanding between humans and pokemon. The tin tower also became a special place because Ho-oh used to make contacts with humans there. Ho-oh's visits there were sign for peace between humans and pokemon, but Ho-oh would only show itself to a chosen few; those that guarded the tower. But one day something horrible happened; a group of invaders invaded the tower, they wanted to gain Ho-oh's power for evil. A fight broke out and in the process; the tin tower was set up in flames. Ho-oh fled from the tower and never returned again and nor did it come in contact with humans again.

The gang who never heard the story were fascinated by his story. "How come the tower was never rebuilt?" asked Hau. "Because my ancestors wanted to keep it like that," said Morty "that way it would stay a witness forever as man's brutality". "But if this was the tin tower a long time ago," said kaiwe looking at the burnt tower

"then what's the tin tower that's near?" asked Max.

The gang saw the tin tower on the way to the burned tower. "That is actually a copy of the original tin tower," said Morty "when they built the new tin tower, they hoped that Ho-oh would return here again. But Ho-oh has never been seen here again since and nor has anyone seen it since Ash has seen it."

"We saw it again yesterday and Ho-oh gave me this?" said Ash revealing the rainbow feather to Morty. He did a jumpback at the sight of the feather. "Ash , that is a Rainbow Wing. a feather that comes from Ho-oh. Ho-oh only gives a Rainbow Wing to those she deems worthy" said Morty.

"And I have A Lugia and Solgaleo" said Ash releasing Lugia and Starcloud from their pokeball. Morty was taken back at ash having not only Lugia but Solgaleo. A pokemon that he thought was a myth. The others with legendary pokemon sent them out trusting morty. Ash and the alola gang told him about raising starcloud when he was a cosmog and about Nebby. "We don't understand why Lunala gave me Nebby when we know that Nebby will evolve into Solgaleo someday" said Lillie as Nebby slept in her arms.

"Perhaps you will get your answer in time." said Morty carefully petting Raikou who purred at the kind human. The egg in mistys hand began to glow in her arms. Misty sets the egg down as the egg continued to glow. "Wow i cant believe its getting ready to hatch" said misty as she sat beside the egg. The others stood beside it waiting for it to hatch. The Egg let off a bright glow. the light died down to reveal a small blue canine pokemon with a small purple mane and two streamer like tails. "I dont believe it, Its a baby Suicune" said Morty. The rest of the gang couldn't believe that they got to witness a Suicune being born. Rotom scanned the johto beast of water. " _Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind."_

"Suicune is a legendary beast along with Entei and Raikou. Suicune have the power to purify lakes that have been polluted or been damage by man. Many trainers want to have a Suicune to themselves." said Morty "but where did you guys find a Suicune Egg?"

"I found it in Ilex Forest" said Misty as the newborn began to stir. Suicune open its eyes and the first thing it saw was Misty. "Hello there" she said. The small canine blinked as it looked all around. "Welcome to the world little one" said Starcloud as the other pokemon got a good look at it. Misty picked up Suicune and she exclaimed "You are just so cute"

Suicune smiled at the praise he was receiving from her. Rotom took pictures of them as Brock had some pokemon food out so the newborn could eat. The baby pokemon ate its meal before it let out a soft pur meaning it like the food. Morty handed Ash two lockets when he came back from a small room. 'This is the Gold and Silver Lockets. When your lugia sheds a Silver Wing. Put it in here Ash. The same with the Rainbow Wing" said Morty.

"Thanks Morty. I'll take good care of them" said Ash putting the Rainbow Wing inside the Gold Locket. The gang waved goodbye to morty after recalling the legendary pokemon. Misty was holding Suicune in her arms. Now the gang was on their way to Mt. Silver. The next stop to catch pokemon. While the bus drove. Ash said to Brock and misty. 'I wonder how Larvitar is doing with his mother?"

"I Betcha he's doing fine" said Misty assuring him.

"Larvitar?" asked Serena.

' _Here allow me Serena."_ said Rotom before pulling up the data on Larvitar. _"Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface."_

"Like Haunter, Misty Brock and I were tasked to bring Larvitar to Mt. Silver to be with his mother. He was separated fro her by poachers when he was an egg. At first he only trusted Me and Pikachu but warmed up to the others."said Ash as the bus arrived to Mt. Silver. "Alright gang were here" said Kukui as the group got off the bus. The gang walked though the forest looking for pokemon when they came upon three pokemon.

That's when the bushes move to reveal four pokemon. one was a Black cat like pokemon with white claws, the second was a black slug and the other two were Red Sluglike pokemon with a rock shell although the other one was a shiny pokemon. "Who are those pokemon big brother?" asked Mimo.

"Leave it to me zzt," said Rotom. _"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack."_

 _"Slugma, The Lava Pokemon, Molten magma courses throughout Slugma's circulatory system. If this Pokémon is chilled, the magma cools and hardens. Its body turns brittle and chunks fall off, reducing its size."_

 _"Magcargo. The Lava Pokemon and the evolved form of Slugma, Magcargo's shell is actually its skin that hardened as a result of cooling. Its shell is very brittle and fragile - just touching it causes it to crumble apart. This Pokémon returns to its original size by dipping itself in magma."_

"That Slugma is a shiny pokemon, big brother," said Mimo before she sent out charmander. Charmander appeared ready for a fight. Sneasel locked eyes with Lillie and she sent out Faith. Faith was ready for a battle. Kiawe sent out Magmar to battle Magcargo. Sneasel started with a Dark Pulse attack. "Faith use Moonblast!" she said. Faith fired her moonblast attack which canceled out dark pulse. "Faith use Double Slap!"said Lillie. Faith hits Sneasel with her double slap attack. Magmar and Magcargo were using flamethrower which canceled out. Kiawe told Magmar to use power up punch. Magmar hits magcargo with the super effective move. Mimo and charmander however was a team. She manages to knock out slugma with Charmanders egg move, Dragon breath. She caught the shiny pokemon with a smile. Sneasel was using slash repeatedly, and Faith was using Double Slap. Lillie told Faith to use Dazzling Gleam. Faith hits Sneasel with the super effective fairy type move and Lillie tossed a Pokeball at the Dark/Ice type pokemon. The pokeball moved for thirty seconds before it ding. Lillie picked up her new capture with a smile. 'Another Ice type pokemon," said Lillie. She made room for new pokemon by sending Jafar after he evolved into Kedabra. She kept Sylph because she was still scared from her abuse from Damian. Magmar manage to knock out Magcargo with a focus blast. Kiawe caught Magcargo with a pokeball. "Another Fire type and Rock type to my team" said kiawe. Brock caught the Shiny Magcargo.

"Great capture guys," said Mallow. Lillie sent out Sneasel and she was calm and happy. Lillie knelt down and offered her hand. "welcome to my team Sneasel, I am going to call you Iceclaw." Sneasel liked her new name and smiled at her trainer. Lillie kept Iceclaw out with Snowy and the two ice types was getting along. The gang hiked through the forest near Mt. Silver looking for pokemon to catch. Blake caught a Pupitar shortly after. Clemont and Sophocles caught a Voltorb and Lanturn each with a super rod they borrowed from Misty. Dawn caught a Girafarig and a shiny Ariados. Lillie also caught herself a Ariados and Girafarig as well as a Snubbull, Swinub, Seel, and a Delibird. Lana and Misty fished at a river and they caught a Wooper, Quagsire, Maril, Corsola, Mantyke a Chinchou. Misty knew her sisters wanted another Corsola for the gym. Mallow and Cilan caught a Sunflora and a Jumpluff. May caught herself a Murkrow and Max caught an Ursaring

Now the gang was resuming their walk through the forests near mt silver. They all took a small break at a small area when they came face to face with a Tyranitar. This Tyranitar had a X shaped scar on its chest. It was a lot bigger than Brocks as it started to growl. ""It doesn't look too happy with us," said Iris a bit scared as the gang back up a bit away from the angry pokemon. "Tyranitar are very Territorial pokemon and we may have entered its territory. I remember reading about it from a book."said Lillie holding Snowy. Iceclaw was ready for a fight. Ash however walked up to Tyranitar. "We didn't mean to come in you territory Tyranitar. We're sorry," said Ash. "Pika, Pikapi" said Pikachu reasoning with Tyranitar. Tyranitar, however, looked at them with a look as if it was studying them. It also looked at Misty and Brock before he remembered. it was his friends. Tyranitar made a move and grabbed Ash in a bone crushing hug. Ash was confused as he heard purring from Tyranitar as was everyone else. Tyranitar looked at Ash, Brock and misty with a smile. Ash then looked at the pokemon before he said. Larvitar? Is that you?"he asked. Tyranitar let out a small growl with a smile. It was Larvitar, and he was now a Tyranitar like his mother. Ash and Pikachu hugged him with smile. "Wait, thats Larvitar," said Sophocles. "He must have evolved into Tyranitar since the last time you saw him." said Kiawe. Tyranitar also greeted Misty and Brock with the a pur. They were glad it remembered them. Ash released all of his pokemon. All of his Johto pokemon looked at Tyranitar curious as did his other pokemon.

"Guys meet our old friend Larvitar but he's a Tyranitar now," said Ash. All of his Johto pokemon came over to greet their old friend with a smile. The others pokemon greeted him as well. Tyranitar was introduced to Ash's friends and he greeted them with a smile. "Your wondering why I came here right?" asked Ash. Tyranitar looked at him tilting his head. "I was wondering if you wanted to join my team on our journey." Tyranitar had looked at him before he nodded. Ash was the only human he would ever let him catch. Ash had smiled before he pulled out a pokeball. Right before he can catch Tyranitar.

A net came out of nowhere and headed right for them. Iceclaw used her Slash attack to destory the net. "Who did that?shouted Ash. Three men came out of the bushes with nets and Net launchers. "Well be taking that Tyranitar and all your pokemon" said The leader of the men, "Yeah like our boss said," said the other poacher. "I don't think so!" shouted Ash."Then we will use force. Go Hitmonchan, Golem!"shouted the leader sending out a hitmonchan and Golem. The other two sent out Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Scyther and a Ariados.

"What is up with people like you trying to steal pokemon" said Hau as Decidueye prepared for a fight. "You all have some rare pokemon. Well be taking them including that Tyranitar." said the poacher. Bayleef, Totodile and Quilava prepared for a fight. Tyranitar joined them as well as Turtonator, Steene, Steelix, Popplio, Snowy and Gyarados, The rest of the gang stood ready just in case. the leader told his pokemon to use fire punch and Rock throw. Tyranitar blocked the fire punch and Bayleef used Vine whip to hit the rock away. Totodile used Dragon rage on hitmonlee making it back up into Turtonator Dragon Tail. Hitmonlee crashed into the third poacher. Scyther and Iceclaw were locked in combat with Slash and Fury cutter. "Iceclaw use Ice Beam!" said Lillie. Iceclaw opened her mouth and fired her ice beam attack at Scyther. Scyther was frozen in an ice block. Mallows ivysaur used Take down on Scyther making it faint. Togedemaru was running around Golem distracting it long enough for Popplio to use Aqua jet. golem took damage from the water type move and back up to Tyranitar. Tyranitar used Iron tail to smack golem away. Hitmontop started to use rapid spin towards Mimo and charmander. Ash's three johto Starters stopped Hitmontop with tackle then the three glowed blue. Ash and the gang watched as Typhlosion, Meganium and Croconaw stood in their place. Three pokemon to evolve at once was very cool to them. Rotom scanned the newly evolved pokemon. _"Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon and the evolved form of Quilava. Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders."_

 _"Meganium, the Herb Pokémon and the evolved form of Bayleef. Meganium breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants, and the fragrance emanating from its flower petals can soothe any angry, hostile emotions."_

 _"Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. Once it bites down on something, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. But new fangs grow back quickly."_

"Thats so cool you guys evolved!" said ash happy for the evolution. Croconaw did his dance before he formed a Dragon Claw attack. He hits Hitmontop with his new move. Meganium slammed her feet into the earth as Thorny roots appeared. The roots manage to knock out the five pokemon together. Typhlosion then formed Flare blitz before he knocks them all out although taking recoil damage. Tyranitar then finished the battle with Hyper Beam sending the crooks blasting off.

"Hey were not team rocket!" said the poachers as they vanished into the horizon. Ash was congratulating his three johto starters on their evolutions."The other pokemon congratulated them as well before Ash turned back to Tyranitar. He held out a pokeball for him and Tyranitar was sucked into the pokeball. he didn't resist being caught and his pokeball was teleported to the lab. Ash and the others recalled their pokemon and returned to the bus. They drove though Blackhorne City before taking the ferry to Alto Mare. they arrived to the beautiful city of Alto Mare. the first thing they did was unpack everything from the rental bus and put it all in the center. Kukui and burnet went to drop off the bus at the rental station in Alto Mare. while they went to do that. Ash phoned Professor oak and asked how all his pokemon were doing after he . "All of your pokemon are doing great Ash. Venusaur, Torterra, Pidgeot, and Blastoise have joined Charizard, Infernape, Krookodile and Greninja for some serious training as well as Tyranitar who was instantly welcomed into their small group. . They are all training including Snorlax." said Oak.

"That's great to hear professor., Can you gather my Hoenn team and send them over. Im sending my johto team over including Lugia" said Ash. Kukui phone Samual earlier and told him about the gang catching legendary pokemon. "Excellent my boy. I always wanted to see a baby lugia" said Oak as Tracy came back with his hoenn team. They did the switch and ash had his Hoenn team with Magikarp, Tyrunt, and room for new pokemon in hoenn. "I got them my boy" said Oak as the Johto team were behind him. "Great i'll see you guys later" said Ash ending the call. Kukui and Burnet returned and they had big plans tonight. Now the gang was exploring Alto Mare.

Alto Mare was a Venetian styled city with the transportation being boats. The others who haven't been to Alto Mare stared in wonder at the city. "this place is surrounded by water. how amazing!"said Lana looking at the city. Rotom took pictures with his camera. The gang explored Alto Mare by visiting the museum, and watching Lana enter the Tour de Alto Mare with Popplio. she won the race and was rewarded with a medal with a Latias and Latios on it. The others noticed alot of statues to Latias and Latios was all over the city. "I wonder why there are so many statues to Latias and Latios here?" asked Kiawe.

"That's because Latias and Latios are the guardians of Alto Mare," said Ash.

"We came here before we went to Mt. Silver" said Brock.

"Did you guys get to meet Latias and Latios?" asked Serena.

Yep, They guard Alto Mare and the Soul Dew,." said Misty

"wow, you got to see Latias and Latios, how cool" said Bonnie before she noticed Ash looked sad a bit. "But there was also two girls from Team Rocket that caused trouble for Alto Mare. They stole the Soul Dew and force Latios to make the ancient defenses come on and they almost doomed the entire city. Latios sacrificed himself to save the city and he became part of the Soul Dew like his father"

"Thats Terrible" said Dawn

'I hope those two are still in jail for what they did," said Max.

'They are," said a girls voice. The gang turned to see a brown haired girl wearing a green shirt and tan pants. next to her was an old man "Hello Ash, it's been years" said the girl greeting him, "hi Bianca, Lorenzo"

"Glad to see that you returned to Alto Mare Ash, Brock and Misty." said Lorenzo. The others didn't know these people until Ash said "This is Bianca and her Grandfather Lorenzo, they are the curators of the Museum and friends of mine. Bianca, Lorenzo, these are my friends, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Kiawe, Mimo, Lana, Harper, Sarah, Mallow, Hau, Sophocles and Lillie" said Ash introducing the gang to them. "And my name is Kukui" said Kukui

"And my name is Burnet, its nice to meet you" said Burnet, "hello nice to meet you all,"said Bianca.

"And to you as well" said kiawe.

Ash then asked bianca "hows Latias doing?"

"Shes doing fine although she misses her brother. She would be happy to see you. Come on," said Bianca. Bianca lead the gang thought Alto Mare until they arrived to the Secret Garden. The group was amazed to how beautiful the garden looked. Rotom took pictures of the garden. The sun was starting to set making the sky turn orange. A red blur came out of nowhere and ash was being levitated up by a red and white dragon pokemon. Latias cooed seeing Ash again. "wow a real Latias," said Sophocles. That's when Two blue and white dragons appeared with another Latias. They were the new guardians since Latios became one with the Soul Dew. Rotom scanned Latias and Latios. _"Latias, The Eon Pokemon, Latias is highly sensitive to the emotions of people. If it senses any hostility, this Pokémon ruffles the feathers all over its body and cries shrilly to intimidate the foe."_

 _Latios, The Eon Pokemon, Latios has the ability to make its foe see an image of what it has seen or imagines in its head. This Pokémon is intelligent and understands human speech."_

. The gang was shocked to see two Latios as well as another Latias. Latias spoke setting Ash down with a smile " _I am so happy to see you again Ash"_ The Alola gang gasped. "That was Telepathy," said Lillie. Latias noticed the others, and she asked _"who are you?"_

Ash answered her question. "These are my friends,May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Kiawe, Mimo, Lana, Harper, Sarah, Mallow, Hau, Sophocles, Lillie and professor Kukui and Burnet."

Lana approached the fountain and she looked inside to see a round sphere full of energy. The others soon joined her with Rotom taking a picture of the Soul Dew. "Is this the Soul Dew?"asked Mallow.

 _"Yes"_ cooed Latias sadly. Lillie and Mallow petted her head, and she liked it. Squishy and Z2 looked at the soul dew and they can feel Latios still alive. ' _He's still alive?"_ said Squishy talking to Z2.

" _Yes, we can separate him from the Soul Dew with our full power." s_ aid Z2 hoping to right the wrong that transpired here. Both cores then glowed green as cells appeared. The gang looked to see the two cores change into Zygarde Complete Form. "Holy Arceus!" said Hau not expecting the tal humanoid pokemon. "That is Zygarde's complete form" said Kukui as Rotom took a picture. The guardians bowed their heads to Zygarde. Zygarde opened two of his wing appendages as green energy entered the soul dew. Starcloud also came out in his Radiant Sun phase helping Zygarde. That's when a bright light flashed and everyone shielded their eyes. The light died down and the gang saw Another Latios was unconscious. _"Brother!_ " said Latias floating over to her brother. She nuzzled his face a bit until Latios woke up. _"Sis? are you apart of the Soul Dew too?_ He asked looking at his sister.

" _No brother, your back,Zygarde brought you back with the help of Solgaleo"_ she said.

" _Breathe the free air again Latios_ " said Squishy and Z2 as they returned to their core forms. Latias happily nuzzled her brother. The two siblings were happily reunited while everyone felt happy for the siblings. Latios noticed Ash was here, and he floated down to him. He was happy to see him as he nuzzled him and Bianca. Latios noticed the other humans as well. " _don't worry brother. They are friends of Ash and one of them is his mate_ ," said Latias floating to Lillie. Latios coo before he nuzzled Lillie. He greeted the others the same way.

Bianca had looked at Ash before she said. "Ash, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure Bianca what?" Ash answered.

"I want you to catch Latias and Latios , They always dreamed about seeing the world." said Bianca. The others gasped on hearing her request. "But what about Alto Mare?The city needs them" asked Ash.

" _No need to worry, My brothers and Sister have it all covered,_ " said Latios looking at the new guardians. They had nodded before they gave Latias and Latios a Mega Stone. A Latiasite and Latiosite. Latias and Latios floated to Ash and he pulled out two pokeballs. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" he asked. " _Yes, your the only human we have ever bonded too,"_ said Latias. Latios agreed with his sister. "Alright, I will catch you." said Ash pulling out two pokeballs. Ash tapped their heads with a pokeball and they were captured. The gang decided to leave the Secret Garden back to the pokemon center for the night, Ash went to the phone, and he called Professor Oak. "I was just about to call you my boy, where did you catch a Latias and A Latios," said Professor Oak.

Ash told him about the same ones he met while he was in Alto Mare. "I see, thats all i wanted to know my boy" said Oak as they ended the call, Kukui and Burnet were out on a date. Serena and Blake were also out. Ash told Pikachu to stay with the other pokemon. He had set up reservations at a restaurant for his and Lillies date. He already told her before he called Professor Oak and she was getting ready. Ash went into his room and quickly got showered and dressed. He was wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He left his hat with Pikachu. He walked outside and saw Lillie was already dressed. She was wearing a Blue dress with stockings and white gloves. Her trademark white hat was on her head. Ash noticed her dress showed a bit of her cleavage and he looked at her green eyes. The dark green eyes that he fell in love with. "How do i look?" she asked him.

"Like a Goddess," he answered. Lillie had smiled before they left the center to the restaurant. The restaurant was right beside the canal. Ash and Lillie enjoyed an Italian dinner of Pasta and Grape Soda. After their dinner they took a ride on a gondola. Ash and Lillie made out on the gondola with him occasionally caressing each others bodies. They weren't ready for sex yet, and they decided to take things slow. They returned to the center around ten p.m. and Ash being the gentleman he was escorted her to her room. "Thanks Ash for a lovely night," she said at the door.

Me too Lillie, I love you," said Ash holding her hand in his. His amber eyes looking into her green eyes.

"I love you too Ash, my shining knight in armor" she said before she kissed him on the lips which he returned eagerly. They parted into their rooms and both went into their beds dreaming about each other.

 _ **End of Johto.**_

 _ **So i decided to make Johto two chapters. Hoenn will be two chapters as well as Sinnoh. Then Unova and Kalos will be three chapters. Some of this is from the original.**_

 _ **New and old pokemon.**_

 _ **Ash-Latias, Latios, Tyranitar, Lugia,**_  
 _ **Lillie-Articuno, Sneasel, Girafarig, swinub, delibird, Ariados, Seel, Snubbull**_  
 _ **Mallow-Sunflora, Jumpliff**_  
 _ **Sophocle-Lanturn,Voltorb**_  
 _ **Kiawe-Magcargo**_  
 _ **Lana-Wooper, Quagsire, Maril, Corsola, Mantyke .**_  
 _ **Brock- Magcargo(Shiny)**_  
 _ **Misty-Wooper, Quagsire, Maril, Corsola, Mantyke Qwilfish. Chinchou, Suicune.**_  
 _ **Dawn-Ariados(Shiny), Girafarig**_  
 _ **Cilan-Sunflora, Jumpliff**_  
 _ **Clemont-Lanturn, Voltorb**_  
 _ **Blake-Pupitar**_  
 _ **Mino-Slugma(Shiny)**_

 _ **Max-Ursaring**_

 _ **May-Murkrow.**_


	9. Hoenn part 1

Our heroes have reached Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region. They were all standing at the front of their ship as it got closer to the dock, May had Blaziken out beside her. "that's Littleroot Town?" asked Cilan.

"Yep and its where i started my Hoenn journey" said Ash with Poipole floating behind him. "It sure is a nice little town" said Mallow.

"This is Professor Birchs hometown." said Kukui. Rotom took a few pictures. Lana saw a few Wailmers and a Wailord.

"Blaziken remember that this is where we first met" said May looking at her starter. "Blaze" said Blaziken before he looked out to sea. A small blue speck could be seen. "Blaze?" said Blaziken walking over to the edge of the ship. The other pokemon followed suit looking at the water. "What is it everyone?" asked Lillie walking over to the pokemon with Nebby in her arms. Thats when she saw it too. It was a tiny blue pokemon swimming towards the boat. "Hey everyone, Theres a pokemon i never seen before." said Lillie. The rest of the gang came over to look at the strange pokemon. "Who's that pokemon?" asked Iris. However they watched as it revealed itself to be Manaphy. "Mama!" said Manaphy as it jumped in May's arms. "Manaphy!" said Ash, Brock and rest of the gang didn't expect it to be a mythical pokemon. Rotom scanned it _"Manaphy, the Seafaring Pokemon,It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon."_

"Wait as in the very same Manaphy you told us about may" said Dawn looking at Manaphy.

"Yeah thats it alright" said Max.

Manaphy and May hugged each other. They broke apart with Manaphy still in her arms. _"I missed you mama"_ said Manaphy.

"I missed you too Manaphy but what are you doing here?." said May asking the last part. " _I wanted to be back with you mama._ " said Manaphy. May smiled as she hugged it with a smile. The ship docked and everyone was walking on the path to Birchs lab. On the dirt road they all heard a man screaming. The gang ran towards the screaming, and they saw a man with brown hair and a beard. His attire was a labcoat and green shorts. He was being chased by three puppy like pokemon. Rotom scanned the new pokemon. _"Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted."_

"Nice Poochyena, I meant no harm" said the man before he jumped in the tree. "Hang on professor well help, Pikachu use Quick attack!"said Ash

Pikachu used his quick attack to keep the poochyena away from Professor Birch. "Steene use Sweet Scent." Mallow said. Steene used her sweet scent to calm down the wild pokemon. Ash, Kiawe and Mimo tossed a pokeball and caught three had been very happy for their new captures before they checked on Birch. "Are you okay professor?" asked Lillie.

"Oh yes, I am fine, thank you Lillie." answered Birch as he cleaned up the dirt on him. "Samuel told me that you all was coming to catch some Hoenn Pokemon."

"Yes sir," said Lana.

Birch lead the gang to his lab and he took a seat at his desk. "And Kalob, glad to hear your getting married" He said shaking his colleagues hands and Burnets hands."Thanks Birch, hows Brandon doing?" asked kukui.

"He's actually doing well. He's currently in the Kalos region taking on the gyms." said Birch as he handed Kukui a pokeball that contained a blaziken and Burnet a Marshtomp. Brock's Marshtomp had heart eyes as it flirted with Burnets Marshtomp,"Croagunk!" said Croagunk using poison jab on dragged the water type away with a bit of a laugh. The gang sweatdropped as Brock chuckled "at least it wasn't me that time."

"And these are for you as well" said Birch handing them a Blazikenite and swampernite. "Oh and Ash, here's a Sceptilite for your Sceptile" said Birch handing Ash the green mega stone. Ash sent out Sceptile and gave the lizard his mega stone. Sceptile was eager to try mega evolution.

Lillie until she felt something nuzzle her leg. She looked down to see a small yellow chicken with orange feathers, "Tor, Torchic," said Torchic with a smile.

A pink mudfish like pokemon came in with a light green lizard Pokémon with a red tail. "A shiny set of the hoenn starters I have got to take a picture of this" said Rotom taking a picture of them before he scanned them. " _Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life."_

 _"Torchic, The Chick Pokemon, Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black."_

 _"Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its headfin to determine what's going on around it. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks."_

The gang was shocked to see the shiny starters. "Professor, how did you get them?' Asked Sophocles. Birch replied. "I got them from eggs I found one day in the forest. I too was rather shock to see that they would be shiny pokemon myself."

Lillie kelt down to Torchics level. "hi Torchic, I love your beautiful colors." She said with a smile, Torchic smiled back liking this girl. Mudkip and Treecko were studying Mallow and Lana. Mallow and Lana also complemented them on their unique colors making the pokemon smile. Birch looked at Ash. "Samuel has also told me that you manage to catch a Solgaleo, Lugia, Latias and Latios, Is it possible for me to see them?"

"Sure professor," said Ash. Birch got to meet Manaphy The gang went outside with the shiny starters as Ash released Starcloud, Latias and Latios. Ash told him that Lugia was at the lab at the moment. Birchs assistant was shocked to see the three pokemon. Latias and Latios scared of the human they never seen turned invisible while Starcloud was curious. "Its okay Latias, Latios, hes a friend, This is Professor Birch, He is a very kind like Professor Oak."

Latias and Latios became visible, and they floated around Birch. " _Hello,_ " said Latias, Latios and Starcloud.

Birch and his assistant were shocked they used telepathy. "Amazing, It's nice to meet you Latias, Latios and Solgaleo." said Birch greeting them with a smile. " _My name is Starcloud,"_ said Starcloud much to Birchs confusion. "It's the nickname we gave him when he was a Cosmog," said Lillie.

"Cosmog?" asked Birch, Rotom showed him the data he collected of Cosmog, Cosmoen and Solgaleo, "Amazing, this is the first recorded legendary pokemon evolution line," He said after being introduced to Nebby. Nebby smiled after she started to crawl playing with the starters. "I would start after Petalburg City, Route 101 is poochyena territory," said Birch's Assistant.

"Yeah, we can go see our parents and our other pokemon" said Max.

"And Lillie, Mallow, and Lana, I can see those three pokemon have bonded with you, so you three can take them with you," said Birch. Lillie looked at Torchic "Do you want to come with me Torchic?"She asked.

"Torch!" said torchic with a smile. Lillie made more room in her team by sending Iceclaw, and Faith to the ranch. "What about you Treecho, want to be with me?" asked Mallow. Treecho climbed on her shoulder with a smile. Mudkip high fived Lana after she asked her. Birch handed them their mega stones as well. Starcloud walked alongside them with Bonnie, Sarah, Harper, and Mimo on his back. Max had his Mightyena out just in case of Poochyenas. Hau Mallow and Cilan caught a Shroomish and Seedot each. Brock fished out a Relicanth from a small lake, Misty manage to get a wild Mudkip which made her happy to have the Hoenn starter. Even Cilan caught a Treecko where ash caught Sceptile when he was a Treecko. They soon arrived to Petalburg city. "Wow Petalburg city is just as big as ever" said Ash as the gang walked through the city. They came upon the gym and May and Max said together. "Home Sweet Home"

"Come on in everyone" said May as they entered the gym. Norman is in a middle of a match with his Vigoroth against a trainer and his Monferno. "Whoa check it out a monferno" said Ash.

"Monferno?" asked Kiawe as Rotom scanned the monkey. _"Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Infernape. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons."_

"Vigoroth, the Wild Monkey Pokémon. Vigoroth is only comfortable going berserk. Will destroy anything in its path by spinning both arms, and goes more berserk when done.

"Monferno use Mach Punch!" said the trainer. Monferno charged up a Mach Punch while running towards Vigoroth. "Vigoroth use Reversal!" said Norman.

Vigoroth used Reversal to block Mach Punch and manage to knock out Monferno. "Monferno is unable to battle, The victor goes to Norman, the Gym Leader." said the ref.

The Trainer went to his fallen pokemon as Norman recalled Vigoroth. He then approached the trainer. "You almost had Vigoroth there, Mark, just keep on training and you can come rechallenge me anytime" said Norman.

"Thanks Norman, I'll return soon" said Mark as he and Monferno left together to go train. Norman then saw May and Max. 'Hi Dad!" said the two as they hugged their father. "May, Max good to see you again" said Norman before he looked at the rest of the gang. "Ash, Brock good to see you again as well." He said

"And you as well Norman." said Brock.

"Vigoroth is just as strong as ever" said Ash. The rest of our heroes introduced themselves to Norman. Caroline came in and was happy to see her kids as well. "How are our pokemon doing?" asked Max.

"Just great son although Deoxys is always on Alert" said Norman.

"Deoxys?" asked the gang.

Rotom pulled out the data he had on Deoxys " _Deoxys, The DNA Pokemon, Deoxys emerged from a virus that came from space. It is highly intelligent and wields psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon shoots lasers from the crystalline organ on its chest."_

"Max isn't it the same Deoxys that you befriended." asked Brock.

"Yeah," said Max pointing to the garden. Deoxys was meditating as was the rest of May and Maxs pokemon. Skitty, Ursaring, Murkrow, Beautifly, Tyrunt, Anorith, Cranidos, Totodile, Amaura, , Eevee Snubbull. Scyther, Growlithe, Pikachu, Staryu, Kirlia, Gardevoir, Breloom, Ledyba, Larion and Seviper all looked at their trainers with a smile. Deoxys floated down happy to see max as well. "They all help to take care of the garden." said Caroline.

"How long are you kids in Petalburg for?" asked Norman.

"Not very long i'm afraid, We got a lot of ground to cover today before we stop." said Kukui. They soon left the gym and to the bus rental place and got a bus. Once all their stuff was loaded up did they hit the road. They soon drove through Rustboro City and boarded a Ferry to Dewford Island for their first stop. "Nothing like being on the sea huh guys" said Dawn. All of their pokemon were out of their pokeballs enjoying the sun. "so where are we heading on Dewford Island Professor?" asked Blake.

"Why to check out Granite Cave. I've heard from Birch that there is some kind of Rare Pokemon inside the cave." said Kukui.

"Granite Cave, perhaps i can catch an Aron" said boat docked at Dewford Island and our heroes made their way to Granite Cave. They came upon the one spot Ash caught Corphish and where he trained for his battle against Brawly. "Hey this is the same spot where you trained for your match against Brawly." said May. She noticed that Misty and Lana already set up near the ocean to catch some water pokemon. "We'll be here catching some water pokemon" said Lana. Harper and Sarah were next to her. Lillie noticed a purple fish was out of the water. "A Feebas" said Lillie taking out her lure ball and caught the fish, she sent out new new capture into the water. . "Fee, Feebas" smiled Feebas.

"Wow lillie so lucky" said Lana as Rotom scanned it. _"Feebas, the Fish Pokémon. A Water type._ _Feebas are tough and can live in extremely polluted water."_

Lillie nicknamed her new Feebas Mystic as the rest of the gang went into Granite Cave. They saw many wild pokemon in the cave. Brock and Kiawe caught themselves a Nosepass. Sophocles caught an Aron. the group continued to explore the cave until they came upon an Aggron with a light blue body. Rotom scanned the pokemon. "Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lairon. Aggron claims a large mountain for its territory, and fiercely defends it from those who trespass."

"My kind of pokemon, Go Sceptile!" said Ash sending out Sceptile to battle Aggron. Sceptile put his trademark twig in his mouth. Aggron came in with Power Up Punch. "Sceptile use Dragon Claw!" said Ash. Sceptile formed his dragon claw attack and clashed with Aggrons Power Up Punch. "Such power!" said Kiawe. He noticed that ash inserted his Grassium-Z. Aggron then formed a Flash Cannon attack. "Here comes Flash Cannon!" said Brock.

"Sceptile, try your Dragon Pulse." said Ash. Sceptile fired his draconic beam at Aggron's Flash Cannon. The two attacks canceled out. Aggron came in with Double Edge. "Sceptile use Pound!" said Ash. Sceptile and Aggron clashed with their attacks. "Oh wow Sceptile is so strong!" said Bonnie. Mallows Treecko watched from her shoulder at sceptiles power. "Ready Sceptile?" asked Ash with the Z-Power Ring. Sceptile nodded as Ash activated the Z-Power Ring. Aggron was confused as ash and Sceptile moved doing the Grass pose. Sceptile was full of Z-power. "Now Bloom Doom!" said Ash. Sceptile unleashed Bloom Doom on Aggron knocking it down on one knee. Aggron was panting like crazy. "Alright go Heavy Ball!" Ash said tossing his heavy ball at Aggron. Aggron was sucked into the pokeball and was captured. "Alright!" said Ash as he sent out his new capture. Aggron was up and ready. "Aggron, lets become a team" said Ash.

"Gron" said Aggron. Ash recalled his new capture before they resumed their walk into the cave. Brock caught a Larion after Ash caught Aggron. The gang soon came upon a large chamber deep within the cave. "Look how big this chamber is" said Iris as Rotom took a few pictures.

"I wonder what lives in this cave?" asked Cilan. The gang then heard it. "Regirock, Regi"

Sitting on a stone like throne was a Regirock. The Rock Titan. "A Regirock!" said the gang. Rotom scanned the Titan pokemon. _"Regirock, the Rock Peak Pokémon. Regirock's body is made of rock, and if something chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself."_

"Regi,Regirock" spoke the titan as it stood up from its throne. It began charging up a hyper beam attack. "Steelix go!" said Brock releasing Steelix. Steelix appeared ready for battle. "Use dragon breath!" said Brock. Steelix fired his dragon breath attack right as Regirock fired its hyper beam. The two attacks canceled out as Regirock formed Zap Cannon. "Steelix use Iron Tail!" said Brock. Steelix manage to hit Regirock right before it could charge up its Zap Cannon. Regirock then used Arm Thrust to knock Steelix back. Steelix then used Iron Head to tackle it with Regirock holding its ground. "Keep it up Steelix!" said Brock. Steelix manage to knock back the Titan pokemon. "Alright now Steelix use Flash Cannon!" said Brock. Steelix fired his flash cannon attack at Regirock knocking it down. "Alright its weak, Go Heavy Ball!" said brock tossing his heavy ball at Regirock. Regirock was sucked in as it was captured. Brock smiled as he picked up his newest capture. "Wow brock i can't believe you just caught a Regirock" said Serena.

"yeah , Come on out Regirock!" said Brock releasing Regirock. The titan was all calmed down and its eyes flickered with light. "Regirock, welcome to the team" said Brock. "Rock," nodded Regirock. The gang decided to leave Granite Cave and went back to the small camp they made. Misty has caught several Feebas, several Clamperls, Octillery, Corphish and a Crawdauntfor the gym. Lana caught a milotic, Corphish, wingull and two clamperls. Brock fixed lunch while the gang relaxed. Aggron and Sceptile were chilling as Sceptile and Aggron have formed a new friendship. They needed a steel type in their little group. Starcloud was the psychic type as was Lugia. They all ate brocks cooking after it was finished. They packed up and they were on their way to their next stop which was the forest near Mauville City. The bus was on route to Mauville city when they saw a crowd of Trainers blocking the road. "Stop!" said one of the trainers.

Kukui stopped the bus and he opened the door. "Whats going on?" he asked the trainer. "There's a really strong Combusken up ahead and it attacks anyone who gets too close." said the boy holding his Bagon. Rotom looked up the data he had on Combusken. _"Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. As a Fighting Pokémon, it has the ability to breath raging fire from its beak and to unleash high-powered kicks."_

My chance to get a very strong fire type pokemon, Marowak lets go!"said Kiawe releasing his Marowak. Marowak was ready for a battle. He ran with the others behind him. Some of the other trainers came as well. They found Combusken sitting near a rock with its eyes close. Combusken opened its eyes when the gang approached. "I challenge you to a battle Combusken." said Kiawe. "Maro!" said Marowak. Combusken nodded before it formed a focus blast attack. "Marowak take the attack!" said Kiawe. The focus blast went though marowak since he is part ghost type and is immune to Fighting type moves. "Use Bone Rush!" said Kiawe. Marowak's bone glowed blue before he hits combusken with the ground type move. Combusken formed a flame charge attack and ran towards Marowak. "Marowak use Iron Head!" said Kiawe. Marowak and Combusken clashed with Iron head and Flame Charge. "Marowak use Bonemerang!" said Kiawe. Marowak tossed his bone at combusken and it hits him directly. Marowak caught his bone and kiawe tossed a pokeball at Combusken. Combusken smirked as he was sucked into the pokeball. The pokeball ding as combusken was caught. "Another fire type for my team," said Kiawe, He sent out his new pokemon and combusken came out calm.

"Busk,Combusken," said Combusken. He started to do a few kicks and Kiawe said. "I get it why you kept on picking fights with those trainers, You want to get stronger."

"Combusk," said Combusken with a nod. He went into a nearby bush and out came out with three Torchics. In his claws was a Blazikenite mega stone. "I get it big brother, They must his little siblings." said Mimo.

"Do not worry, we can catch them too that way they won't be separated." said Kiawe pulling out three more pokeballs. They all tapped their beaks on the pokeball and was caught. The gang returned to the bus and Kiawe sent Combusken to the lab once they got to the pokemon center up ahead. The gang then went out to catch some more pokemon. Iris found her a wild Bagon and Trapinch in the forest and Ash caught caught a spoink, shiny Beldum and a Flygon. Kiawe and Max caught a Torkoal, Camerupt and a few Numels. Clemont and sophocles caught a Minun, Plusle, and a Manectric. Clemont caught plusle and minun for Bonnie. Mallow and Cilan caught a Tropicus each. Mallow even evolved her Eevee near a mossy rock into a Leafeon. Hau befriend a wild Shelgon that was caught in a net. It joined his team and he had a Shelgon. Lillie and Bonnie caught a Mawile for themselves. Serena and Max caught an Absol each. May caught herself a Roselia The group then resumed their Hoenn tour. Their next stop was the forest beyond Fortree City. There was a rumor to be a Registeel in the temple in the middle of the forest. They went through Mauville City and came upon the Mirage Kingdom. Misty said "Can we stop here?"

"What for Misty?" asked Kukui as the bus stopped. "Were going to visit Togetic Misty?" asked May.

"Yep, i need to see how she's doing?" said Misty as they got off the bus.

Rotom pulled up the data he had on Togetic. _"Togetic, The Happiness Pokemon and the evolve form of Togepi, Togetic is said to be a Pokémon that brings good fortune. When the Pokémon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share its happiness with that person."_

"Togetic stayed here to protect her fellow Togepi since Hanson tried to rule over this place" said Ash after they told them about Togetic. They walked to the palace gates and they were greeted by Princess Sara and her Togepi. "Welcome Back Misty. I'm glad to see you all again" said Sara.

The other girls were fawning over her Togepi. "So cute" said Bonnie as rotom took a picture as well as scanning it. _"Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. Togepi is filled with an energy that makes people happy. When treated well, Togepi shares this energy with others, but when it comes near a human with an impure heart, this energy quickly disappears, leaving Togepi exhausted."_

"I know why you come here Misty. You come to see Togetic." said Sara as she lead them to the door to Togepi door opened as Togetic came through with several other Togepi, Togetics as well as a Togekiss. Misty's Togetic had tears on seeing her again as the two shared a long hug. "Togetic, i missed you" she said.

"Toge,Togetic" said Misty's Togetic happy to see her mother again before she floated onto her head."togetic, Tog" said Togetic earning a few looks from everyone. "Togetic is saying that the Togepi paradise no longer needs her protection." said Sara,

"What does that mean you want to come home with me Togetic?" asked misty.

"Toge!" smiled Togetic. Misty was happy to have her Togetic back as she hugged her. Lillie felt something poke her leg and she looked down to see a Togepi looking at her. "Hello there" she said getting on her knees to greet the pokemon. The wild togepi just lifted its tiny arms to her and Lillie picked it up earning a smile from the spikeball pokemon. "That togepi has chosen you as its trainer" said Sara

"Take good care of it" said the king. Lillie was happy to have another Fairy type pokemon on her team as she tapped a friend ball on its head. The pokeball vanished to the lab. With Togetic in tow our heroes left The Mirage Kingdom and to a nearby Pokemon Center for the night.

/Meanwhile in Ultra Space./

Four people in strange attire were meeting in the world of Ultra Metropolis. One of them assuming to be the leader. "Captain Phyco, can you feel it?" asked one of them.

"Yes Dulse, Necrozma is starting to stir after three thousand years." said the captain.

"What do we do?" asked another member named Zossie. She was the youngest.

"We find a way to get Necrozma to return to its true form. Necrozma has lost all its light thanks to the clash with the Darkness. Since the Darkness has claimed our world. It's only a matter of time before it moves onto the other worlds." said Phyco.

"Solgaleo and Lunala have been keeping an eye out for the Dark One." said a member named Soliera. She had blue hair.

"Indeed, once we know if the dark one is moving. We will move with the plan to find a way to keep Necrozma safe until we can find a way to return it to its True form. Ultra Necrozma." said Phyco. "Dulse, Zossie, im sending you two to this world to investigate"

Dulse and Zossie once they got their assignment went through the wormhole thanks to Lunala. Phyco and Soliera then went through another wormhole for their investigation.

/Somewhere in Alola/

"My liege we have found a way to Locate the Blinding One!" spoke a grunt wearing a black uniform with a sun symbol with black markings. (Ultra Sun emblem). Other grunts were beside the man.

"Excellent tell me?" spoke their leader. He has Long black spiky hair with a gold streak going over his right eye and topaz golden eyes, muscled and pale, black wife beater with white skull and two dragons surrounding it, red and orange, black leather pants with blue flames. His jacket had a Sun symbol and a moon Symbol with black markings (Ultra moon symbol.

"Sir, we believe we need a Cosmog to open us a portal to the Blinding One." said a grunt.

"Locate the Cosmog that was created not to long ago!" said the leader. "Yes sir" said the grunts as they went to do their masters bidding. The man soon said with a Shiny Greninja beside him "Soon the world will bow to Team Eclipse and me, Serndask as their King or else forever live in the Darkness!" spoke Serndask as he laughed a menacing laugh.

/Deep in Space/

A Dark storm moved through space towards its destination. Inside the storm was a pair of Red Eyes. " **Necro _zma, Arceus, you will pay for what you did to me"_ **spoke the voice. Its voice full of venom and hate as it moves through space.

 _ **End of chapter.**_

 _ **I want to thank Rai kage tai for the look of the leader to my OC Team. Team Eclipse. What is the threat that is coming to the world and why does it hold hate to Arceus and Necromza?**_

 _ **Pokemon caught and returned.**_

 _ **Ash-Aggron(Shiny), Flygon, Spoink, (Shiny) Beldum,**_

 _ **Lillie-Torchic(Shiny), Feebas(Shiny), Mawile,Togepi,**_

 _ **Mallow-Treecko(Shiny), Shroomish, Leafeon(Evolved from her Eevee), Seedot,**_

 _ **Kiawe-Combusken, Three Torchics, Torkoal, Camerupt, four Numels,nosepass**_

 _ **Lana-Milotic, Mudkip(Shiny), Two Clamperls, Corphish, wingull.**_

 _ **Sophocles-Minun, plusle, Manectric,Aron**_

 _ **Misty-Mudkip, four Feebas, four Clamperls, Octillery, Corphish, Crawdaunt,Togetic,**_

 _ **Brock-Larion, Relicanth, Regirock,nosspass,**_

 _ **Serena-Absol**_

 _ **Max-Absol**_

 _ **May- Roselia,Manaphy**_

 _ **Iris-Bagon, Trapinch.**_

 _ **Cilan- Tropicus, Treecko, shroomish, seedot,**_

 _ **Bonnie-Minun,Plusle, Mawile,**_

 _ **Clemont-Manectric.**_

 _ **Kukui-Blaziken,**_

 _ **Burnet-Marshtomp,**_


	10. Hoenn part 2

Our heroes woke up and was back on the road to the forest beyond Fortree City to see if they can find Registeel. Blake wants to catch it for his team. While on the bus, They all spent their time grooming their small pokemon. Soon their bus arrived to the forest outside Fortree City. Blake was already outside the bus ready to challenge Registeel. "Registeel's temple is this way" said Blake leading them through the forest. The group hiked through the forest until they came upon an old ruins. "This is it," said Blake as the group walked up the stairs. Sitting on a small throne was Registeel. It was sleeping before it woke up knowing the gang was here. "Registeel, i challenge you to a battle!" said Blake.

Rotom scanned the Steel Titan. " _"Registeel, the Iron Pokémon. Because Registeel's body has been tempered by underground pressure for thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched."_

Registeel stood up from its throne as it began charging up a Zap Cannon. "Swampert Battle ready!" said Blake releasing Swampert. Swampert appeared ready for battle. Registeel fired the zap cannon at Swampert. Since he was part ground type. Swampert took no damage from the electric move. "Swampert use Focus Punch!" said Blake. Swampert formed his attack and he hits the golem with the fighting type move. Registeel then used its own Hammer Arm to hit Swampert. Swampert was sent back a bit. "Alright Swampert. Time to Mega Evolve!" said blake as he Mega evolved Swampert to its mega form. Mega Swampert was more bulkier. "Wow!" said Lana with heart eyes. She couldn't wait to have a Swampert of her own when her mudkip evolves.

"Swampert use Earthquake!" said Blake. Swampert slammed his fists on the ground using Earthquake to hit Registeel. It groaned from the super effective move. Registeel then charged up flash cannon. "Swampert use Mud Shot!" said Blake. Swampert fired his mud shot attack canceling out the Flash Cannon. Registeel then used lock on on swampert before it charged up Hyper Beam. "Lock on is a move that automatically hits its target" said Clemont.

"That's right" said Brock.

"Swampert get ready to use your egg move" said Blake. Swampert nodded as Registeel fired its Hyper Beam at them. "Now Mirror Coat!" said Blake.

'Swampert knows Mirror Coat?!" said Kiawe. Swampert was covered in a shield as the hyper beam rebounded back at Registeel. Registeel was hit with twice as much damage from the Hyper beam. It groaned as it was on its on its last legs. "Now go Heavy Ball!" He said tossing the heavy ball at Registeel. Registeel was sucked into the pokeball and was captured. Blake sent out his new capture with a smile. Registeel and him fistbumped and he recalled him into his pokeball. After the capture of Registeel. They made their way back to the bus. Hau caught a wild Meditite and Lana caught a Surskit. Ash caught a Ninjask,Duskull and a Solrock. Lillie caught a Lunatone as did Brock with both a Solrock and a Lunatone. Max caught a Duskull. The gang was close to the bus when they saw an Altaria fly over them. "Altaria, wow i never seen one before" said Lillie looking at the bird. Rotom took a picture of it before scanning it. _"Altaria, the Humming Pokémon and the evolved form of Swablu. As Altaria flies across the sky, it resembles a soft cloud. It hums using its high voice."_

Altaria landed before May and it let out a few soft hums as it happily nuzzled her head. "I remember you, Your that swablu i healed a long time ago" she said.

"Taria(Hi may)!" smiled Altaria.

"It must have evolved after it went back to its flock" said Brock.

"What are you doing here Altaria and not back at your flock?" asked May. Altaria simply moved her head down and tapped one of her pokeballs and was sucked in. she was captured after that. May was rather shocked and sent out Altaria. "Are you saying you want to join my team?" She asked.

"Taria!(Yes i do may)" smiled Altaria. May recalled Altaria and the group returned back to the bus after Lillie caught a Swablu. Once back in the bus did they head for their next destination.

Their next destination was in fact Iabe Island. Lillie hoped to catch two Snorunts as their bus crossed the bridge to Izabe Island. Their bus then arrived at the foot of Square Top. Square Top got its name for it's peak was in a shape of a square. "We will have to be careful with all the ice and snow on the roads" said Burnet. The bus moved carefully up the mountain path. when they got to the pokemon center. They all put on their winter attire except for Kukui and Kiawe since they don't wear shirts. They still put their own jackets on. Lillie in her own black Jacket and a hat. "So cold here" said Hau.

"I hate the cold" said Iris shaking.

"ax,Axew(me too!)" said Axew agreeing with her. Kiawe was soon hit by a snowball. "Alright who did that?" asked Kiawe. Ash whistled nonchalantly and kiawe said "Oh it's on now Ash!"

"Snowball fight!" said Sophocles as everyone joined in on the fun. Lillie's Ice Type pokemon and Glalie enjoyed the terrain since they were ice types. After the snowball fight which ended with the kids being the winners. Our heroes walked through the snow covered forest looking for ice type pokemon. Misty, Lillie, Lana and Dawn caught a Spheal. As the gang walked, Lillie thought. / **Maybe i can meet a Regice, After all Regice is the ice type titan of Hoenn./** She was right beside Mallow and Dawn when Nebby looked at her trainer. "Pew?" she said as she glowed signalling she was getting ready to use teleport. Her glow covered the three girls and they were teleported to a strange cave. "Hey!, what just happened?" asked Dawn freaked out, Piplup and Empoleon were freaked out as well, "Nebby just use teleport!" said Mallow looking at the happy pokemon floating in front of them. "Teleport, like an Abra does to get to places. Thats cool" said Dawn.

"But where's everyone else." asked Lillie worried a bit. Snowy, Piplup and Steene who came out of her pokeball heard something. The three pokemon along with Nebby took off. Thier trainers ran after their pokemon until they came upon a chamber and they covered their mouths to what they saw. Ice type pokemon were all injured and most of them were sick with poison. There were several Snorunts, A Glalie, Froslass, Dewgong, two Seels, Jynx, and a Bergmite. Tending to them was none other than Regice. The ice golem. Snowy approached the ice golem as it was tending to a Snorunt. "Vul, Vulpix(what happened Regice)" she asked the golem.

"Ice, Regice(Human Poachers are on this island and are catching many ice type pokemon, They are no doubt seeking me as well)" spoke Regice in their language. The three girls came over and Regice got defensive. "Vulpix(Thats my trainer Lillie, we came to help)." said Snowy.

"What happened to these pokemon?" asked Lillie putting her hand on a Snorunt. She can feel a temperature. "These pokemon are very sick" said Dawn.

"We need Brock, Hes a pokemon doctor after all" said Mallow. Lillie sent out Iceclaw from her pokeball. Iceclaw appeared from her pokeball "Sneasel?(Yes Lillie?)" asked Iceclaw.

"Iceclaw i need you to go find the others. Tell them we found injured and sick pokemon here" said Lillie.

"Sneasal!(Im on it!)" said Iceclaw as she took off to find the others. The three girls started to tend to the injured pokemon. Meanwhile with the others. They now noticed that Lillie, Dawn, Mallow and their pokemon were missing. "Hey Dawn, Mallow, Lillie where are you" said Ash as the gang searched for their friends until Iceclaw appeared. "Iceclaw wheres the others?" asked Kiawe.

"Sneasel!"(This way hurry!) said Iceclaw gesturing the gang to follow her. The gang ran after Iceclaw to a small cave and they found the girls tending to the injured Ice Pokemon with Regice. _"A Regice!"_ said Rotom before scanning the golem. "" _Regice, the Iceberg Pokémon. Formed in the ice age, its body stays at a temperature of -328 degrees and cannot be melted, even by fire."_

"What happened here?" asked Brock as he quickly sent out chansey and he went to work on the injured pokemon. The others helped out as well. Brock was able to cure the sick pokemon of their poison. "There we go. Good as new" said Brock when a Flamethrower and Poison sting headed for them. Regice used its ice beam to cancel out the two attacks. The gang then saw two men with a Heatmor and a Arbok with several cages full of ice type pokemon. "Excellent, its Regice" said the poacher.

"Now we can make so much money to the black market for that Regice." said the second.

"Theres no way were letting you touch these pokemon" said Lillie as Iceclaw got ready for a battle.

"Steene get ready for a fight" said Mallow. Steene was ready for a battle. Dawn had empoleon ready to battle. Dawn had Empoleon use Metal Claw to block the arboks Poison sting. Since steel type pokemon were immune to poison attacks. "Iceclaw use Dark Pulse!" Lillie commanded. Iceclaw fired her dark pulse attack which stops Heatmor in its tracks. "Arbok use Poison Sting!" said the poacher. Arbok fired its poison sting which got cancled out by Flamethrower. "Steene use Magical Leaf!" said Mallow. Steene fired her magical leaf attack at Arbok sending it back a bit. "Rowlet use Leafage!" said Ash. Rowlet fired his leafage attack at Arbok and the snake dodged it. "Heatmor use Flamethrower on those kids!" said the second. Heatmor fired it's flamethrower only for it to be blocked by Regice Zap Cannon. Steene then Hits Arbok with Stomp. "Steene, you learned to use Stomp!" said Mallow with a smile.

"Steene(I sure did Mallow)," said Steene before she noticed she was bathed in a pink light. "Steen(What the?)

Rowlet also began to glow green as a cyclone of leaves surrounded him. "Can it be?" said Burnet. The cyclone vanished to reveal a Dartrix and in Steenes place was a new pokemon. a bipedal, plant-like Pokémon with a humanoid appearance. Its torso, arms, and legs are dark purple, while its hips and head are white. On top of its head is a light green calyx. The shortest leaf of the calyx extends slightly forward and then curves to the right, similar to bangs. The other three leaves resemble long hair extending nearly to the ground and have many yellowish-green markings. On top of the calyx is a growth resembling a small, purple crown with four thin yellow stripes. It has heavy-lidded, dark purple eyes with purple eyelids and long eyelashes, but has no visible mouth or nose. The lower part of its face is hidden behind a short ruff extending up from its body. While its arms are slender with rounded, digit-less hands, it has long, powerful legs. The upper portions of its legs have three pointed projections just before the hips, creating the impression of long boots. The lower portion tapers to its small, pointed feet. It has wide hips made up of six segments.

"Tsareena!" said Mallow with a smile. Tsareena then gave her trainer a wink.

"Tsareena?" asked Misty.

"Steenee evolve into Tsareena if it learns stomp" said Kukui as Rotom scanned the newly evolved pokemon. _"Tsareena, The Fruit Pokemon, and the evolve form of Steene, A master of grand and beautiful kicks, it can knock out even kickboxing champions with a single blow.A Pokémon with an aggressive personality and a mastery of kicking, it crackles every time it kicks an opponent."_

Tsareena then demonstrated her new strength by using Trop Kick on Arbok. Dartrix used Leaf Blade on Arbok as well knocking it out. "Awesome Dartrix, you learned to use Leaf Blade!" said Ash.

"Dar!(Thanks Ash)" said Dartrix.

The ice type pokemon then all fired ice beam at the poachers freezing them in ice. A little while later did they take the ice type pokemon to the pokemon center for them all to get healed. The poachers were arrested and the gang was now warming up near the took in Heatmor as Serena took in Arbok. Lillie then was rather shocked to see that Regice and the ice type pokemon they helped wanted to come with her so she caught them. Dawn and May caught Seel and snorunt for themselves. The gang then got back on the bus and headed for the port in Mossdeep City to take the ferry to Sandgem Town. Ash swapped his hoenn team for his sinnoh team. He sent dartrix back to the lab so he can train with the other grass types. Dawn couldn't wait to see her pokemon again. The gang then waited for the ferry to arrive with their bags beside them. "I can't wait to catch some Sinnoh pokemon" said Hau.

"Us as well. Maybe i can catch a Turtwig," said Cilan. He wanted one ever since he met Ash's Torterra.

"And i might try to get a Chimchar for my team" said Kiawe. Currently the small pokemon were playing tag until Piplup tripped. Gabite who wanted to be out of his pokeball picked him up. "Gabite(There you go Piplup)" said Gabite before he sensed people and pokemon were seen panicking. "Hey what's going on?" asked Ash.

"Theres a Wild Salamence going on a rampage." said Officer Jenny. The gang spotted a Salamence that was dark green body with red wings. The salamence fired Hyper Beam at a building. "What do you think is causing it to go on a rampage?" asked Iris feeling sorry for the dragon type.

"Whatever its problem is, We got to calm it down" said Ash. Gabite roared before he fired dragon pulse at Salamence. Salamence dodged the attack before it fired an ice beam attack. Gabite dodged it until he was hit by another ice beam. Gabite crashed into a nearby building. "Gabite!" said Ash running over to his pokemon. Gabite was down as ash held him. "Staraptor,Infernape, Torterra, Gliscor come on out and help us!" said Ash releasing his four pokemon. "Let's go charizard." said Kiawe. His fire type appeared as Kiawe mounted him. Pikachu, Snowy and Piplup got on Staraptor as Infernape climbed the building and jumped towards Salamence. "Infernape Mach Punch!" said Ash holding Gabite. Infernape formed his Mach Punch but Salamence dodged the attack."Torterra leaf storm!, Pikachu thunderbolt!" said Ash.

"Snowy use Ice beam!" said Lillie.

"Piplup use Hydro Pump." said Dawn.

"Dragonite use your thunder punch!" said Iris. Torterra fired his leaf storm as Pikachu, Snowy and Piplup fired their attacks. Salamence took damage from that attack as it fired a hyper beam attack at the gang. "Tor(Protect)!" said Torterra as he covered them in a green dome to block the attack. "Wow Torterra you learned protect, Thats awesome" said Ash. "Torterra!(Thanks Ash!)" said Torterra. Salamence and Dragonite clashed with Steel Wing and Thunder Punch. Dragonite then used Dragon Rush to clash with Salamence's Giga used x-scizzor to land a hit on the dragon. Salamence then manage to hit Staraptor with a flamethrower. The Three pokemon on his back were thrown off. "Pikachu!,Snowy,Piplup!" shouted their trainers. "Torterra!(Hang on i'll catch you!)" said Torterra using Iron Head to get close to them. "Infernape(I got you guys) said Infernape as he caught them and set them down. Snowy and Piplup jump into their trainers arms. "Thanks alot Infernape" said Lillie.

"Infer(No problem) said Infernape. Torterra came to a stop besides them as Salamence fired ice beam again at them. "Watch out!" said burnet. The attack almost hts them until Gabite shields them from it after jumping out of ash's arms. "Gabite!" said Ash until a familiar light covered the land shark. "Can it be?" said Serena.

The three pokemon watched a a Garchomp stood in Gabites place. "Gar(I'm ready to battle!) " said the newly evolved Garchomp.

"Ash, Gabite evolved!" said Cilan.

"Now its Garchomp!" said Sophocles. Garchomp jumped into the sky as he used Giga Impact towards Salamence. Salamence took alot of damage from that attack. "Dragonite cover Garchomp while he recovers with dragon rush!" said Iris. Dragonite hits Salamence with dragon rush as Garchomp recovered from using giga impact. "Garchomp use Dual Chop!" said Ash. Garchomp formed his attack and hits Salamence with the super effective move. Garchomp then used Giga Impact to make the dragon crash into the ground. "Now go Pokeball!" said ash tossing a friend ball at Salamence catching it. Officer Jenny thanked them all for stopping Salamence as Ash sent it out of its pokeball. It was still growling and Ash noticed it had something stuck in its foot. He found out it was a nail and removed it. Salamence calmed down and was alot happier. Ash recalled his new pokemon into its pokeball and congraduated Garchomp on evolving. After a quick trip to the pokemon center to get their pokemon healed. The gang boarded the ferry and was on their way to Sinnoh.

 **End of chapter.**

 **"Okay three regions down and three more to go. Necrozma is going to be making its anime debut on the Twenty third, Can't wait to see Nebby again along with nebby will join Ash's team. I dont know but im super psyche. Sorry if this chapter is short.**

 **New pokemon caught**

 **Ash-Solrock, Ninjask, Duskull, Salamence(shiny),**

 **Lillie-Regice, Spheal, Froslass, Glalie,Bergmite, Lunatone,Swablu,Jynx**

 **Blake-Registeel**

 **Brock-Solrock, Lunatone**

 **May-Altaria, Seel, Snorunt.**

 **Max-Duskull**

 **Lana-Surskit, Spheal**

 **Misty-Spheal**

 **Hau-Meditite,**

 **Kiawe-Heatmor,**

 **Serena-Arbok,**


	11. Sinnoh part 1

The ferry arrived to Twinleaf Town in the sinnoh region. Our heroes were excited to be in Dawn's was holding a strange blue egg with an A on it. She had some dream when she encountered Kyogre and the next morning she woke up and Popplio was holding the egg. She told everyone about the dream and they shrugged it off thinking it was another tall tale. "Hey everyone let's go see my mom" said Dawn as they all had their bags in their hands. She lead them through her hometown as they came upon Dawn's house. Johanna was watering some of her flowers as well. "Hi mom" said Dawn waving to her mother. Johanna looked up from her garden and she smiled on seeing her daughter. After the two greeted each other with a hug. "How long are you in twinleaf town for sweetheart?" asked Johanna.

"Not very long mom, We only have a few minutes before were heading for Sandgem Lab. ." said Dawn.

Johanna looked at Ash and Brock. 'And its nice to see you again, Ash, Brock" She said to them.

"Good to see you as well Johanna." said Brock.

Johanna also greeted the others happy to meet them and the others the same. After staying in Twinleaf Town did the gang got on the bus and headed out for Sandgem Town. once they got to Sandgem Town. The gang went to visit professor Rowan at his lab. As soon as they got there, they saw the lab's window was destroyed. Rowan and his assistant were overseeing the damage when the gang arrived. "What happened professor?" asked Ash. all of dawn's pokemon were outside the lab as well. Jigglypuff, Smoochum, Butterfree, misdreavus, Eevee, Amaura, Mareep, Ledian,Ariados, Girafarig and Mamoswine.

"The starter pokemon got into a fight and they haven't stopped" said Rowans assistant. The gang watch a Turtwig, Piplup and Chimchar go at each other with Tackle, Peck and Scratch. Rotom scanned them " _Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder."_

" _Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out."_

 _"Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high"_

Come on you three knock it out," said Ash trying to get them to stop fighting. A flash came out o his pocket as Torterra released himself. He stomped his foot down hard making the three starters stop their fighting. "Thanks Torterra" said Ash petting his shell."Terra(No Problem)."said Torterra.

That was so cool!" said a girls voice. The gang looked to see a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. "Tory King, you have arrived," said rowan.

"Yes sir, Im here to pick my starter pokemon," said Tory. "Then go ahead young lady," said rowan after he checked on the starters. Tory looked at the pokemon in front of her before she said "I choose Turtwig."

"Turtwig!" smiled Turtwig as he was picked up by Tory. Rowan handed her a pokeball along with a sinnoh pokedex and five other pokeballs. Tory walked with her new pokemon in her arms. "We better get going everyone, We still have a few stops to make before the day is up," said Kukui .

"Chim, Lup!" said Chimchar and Piplup looking at Kiawe and Lana. "Professor, I think that those two want to go with them" said the assistant. "I see, Take good care of them," said Rowan.

"Are you sure Professor?" asked Lana.

"They would be bored here because there won't be any new trainers until next month. So I see no trouble at all for you two" said Rowan. Kiawe and Lana accepted Chimchar and Piplup. "Alright everyone our first stop is the forest near Olivine City." said Kukui as the bus headed out for their first stop. An hour later after they left Sandgem Town did they arrive in a small forest perfect for them to have breakfast and for the gang to capture some pokemon. While Brock, Clemont and Cilan made breakfast. Ash and his pokemon helped Max train for his next gym battle. Kiawe and his fire types trained as well. Bonnie played with the small pokemon. "Alright everyone time to eat" said Brock as they all set up their plates. The humans and their pokemon all ate brocks cooking. Once they all ate did our heroes went out and search for pokemon. Hau, Mallow and Cilan caught themselves a turtwig with Hau's being a shiny. Mallow and Cilan also caught a Cherubi,Carnivine, Kricketot, and a Budew. Sophocles caught a shinx and Clemont caught a shinx and Pachirius for Bonnie. Misty and Lillie found a river and caught themselves a wild Piplup, Shellos and a Finneon. Lillie's Piplup was a shiny 's shellos was west coast while mistys was an east coast shellos. Lillie caught a Buneary, driflloon and a Glameow. Dawn caught herself a Drifloon.

With their new pokemon did our heroes get back on the bus and headed out to their next destination. "So where are we going next professor?" asked Hau holding his Turtwig. "To Alamos Town. I've always wanted to see the Space and Time Towers." said Kukui.

"Alamos Town" said Dawn.

"I wonder if Darkrai is still protecting Alamos Town" said Ash looking at Dawn and Brock.

"Didn't you guys say that you witness Dialga and Palkia fighting at Alamos Town?" asked Kiawe.

"Yeah, it was horrible" said Dawn shivering.

"And poor Darkrai was blamed for causing the disturbance until we found out it was Palkia" said Brock. Alamos town came into view as everyone got a good look at the city. "Oh my, its so beautiful" said Lillie taking in the sights of Alamos Town. the bus stopped right at the Space Time tower and those who never been there took in the sights. Rotom took pictures of the towers. "Amazing, this place is incredible." said Mallow. "Tsar(Your right Mallow)." said Tsareena.

"Hello Ash, Brock and Dawn" spoke a voice belonging to Alice. Next to her was Tonio, Allegra, Kai and Maury. "Alice!," Ash waved to them as they approached.

"It's been a long time you three" said Alice.

"Who are your friends?" asked Tonio. After getting introductions out of the way did our heroes enter the towers with Alice and took pictures of the interior. "Since the battle with Dialga and Palkia, we have been repairing the damage and we have finished repairs" said Tonio.

"And we play Oracion every night. It really makes everything calm down." said Alice.

"Wait this building makes music?" asked Lana.

"Yes, would you all like to listen to Oracion." said Alice.

"Yes please" said everyone. Alice took everyone to her air balloon and Kiawe sent out his charizard and he flew up to the top. Alice had to make two trips to get everyone up to the top. Once everyone was at the top did they all head for the music room. "So this is where you play the music?" asked Misty.

"Yes," said Tonio as he prepared to pull the switch. The gang all sent out their pokemon so they can listen to Oracion. The gang and their pokemon enjoyed listening to Oracion. In Alamos Town all the townsfolk looked at the towers with a smile. While the gang was enjoying Oracion. They noticed Darkrai has joined them in the tower. Poipole had fallen asleep listening to the song. The song finished as the gang all looked at each other. "Wow that was beautiful" said May.

"I recorded it so we can listen to it anytime" said Rotom. "So this is Darkrai?" asked Hau looking at Darkrai. "Yep, he's is the protector of Alamos Town" said Alice. Rotom started to scan Darkrai. _"Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them."_

"Hows it been Darkrai?" asked Ash greeting the nightmare pokemon. Darkrai spoke " _Things have been calm here since the clash between Dialga and Palkia."_

"Thats good to hear" said Dawn.

" _But there is something you all need to know about the Ultra Beast that is with you,"_ said Darkrai.

"What do you mean about Poipole?" asked Ash.

" _It would be better if i show you"_ said Darkrai as he used dark void on them all making them all fall asleep. Alice and Tonio was expecting that as the gang all fell asleep.

/Dream realm./

Ash and the gang noticed that they were in some sort of world except it was void of light. "Where are we?" asked Sophocles scared of the dark until Darkrai appeared. " _This is Poipoles dream._ " said Darkrai as he gestured to a large shape of a nest. The gang saw other poipoles as they were all surrounding a big purple like pokemon that was stuck in the nest. Not to far from it was a Ultra Wormhole."Is that a Ultra Beast?" asked Lillie.

" _Yes, Naganadel. The evolved form of Poipole."_ said Darkrai. "Poipole evolves into that" asked Mallow looking at the big pokemon.

"It's big" said Max. They saw poipole in front of the nest. "My daughter, will you accept this task" asked Naganadel in a weak tone. The gang could tell this pokemon was hurt.'wait how are we able to understand them?" asked Iris.

"Were in Poipole's Dream" said Cilan before focusing back on the dream

" _Yes mother, i will find the Blinding One and ask him if he can return our light"_ said Ash's Poipole. Starclouds eyes widen when he heard that. " _So poipole is looking for Necrozma,but Necrozma is still asleep after his clash with the Dark One."_ thought the lion

" _Then go my daughter, go though the gate and find The Blinding One"_ said Naganadel. Poipole entered the wormhole after saying goodbye to her mother and sisters.

/End Dream/

The dream ended as the gang was awoke in the tower. "You all were hit by Darkrai's Dark void" said Alice. Ash picked up Poipole as he noticed that poipole was shaking in her sleep. "Poor Poipole, she must miss her family" said Lillie. All their pokemon flet sad for poipole.

'Darkrai, who is the Blinding One?" asked Ash looking at the dark pokemon. The others look at Darkrai.

" _We do not speak of him chosen one,He was born along with Arceus. That is all i can tell you"_ said Darkrai.

"Oh thanks anyway Darkrai" said Ash when he saw Darkrai made a motion as a baby Darkrai came out of nowhere. The baby darkrai floated over to Ash. " _Take my son with you Chosen One. consider this as a thank you for believing in me during the Clash"_ said Darkrai.

"Are you sure darkrai?" asked Ash as he watched darkrai's son float beside him. Darkrai nodded. "Wow ash, Darkrai has entrusted you with his offspring. Take good care of him" said Alice handing him a Dusk ball.

"I will" said Ash before he looked at the baby darkrai. Darkrai's son tapped his claw on the pokeball and was captured. The gang then went back down the tower and returned to the bus. They all bid farewell to Alice and tonio as they left Alamos town and headed for their next destination which was the forest near Hearthome City. Brock started lunch with Cilan and Clemont. As the gang started their training. Ash noticed an Aura Sphere headed right for him. He ducked as he then noticed a Riolu on a tree branch. "Hey a Riolu" said Max.

Riolu jumped down from the tree and landed on Ash's shoulder. "Riolu its been a while." said Ash greeting the jackal.

"Ash you know this Riolu?" asked Lillie.

"Yeah, this is the same Riolu that knows Aura Sphere" said Ash before he looked at the jackel. "What are you doing here Riolu and not at your home."

 _"I left my home as i was ready to leave it. They have a new heir and i sensed your aura. I came here hoping to join your team?"_ asked Riolu.

"Sure," said ash as Riolu joined them in training. Once lunch was finished did they all eat brocks cooking before going out to look for pokemon. Blake and Sophocles caught a wild bronzor. Hau and Max caught a skorupi. Hau and May caught a Chimchar. Mallow caught a Burmy. Kukui and Blake also caught themselves a Riolu as well. Ash found a wild Honchkrow and caught it for his team. The gang decided to camp there for the night before they would resume their course for Iron Island and Snowpoint City. They all spent the rest of the day training and bonding with their new pokemon. The gang was all sitting around the fire. Serena and Lillie in their boyfriends arms as they all enjoyed the outdoors. "This is great, being on this tour, is this what a pokemon journey is all about?" asked Lillie.

"Yep, its alot better if your with friends" said Ash.

"Thats right, its always good to have good friends to have to support you" said Blake agreeing with him. The pokemon was enjoying some marshmallows. The gang looked up to the stars and watched the night sky. After watching the stars did the gang pull out their sleeping bags and fell asleep near their pokemon. Poipole was up looking at the moon. She was thinking about her mother and sisters. " _I will find the blinding one and save you mother"_ thought poipole as she went back to sleep with the others.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Necrozma Arc is coming, i am so excited and Nebby is returning. I hope Nebby joins ash's team once the Necrozma arc is over. Next chapter will be the final chapter for Sinnoh and then its Unova. when they get to kalos and visit olympia, They will see a vision of the danger to Alola. yes the egg Lana got from her dream is a Kyogre Egg and it will hatch soon.**

 **new pokemon-**

 **Ash-Darkrai, Riolu, Honchkrow,**

 **Lillie-Buneary, Glameow, Drifloon,Piplup(shiny)**

 **Hau-Turtwig(Shiny),Riolu. Skorupi, Chimchar,**

 **Max-, Skorupi.**

 **May-Chimchar.**

 **Dawn-Drifloon.**

 **Mallow-Turtwig, Cherubi,Carnivine, Kricketot, .**

 **Cilan- Cherubi,Carnivine, Kricketot,Budew, Turtwig.**

 **Misty-Piplup, East Coast Shellos, Finneon**

 **Lana-Piplup West Coast Shellos, Finneon, Egg.**

 **Sophocles-Shinx, Bronzor,**

 **Bonnie-Shinx,Pachirisu**

 **Kukui-Riolu.**

 **Blake-Bronzor, Riolu.**

 **Kiawe-Chimchar.**


	12. Sinnoh part 2

The next morning our heroes have packed up their campsite and was on the bus. They drove until they came upon a desert area. Ash wanted to catch a Hippopotas and this was the only place in Sinnoh to catch one. The gang walked through the desert and they soon found a pod of Hippopotas and Hippowdon enjoying the sand. Rotom scanned them " _Hippopotas, the Hippo Pokémon. It lives in dry places and covers itself in sand to protect against germs. It does not enjoy getting wet."_

 _Hippowdon, the Heavyweight Pokémon. It creates an enormous tornado of sand by blowing sand out of the holes in its body, and its mouth is over 6 feet in diameter._

Hau, Bonnie, Brock and Kiawe caught a Hippopotas each with Kiawe's and Bonnie's being a female. The gang was ready to go when a male Hippopotas popped its head out of the ground. He let out a yawn attack and it hits Mallow as she fell down asleep. Ash instantly recognized that one. "Hey it's you Hippopotas, how you been?" He asked as he greeted the hippo.

"Yeah i remember you told us about this particular Hippopotas" said Lillie.

"Hippo," said Hippopotas wagging his tail. Ash then said."Do you want to come with me Hippopotas?"

"Hippo" nodded Hippopotas. Ash pulled out a pokeball and tapped his head. Hippopotas was caught just as mallow woke up. "I really needed that nap," she said stretching her arms. The gang got back on the bus and headed for their next stop which was Iron Island. The boarded the ferry and soon arrived on Iron Island. It was there that Brock caught a magnemite and Blake caught himself a Skarmory. Ash caught himself a bronzor as well. The gang returned to the bus and headed for Snowpoint City. They stopped in a small town for lunch.

The gang ate at the first restaurant. Their pokemon ate the provided pokemon food happy. Ash was about to resume eating when a Luxray came out of nowhere followed by a Swampert. "Wow a Luxray and a Swampert," said Sophocles. Rotom Scanned Luxray and Swampert. _"Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, and the evolved form of Luxio. Using the power to see through walls, Luxray can track down hidden opponents and even locate lost children."_

"Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is a powerful Pokémon that can track even a large ship as well as inflict critical damage to its enemies with one blow."

"Lux,Luxray," Luxray said to ash.

"how you been Luxray, I guess you evolved since the last time I saw you" said Ash petting the gleam eye pokemon. 'You know this Luxray Ash?"asked Mallow.

"Well he came to me when he was a Luxio. He needed me to help a Wailmer get back into the water. Swampert here thought we wanted his territory."said Ash. He pulled some pokemon food out for them to have. The two pokemon digged in with them. They finished their lunch, and the gang was ready to hit the road. Ash was saying goodbye to Luxray and Swampert. "Well, it was nice seeing you two again but i got to go unless you two want to come along with us" said ash. Luxray and Swampert nodded to go with him, and ash caught them with a pokeball. Ash happy with his new capture did they get back on the bus and drove to Snowpoint City. they soon came to the mountains and there Mallow wanted to catch a Snover since it was an ice and Grass type. Rotom pulled up his info on Snover. " _Snover, the Frost Tree Pokémon. When the weather turns cold, Snover moves to lower elevations. It returns to the mountain's snow-covered summit in spring."_

"Theres bound to be plenty of Snover in this forest" said Brock as an Abomasnow appeared from the forest. "Who's that pokemon?" asked Misty.

"An Abomasnow" said Clemont noticing a Abomasnowite in its arms. Rotom scanned it " _Abomasnow, the Frost Tree Pokémon and the evolved form of Snover. Abomasnow appear when snow flowers bloom and return to places unknown when the petals fall."_

"Its really big," said Lana with stareyes. Ash released Torterra and Infernape just in case it wanted to fight. Abomasnow, however, did something they didn't expect. Abomasnow pulled a white circle and offered it to Lillie. Lillie took the circle and she ate it. "Yum, its like a mint"

Torterra and Ash however recognized the Abomasnow. "Torterra, it's your old pal Snover" said Ash. Torterra and Abomasnow greeted each other since they haven't seen each other Abomasnow told him a joke and The two pokemon laugh. "They're like old friends" said sophocles.

"Yeah, Torterra and Abomasnow became friends when they were a Grotle and Snover, The last time we saw Snover was when he stayed with a bunch of school children." Said Ash. Abomasnow and Torterra walked behind the gang catching up as they search for Snovers, Mallow, Lillie and Cilan caught one with Lillie's being a Shiny. They started to return to the bus when Abomasnow wanted to show them something. The gang curious followed him to a cave and inside it was three uncut mega stones, one was Dark Green, the Second was dark blue and the third was a dark red mega stone. The mega stones glowed when Torterra, Infernape and Empoleon approached them. "Guys i think we just discovered new mega stones" said Kiawe.

"Is this what you wanted to show us Abomasnow?" asked Ash earning a nod from the ice type. Ash picked up the Torterranite and Infernapenite for his pokemon and Dawn took the Empoleonite. The gang was about to return to the bus after bidding farewell to Abomasnow. Abomasnow didn't want to be away from his friend again and Ash caught him. The gang got back on the bus and they headed out for Snowpoint City. they arrived to Snowpoint City and the gang parked the bus right in front of the pokemon center. The gang decided to explore Snowpoint City, They came to a stop at the Gym and there at the gym was the Gym Leader Candice and Dawn's former rival Zoey. "Hey it's Zoey and Candice" said Dawn.

Zoey and Candice turned to the gang. "Well if it isn't Ash Brock and Dawn, good to see you guys again." said Zoey.

"Your A Keeper!" said Bonnie as she got on her knees. "Please take good care of my brother for me"

"Bonnie!, I told you already that i am seeing Lilia!" said Clemont using his Aipom Arm to grab her. "I was just kidding Clemont!" said Bonnie. The rest of the gang introduced themselves to Zoey and Candice although Kaiwe was smitten with Zoey. Mimo noticed her big brothers confort and she smirked. Zoey said to dawn. "Dawn Congrats on winning the Johto Grand Festival. I never got a chance to congratulate you."

"Thanks Zoey, it was thanks to all my pokemon" said Dawn.

"I could have sworn i saw you earlier today Dawn" said Candice earning a look from everyone else.

"What do you mean by that Candice?" asked Brock.

"There was a Doppelganger here just a few minutes ago. She looked almost like you exept she had purple hair and Grey eyes. She was accompanied by an Infernape." said Candice.

Dawn whispered "Dusk" nobody heard her as she said "Where did you see this girl?"

"Near the Battle Pyramid. She was heading there from what i heard" said Zoey.

"Thanks" said Dawn as she looked at the Battle Pyramid. Lillie noticed that Dawn was spacing out but didn't want to bother her. "Is Brandon still here Candice?" asked Ash

"Yes, Looking after Regigigas as it sleeps with his Regice, Regirock and Registeel" said Candice. .

"Excuse me, Did you say the Battle Pyramid?" They heard a boy's voice. The gang looked to see a Blue haired boy. His attire is a dark red full-sleeved shirt with a dark blue and black jacket over it, a white scarf wrapped around his neck, denim black pants with dark gray and white running shoes, and a dark red hat with a white and black semi Poké Ball on the back. Next to him was a Magmortar.

"Lucas?" asked Dawn looking at the boy.

"Dawn, wow its been ages" said Lucas approaching her. The two shook hands before she hugged him. He returned it before he said. "I was happy for you when you won the Johto Grand Festival."

"And you as well Lucas for winning the Sinnoh League last year." said Dawn.

"Dawn who's this?" asked Ash.

Lucas looked at the gang before he said. "My name is Lucas Diamond. I'm also from Twinleaf Town. I started out as well on my tenth birthday but instead i went to Kanto to begin my journey"

The others introduced themselves to Lucas and Dawn asked. "Who did you pick as your starter?"

"Why don't you meet him. Tru come on out!" said Lucas releasing a Torterra. A Torterranite was on his tree in a band. "A Torterra, nice to mee you Tru" said Dawn petting Tru. "Terra" said Tru.

"So what brings you here to Snowpoint City Lucas?" asked Kukui.

"Im here to challenge Brandon the Pyramid King to a Battle" said Lucas.

"Can we watch" asked Hau and Ash excitedly. The gang laughed at their reactions. They sure love pokemon battles. 'Sure i don't mind at all, i don't plan on challenging him until tomorrow." said Lucas.

"We can help you train for your battle." said Clemont.

"I would like that alot" said Lucas with a smile. The rest of the day the gang spent in Snowpoint City. helping Lucas Train for his battle against Brandon. Now it was nighttime and our heroes were asleep exept for Dawn. She was leaning on the balcony of the pokemon center. Blake and Ash had sent out Starcloud and Rayquaza and they was enjoying stretching their legs. Dawn was in deep thought. "Pip,Empo(Everything okay Dawn?) asked her two pokemon. Dawn looked at her pokemon before she said. "Dusk" she was looking at a small stuffed Pikachu doll.

"Dawn? Everything okay?" asked Lucas coming out for some fresh air. He took a stand beside her as they watched the night sky. "Dusk is here" she said.

"Dusk? Are you sure Dawn?" asked Lucas. She nodded before looking back to the stars. "I have to confront her," said Dawn.

'No dawn its too dangerous. Let me come with you" said Lucas.

"But" she said until Lucas stopped her. "Dawn, I really care for you. Let me help you. We can talk some sense into Dusk."

She was hesitant but she said "Okay, But not now, well go in the morning"

"Okay" said Lucas as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for caring Lucas, your the best" she said as she turned in. Lucas stood there with a shocked look on his face before he mentally did a cheer. He's had a bit on a crush on Dawn since they were kids . He went back into the pokemon center and fell asleep. Dawn was wide awake as she waited for Lucas to go asleep. She got out of her bed and snuck quietly not to disturb the girls. Once she was outside did she started to run into the forest. /Dusk im coming/ Dawn thought.

The next morning our heroes were wide awake and ready to go to the Battle Pyramid. "I can't wait to watch Lucas battle Brandon" said Max as Lucas noticed that dawn wasn't up."Is Dawn still asleep?" asked Lucas

"No, she was gone when we woke up" said May as Lucas's face went pale. 'Oh no" He muttered before he looked into their room and saw that Dawn's pack was gone and a note was on the table. He took the note and he said "She's gone after her"

"Whats' going on?" asked Zoey as she came in with Candice. "Dawn's missing" said Brock.

"It's true, she's been acting strange since we got to Snowpoint City." said Burnet.

"Right after you guys mention that doppelganger" said Lillie remembering her friend's discomfort. "Zoey, do you think this doppelganger knows Dawn?" asked Candice.

"It's more than that Candice." sighed Lucas before he looked at them.

"What do you mean Lucas?" asked Sophocles.

"Her name is Dusk and she is Dawn's twin Sister" said Lucas.

"DAWN HAS A SISTER!" Shouted everyone.

"She never told us" said Brock looking at Ash. "That because it was a very painful subject for her and Johanna." said Lucas.

"Tell us everything, were her friends" said Ash earning a nod from pikachu. Everyone turned their attention to Lucas.

"Dawn and Dusk were as close as any other twins siblings. But one day, they went with their father John on a trip to Celestial Town. All i know is that something happened on that day and their father was killed. After that, Dusk and Dawn started to split and the Sisters haven't been the same. Dusk kept her emotions bottled up and always stayed in her room. Dusk ran away a year after the incident and Johanna searched everywhere for Dusk but she wasn't found. Dawn hopped that while on her journey that she could find her twin and repair their damaged relationship but to no avail she couldn't find her" Lucas explained the tale.

"That's terrible" said Lillie remembering the incident with Nihilego and Silvally. "And right now, Dawn is in terrible danger, who knows how unstable Dusk is." said Lucas.

"Maybe we can hurry and catch up to them" said Kiawe as he sent out Charizard. "Were all coming too" said Cilan. Lucas was happy to hear that dawn had so many good friends.

THe gang went outside the pokemon center and Ash sent out Starcloud from his pokeball. The same with Blake sending out Rayquaza. ,Lucas,Zoey, and Candice was taken back at Solgaleo and a Rayquaza. "Since you guys showed me your legendary pokemon. It's time i showed you all mine, Cronos come on out!" said Lucas as he sent out none other than Dialga. The dragon of Time. "It's Dialga!" said the gang as Rotom took a picture "Cronos, help us out" said Lucas as Dialga layed down and allowed some of the gang to climb on. Ash and the alola gang was on Starcloud while Kiawe and Mimo was on charizard. Blake, Serena, Zoey and Candice got on Rayquaza. Squishy turned into his 10 percent form and Bonnie was on him. "Alright lets go gang!" said Ash.

"Right!" they said as they went after Dawn. Three small pokemon flew after them. In the temple. Brandon and his regis were all overlooking the orb that is Regigigas when it began to flash. "Something is happening" said Brandon looking at the temple maiden. "Regigigas can fell that something is about to happen." said one of the maidens as it began to glow bright. Standing right in front of them was Regigigas.

 **/With Dawn /**

Dawn was in the middle of the forest. Empoleon and Piplup were beside her as they soon came upon a large clearing. Sitting on a branch was a purple haired girl and light tan skin. She was alot like dawn except for her hair and skin. Her attire was a lot like hers only it was purple and grey. On the branch next to her was a Espeon and a Infernape. The girl looked down and saw her sister. 'Well well if it's not my twin sister who decided to come mingle with us commoners" spat the girl.

"Dusk!, where have you been, Mom has been very worried about you" Dawn said to her twin.

"As if Dawn, we already know that i wasn't wanted" said Dusk with a scoff.

"That's not true!, what happened to you Dusk. you haven't even spoken a word to me or mom ever since Dad died" Dawn said in concern.

"What happened to me, what happened to you Sister, You went and hang around Lucas all the time and left me all alone" said Dusk.

"I tried to invite you to come play with us but you turned us down everytime" said Dawn getting irritated with her already.

"Because i knew everyone hates me, everyone hated me ever since that incident." said Dusk as her grey eyes stared at her blue eyes. "Dusk please,Nobody hates you. Contact mom, she misses you, i miss you. Please stop hiding your feelings and let it out." She said pleading.

Dusk said "I think not Dee Dee, i don't care if i ever see her again, She blames me for Dads death and i know it. Your not the boss of me"

"THATS NOT TRUE! And dont call me DEE DEE Dusk!" shouted Dawn.

Dusk then leaped off the branch with a fury and landed not to far from her. "If you won't stop bothering me dear sister then i challenge you to a battle, Six on Six each, i hope you brought your best team because i am unbeatable!" said Dusk.

"Fine!, I accept your challenge Duskie!" said Dawn hoping if she defeated her twin it would knock some sense into her. "Dont call me Duskie!" Dusk shouted to her. Dawn and her Pokemon got ready for a battle. Dark and stormy clouds formed as the two eyed each other.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Cliffhanger time!. Next chapter, Dawn vs Dusk. a battle of Sisters and then Lucas vs Brandon the Pyramid King.**

 **New pokemon in this chapter.**

 **Ash-Abomasnow, Hippopotas, Swampert, Luxray**

 **Lillie-(Shiny)Snover,**

 **Mallow-Snover**

 **Blake Hippopotas, Skarmory,**

 **Brock magnemite, Hippopotas**

 **Hau-Hippopotas,**

 **Bonnie-Hippopotas.**

 **Kiawe-Hippopotas**

 **Cilan-Snover**


	13. Dawn Vs DuskLucas vs Brandon

Our heroes were hurrying to find Dawn and her sister Dusk. They noticed the sky had become darker. "Strange, what's up with the weather" said Kiawe.

"There's also something you guys need to know about Dusk, She has acquired a pokemon that has become her ace to win her tournaments and that pokemon is very dangerous" said Lucas on Dialga. He knew what it was thanks to Dialga.

"Whatever it is, we can beat that pokemon" said Ash from his spot on Starcloud. They nodded after all they have faced Nihilego and other legendary pokemon before.

 **/Back with Dawn/**

The sky was dark as the two sisters prepared for their battle. "You think you can defeat me Dee Dee, I won two tournaments with my pokemon while you only won one Grand Festival" Taunted Dusk.

"That may be Duskie but i will beat you" said Dawn as her hand was on Quilava's pokeball. "Step aside and let me show you my first choice. "Honchkrow Battle Dance!" said Dusk releasing a Honchkrow.

"Krow!" said Honchkrow.

Dawn then said 'Quilava Spotlight!"

Quilava appeared ready for battle. "Quilava use Swift!" said Dawn starting their battle.

Quilava opened his mouth and fired his swift attack towards Honchkrow. "Honchkrow Dark Pulse!" commanded Dusk. Honchkrow opened its beak and fired its dark beam canceling out the Swift attack. "Quilava Flamewheel!" said Dawn. Quilava formed his Flame Wheel attack before he headed for Honchkrow. "Sky Attack!" said Dusk. Honchkrow formed its sky attack and clashed with Quilava's Flamewheel. Both pokemon were sent back to their trainers. "Not bad Dusk," said Dawn

"And you as well Sister but i'm just getting warmed up. Shadow Ball!" said Dusk. Honchkrow formed its shadow ball attack and fired it at Quilava. 'Quilava use Counter Shield!" said Dawn.

"What!" shouted Dusk. Quilava spewed fired all around him blocking the shadow ball and hits Honchkrow with the counter shield. "Oh no Honchkrow!" said Dusk.

"Finish it off with Flame charge!" said Dawn. Quilava formed his flame charge attack and he hits Honchkrow with his attack into a tree. Honchkrow fainted after that attack. Dusk recalled her fallen pokemon. 'No worries Honchkrow i will avenge your defeat"

"You Trained your Honchkrow very well Dusk" said Dawn praising her sister.

"Your just saying that because you won Dee Dee, My next choice will defeat your Quilava. Crawdaunt Battle Ready!" said Dusk releasing a Crawdaunt. Dawn looked at Quilava. "Can you still battle Quilava?"

"Qui!(Aye!)" said Quilava.

Dawn nodded to her fire type before she said "Quilava use Smokescreen!" Quilava blew smoke all over the area. Dusk growled "Crawdaunt wait for Quilava to come out and use Crabhammer."

"Craw!" said Crawdaunt as it waited for Quilava. "Now use Aerial Ace!" said Dawn. Quilava headed for Crawdaunt with his Aerial Ace. both pokemon clashed with Crabhammer and Ariel Ace.

"Grab it!" said Dusk. Crawdaunt grabbed Quilava with his left claw. 'Quilava!" shouted Dawn worried.

"Hyper Beam" said Dusk with an emotionless tone. Crawdaunt fired his hyper beam from his other claw right into Quilava. Quilava fainted after taking that attack head on. Dawn recalled her fallen pokemon. "Thanks Quilava you earned a good rest" she thanked it before she pulled out another pokeball. "Togekiss Spotlight!" she said releasing Togekiss. "Togekiss use Aura Sphere!" said Dawn.

Togekiss formed her Aura Sphere attack and tossed it at Crawdaunt who couldn't move due to recharging. Crawdaunt took damage from the super effective move. "You think that will stop my Crawdaunt, Think again Dee Dee, Crawdaunt use Hydro Pump!" said Dusk. Crawdaunt fired his Hydro pump attack at Togekiss. "Togekiss use Safeguard." said Dawn. togekiss covered herself in a green dome protecting herself from the hydro pump. "Air Slash/Ice Beam!" the two commanded their pokemon. Togekiss used her Air Slash attack and Crawdaunt used his ice beam attack as the two took damage from the attacks. "Sky Attack Togekiss!" said Dawn.

"Aqua Jet Crawdaunt!" said Dusk. Togekiss and Crawdaunt clashed with Sky Attack and Aqua Jet. "Crawdaunt use Dark Pulse!" said Dusk.

"Togekiss use Dazzling Gleam!" said Dawn. Togekiss formed her Dazzling Gleam attack and pushed through the Dark Pulse attack. She landed a direct hit on Crawdaunt making him faint from the attack. Dusk recalled her Crawdaunt. "Thank you my friend," said Dusk.

"Good work Togekiss" said Dawn as Togekiss landed before her. Togekiss winced as she was badly hurt from that last attack. "Return, you did great" said Dawn recalling her to her pokeball. "Drapion Battle Ready!" said Dusk releasing a Shiny Drapion. Dawn remembered how strong Paul's Drapion was as it was able to beat Torterra, Staraptor and Buizel. "Mamoswine Spotlight!" said Dawn releasing her Mamoswine.

"Drapion Cross Poison!" said Dusk starting the battle. Drapion fired his Cross Poison attack towards Mamoswine. "Mamoswine use Ice Shard!" said Dawn. Mamoswine fired his Ice Shard attack and it canceled out the Cross Poison. "Mamoswine Ice Shard again but you know what to do!" said Dawn.

Mamoswine formed his Ice Shard attack and instead of firing it. Swallowed it as the fur on his back freezes over, covering its body in icicles. "Surround yourself with Hidden Power!" said Dawn. Multiple orbs formed all around him as he used Take down towards Drapion. Dusk was taken back at the combination move and moved to intercept. "Drapion use Sludge Bomb! Stop it in its tracks!" she said. Drapion fired its sludge bomb attacks but Mamoswine wasn't stopping. "Use X scissor and Take Down as well Drapion!" said Dusk. Drapion used Take Down and X-Scissor as well as he clashed with Mamoswines Ice Armor. Both powerhouses weren't backing down as they were at a stalemate until Mamoswine pushed him back into a Rock. Drapion was panting the same with Mamoswine as both sisters decided to recall others saw the explosion on the backs of their pokemon. "There!" said Serena as they headed for that area.

"It's still a Tie Dusk, why don't you just say were even with each other and call this battle off, please lets talk about what happened years ago" said Dawn.

"NEVER!" shouted Dusk as she sent out her fourth pokemon which was a Hydreigon. Dawn sent out Lopunny. Her jacket was on her as her Lopunnite was on her small necklace. "Hydreigon use Tri Attack!" said Dusk. Hydreigon fired his Tri Attack at Lopunny. "Lopunny dodge it quick and use your High Jump Kick!" said Dawn. Lopunny dodged the tri attack and used her high jump kick to land a hit on Hydreigon. Since it was part dark type. It was weak against fighting type moves. "Dragon Pulse!" said Dusk. Hydreigon fired his dragon pulse attack at Lopunny and she took damage from the dragon type move. "Lopunny are you alright?" asked dawn.

"Lo!(I'm alright Dawn!)" said Lopunny.

"Use Focus Blast!" said Dawn as Lopunny formed her attack. "Stop it with dragon rush!" said Dusk. Hydreigon formed its dragon rush attack as it charged towards Lopunny. "Lopunny dodge it!" said Dawn. Lopunny dodged the dragon rush using her spin technique as she was behind the dragon. "What!?" said Dusk.

"Now use Ice Beam and Focus Blast at the same time!" said Dawn. Lopunny tossed her Focus Blast attack and then fired her ice beam attack at the orb as it combined to form an Ice sphere. The combination hits Hydreigon in the back as he crashed into a tree with swirls in its eyes. "Great work Lopunny" said Dawn praising her. Lopunny smiled at her trainer. Dusk recalled her fallen pokemon. "Thank you Hydreigon, You earned a good rest." said Dusk as she then looked at Infernape. Infernape nodded as he went on the battlefield.

"Can you keep going Lopunny?" asked Dawn earning a nod from the bunny pokemon. "Infernape use Flamethrower!" said Dusk. Infernape spewed his flamethrower attack towards Lopunny. "Lopunny used Ice Beam!" said Dawn.

Lopunny fired her ice beam attack to cancel out the flamethrower making steam cover the field. "Lopunny use Dizzy Punch!" said Dawn.

"Infernape use Close Combat!" said Dusk

Infernape and Lopunny went at each other with Dizzy Punch Close Combat. Both trying to hit each other as the dueled for several minutes. Dusk said "Grab it!"

Infernape grabs Lopunny by the ears and jumps. " Oh no! Lopunny!" said Dawn worried for her first capture. .

"Seismic Toss!" said Dusk. Infernape tossed Lopunny into the ground very hard and she fainted. Dawn recalled her pokemon to her pokeball. "Thanks Lopunny, you earned a good rest."

She knew Piplup was at a big disadvantage against a fully evolved pokemon until Empoleon stepped up. 'Empoleon, you want to battle?" she asked.

"Empo" said Empoleon as he stepped on the field. His new stone in a band on his left wing. "So i see you manage to acquire an Empoleonite, impressive sister, but let's see if you can deal with my Mega Pokemon" said Dusk as Infernape revealed an Infernapenite on his belt he wore. "Infernape use Mach Punch!" said Dusk.

Infernape charged towards Empoleon with a Mach punch attack. "Empoleon use Steel Wing!" said Dawn. Empoleon formed his Steel Wing Attack and clashed with Infernape Mach Punch. "Flamethrower!" said Dusk

"Hydro Pump!" said Dawn. Empoleon and Infernape clashed again with their Hydro Pump and Flamethrower attack. The smoke cleared as both fully evolved starter pokemon eyed each other. A roar was heard as the gang arrived just to see the last attack.

"Dawn are you alright?" asked Ash as Pikachu', and Snowy went over to Piplup.

"I'm fine Ash, but this is my fight" said Dawn.

"That may be but it won't stop us from supporting you as your friends" said Ash earning a nod from the others.

"Excuse us but please be quiet" said Dusk with an eye roll.

"You must be Dusk" said Misty as Rotom took a picture and compared them. " _There almost identical."_ said Rotom.

"Let us continue with our battle" said Dusk

Dawn looked at her twin as she nodded. 'Empoleon use Aqua Jet!"

Empoleon surrounded himself in water before charging to Infernape. "Flare blitz!" said Dusk. Infernape clashed again with Empoleon as they were at a stalemate. Both even with power. "Time to take this to the next level" said Dusk as she revealed her Key Stone in a heart shape necklace. "My partner, my best friend, go beyond evolution!, Mega Evolve!" said Dusk as the mega stone in Infernape's belt glowed. The chains of light connected to each other as Infernape changed into His mega Form. The glow died down to reveal Mega Infernape. Mega Infernape's body became more slimmer and he had fire coming out of his wrists, Feet and tail. His white fur was now gold and his orange fire was blue. His eyes were yellow with red iris.

"Oh my Arceus i have to take a picture of this new mega form" said Rotom taking pictures.

"So strong, i can feel its power" said Kiawe looking at the mega pokemon.

"How will Dawn defeat it?" asked Brock

"She's still got the advantage" said Lucas as he watched Dawn pressed her own key stone and mega evolved Empoleon. Mega Empoleon color scheme had change. His gold areas were blue and his his white vest was gold. Mega Empoleon crown had grown larger and another small one was on his head. he had a white jacket like cape and his fins had three extended claws in the shape of a trident. His eyes were dark blue with black pupils. The gang awed at Mega Empoleon as Rotom took a picture.

'Shall we continue dear sister. Infernape use Brick Break!" said Dusk as Infernape moved towards Empoleon with twice the speed it had before. "It's Fast!" commented Kukui. "Empoleon block it!" said Dawn. Empoleon moved his wings in front of him as he blocked Infernape and wasn't even moved back at all. "Wow Empoleons Endurance must have increased when it Mega Evolved" said Brock.

"Empoleon Flash Cannon" said Dawn. Empoleon fired his flash cannon as Infernape jumped away from the penguin. "Double team!" said Dusk as many copies of Infernape surrounded Empoleon. "Flamethrower!"

The copies all fired flamethrower at Empoleon. "Empoleon Surf!" said Dawn. Empoleon jumped as he made a wave of water appeared. "Dodge it Infernape!" said Dusk. The real infernape dodged the attack but its copies were gone. "This battle is intense," said Bonnie with Squishy and Z2 agreeing.

"Take this, Empoleon Water Pulse!" said Dawn. Empoleon formed his water sphere attack and tossed it at Infernape. "Infernape cancel it out with Mach Punch!" said Dusk. Infernape formed his mach punch and canceled out the Water Pulse Attack. "We got to end this soon, Empoleon use Whirlpool!" said Dawn. Empoleon formed his Whirlpool attack. "I dont think so, Infernape Flarre Blitz!" said Dusk, Infernape formed his flare blitz attack and he charged towards Empoleon. "Get ready Empoleon!" said Dawn. Empoleon nodded as Infernape closed in. "Now!" said Dawn as Empoleon tossed the Whirlpool attack and it canceled out Infernapes Flare blitz. Infernape landed and he saw that Empoleon was gone. "Where did he go!" said Dusk.

"Now Empoleon Hydro Cannon!" said Dawn. Empoleon was behind infernape with his Hydro Cannon formed. "Get out of the way!" said Dusk. Empoleon hits Infernape with the full attack as infernape crashed into a tree. Infernape had swirls in its eyes as it reverted back to his normal form. Dawn has won the battle. "You were great Empoleon!" smiled Dawn as she hugged the penguin. "empo(Thanks Dawn)" said Empoleon as he reverted back to his normal form. Dusk however walked over to her started as he recovered. "Infernape?" asked Infernape as he then noticed his trainer was surrounded by a Dark Aura. Dialga saw this as he thought. **/Oh no, the Dark One's Aura."**

"Dusk that was a good battle." said Lucas until Dusk turned to look at him with Darkness in her eyes. She yelled with a cry as tendrils of Darkness appeared from her.. The Tendrils headed straight for him only for Cronos to use SafeGuard. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS HUMILIATING DEFEAT!" Shouted Dusk as the dark aura took hold of her.

"Dusk!" said Dawn shocked at her sister.

"Silence, Now i will make you pay for ignoring me!" shouted Dusk as a dark portal opened behind her. A Shiny Giratina appeared right behind her as it screeched. "It's a Giratina!" said Rotom as he took a picture. The Dark Aura also covered the pokemon as well as it glowed with the same aura as Dusk. "Time to make you pay, Giratina use Will o Wisp!" said Dusk.

Giratina opened its jaw as it fired Will O Wisp at the gang. Starcloud used Flash Cannon to cancel out the attack.

"Dusk Get ahold of yourself," said Dawn until Dusk looked at her with Amber eyes. She gasped as did the rest of the gang.. " **Who ever said i was Dusk. I am her Dark half and now i'm free** " said Dusk with a maniacal laugh. The dark aura was scaring even the wild pokemon.

"Okay she's lost it" said Serena remembering Hoopa's dark form and how it took control of Ash.

"Giratina Shadow Ball!" said Dusk. Giratina fired its shadow ball attack at the gang as Palkia came in with Spacial Rend. The attacks canceled each other out. Dusk's Infernape was worried for her as he tried to get through to her. "Infer, Infernape(Dusk, this isn't you, Please Stop this)"

"Are you siding with them!, out of my Way!" shouted Dusk. Giratina used Dragon Pulse at Infernape. Infernape quickly dodged the attack with espeon but unfortunately a rock was heading there way. Empoleon and Piplup used Hydro Pump to destroy the rock. Both pokemon look at them gratefully. Dusk was now on Giratina as the dragon screeched. "Giratina stop this!" said Ash.

"Ash this isn;t the same Giratina we know" said Dawn.

"Dawn's right, if my guess is correct then this Giratina is the one who Rules over the Distortion World." said Lucas.

"That's right, Giratina's sister who caused alot of trouble and Arceus Banished her to the Distortion world." said Palkia.

"We will contain Giratina, you all must free that human from her darkness." said Cronos.

"Were on it" said Lucas as he got on Cronos and Dawn got on Palkia. "Stay away!" said Dusk as she was on Giratina. The three dragons then begin to fight each other with Roar of Time, Spacial Rend, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rage, and Draco Meteor. The rest of the gang could only watch from below. "Starcloud, lets go help them" said Ash as He jumped on the lions back. Starcloud took the sky as Blake joined them with Rayquaza. "Dusk cut it out!, we can talk about this!" said Dawn as they dodged another Will o Wisp. The four humans were now back on the ground watching from a safe distance to give their pokemon commands.

"Never!, I HATE YOU!" Shouted Dusk.

"Don't listen Dawn, that's not your sister talking" said Lillie. They were all near the gang.

"Dusk you have to calm down" said Ash.

"No, will get my revenge" said Dusk.

"Revenge?" thought everyone. Dusk then began to scream as a dark shadow appeared as silhouette of a strange humanoid creature appeared with Yellow eyes. "What is that?" asked Kukui.

Dialga and Palkia roared. " _Be Gone Darkness, Release the girl or else"_ said Dialga.

" **Her darkness is fueling me foolish Ruler of Time. With this body, i will attack the world from the shadows."** said the dark shadow.

"N _ot if i have anything to say_ " said a voice as another Giratina appeared from a portal. She screeched. **"There's two of you!"** said the dark shadow. Giratina fired her Will o Wisp towards the shadow as it went back into Dusk. Her eyes were now glowing yellow like the shadows. " **Try it and you will destroy this girl. What will you choose"** said the posessed Dusk.

The Three rulers of Time, Space and Reverse looked at each other. They couldn't risk the attack until Shiny Giratina resumed the fight with Giratina. Giratina dodged another shadow ball with Shadow Sneak. Shiny Giratina was about to use Dragon rage when three Zap Cannons along with an Ice Beam came out of nowhere and hits it. The gang looked to see Brandon the Pyramid King with his Regis and Regigigas, "It's Brandon" said the gang. "What is going on here?" asked Brandon as he watched the fighting resume.

"Dialga, Palkia and Giratina" said the maiden of Snowpoint Temple. A Dragon Pulse headed for them only of Regigigas to block it. Ash quickly explained to Brandon what was going on while Starcloud and the Regi's shielded them. "I see, this girl is unstable and is causing the trouble." said Brandon as they looked back at the girl. Dawn shouted to her sister. "Dusk,Please stop this!"

" **No matter what you say will stop me, Your sister is gone for this is my body now"** said the shadow possessing Dusk. Infernape jumped when Shiny Giratina was near the ground. He was then near Dusk as he grabbed her off the dragon and was back on the ground. "Release me you fool at once!" The shadow boomed until Infernape and Espeon hugged their trainer. 'INfernape!,Espeon!(You have to fight it Dusk, Break free!") they said as Honchkrow, Drapion, Hydreigon and Crawdaunt came out of their pokeballs as well. They joined in keeping dusk from moving. " **LET ME GO YOU STUPID CREATURES!, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"** boomed the shadow. "Not today you wont" said Azelf as he appeared with his sisters Uxie and Mesprit, "The lake Guardians i got to take a picture" said Rotom taking a pixture. Dusk reached for a pokeball until An energy ball came out of nowhere and knocked it out if her hand. Three shaymin in their sky forms appeared. The one leading them was the very same shaymin Dawn had bonded with. "Shaymin" said Dawn.

' _Hiya Dawn, it's been a while, Giratina told me that you needed my help and i brought my sisters,_ " said Shaymin. **"I will not be stopped, you can try to stop me"** said the shadow.

"Azelf, Uxie Mesprit please help my sister" said Dawn. The lake guardians nodded as they began using their powers on Dusk. Starcloud looked at Ash and he roared. Ash wondered what did Starcloud wanted him to do until he felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He pulled out the Solganium Z. "Starcloud are you wanting me to use a Z-move with you"

The lion nodded at his trainer as Ash inserted the crystal into his Z-Power Ring. "Let's Go Starcloud" said Ash as he and Starcloud move together as Ash did the Steel Type pose as Starcloud was full of Z-power. Dusk still under the control of the shadow gasped. "No it cannot be! ,"

"Alright Starcloud,use SEARING SUNRAZE SMASH!" said Ash . Starcloud turned into his radiant sun phase as he jumped into the sky. He formed a mini Sun as he charged towards Shiny Giratina. He then rolled liked a ball as he hits the shiny dragon with his Z-move. An explosion happens as Shiny Giratina fell down to the earth with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina holding down the shiny pokemon to keep it from getting back up.. "BE GONE!" said the lake Guardians as the shadow left Dusk as she then fell down on her front. "Dusk!" said Dawn running over to her sister. the shadow possessing her was now an orb of Darkness. " **You think you won!, this is just the Beginning!** " said the darkness until Dialga used Roar of Time to destroy it. The dark clouds went away as the sky was clear. The Shiny Giratina was calm now as it stood up on its six legs. _"Sister? What has happened?"_ she asked.

" _You were under the dark ones control but we freed you"_ said Giratina.

"The Dark One, i thought the Blinding One defeated him" said the other giratina with wide eyes.

" _We thought so too but this is dire news if he is returning"_ said Dialga as the four dragons looked to the humans.

"Dusk come on wake up" said Dawn shaking her sister. Dusk's pokemon surrounded them. Dusk woke up and her eyes were back to normal. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged her twin. Dawn was taken back before she returned the hug. "D-Dawn, Even after i said those thing, you still haven't left."

"No Duskie," said Dawn until Dusk said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stop talking to you and mom"

"It's me that should have been sorry. I should have stayed home with you and made you feel welcome." said Dawn

"I miss Dad, what would he think about us" said Dusk.

"He would be proud of us, were both following our dreams and i miss him too" said Dawn. Letting the sisters have their moment did the gang look at Brandon and Regigigas. "Thanks for the help Regigigas, Brandon." Bonnie said to the pyramid king

"It's no trouble at all young lady." said Brandon. Shaymin and his friends used Aromatherapy to heal the injuries. The gang quickly recalled their pokemon as they returned to Snowpoint City. Lucas challenged Brandon to a one on one battle at the pyramid which he accepted. The lake Guardians and Shaymin followed close behind. "Shaymin aren't you going back to your friends?" asked Dawn as Rotom took pictures of the four pokemon.

 _"Nah, i decided to come join you Dawn, Mesprit was doing the same thing._ " said Shaymin.

"Is that true?" Dawn looked at Mesprit who had a big smile on her face. Dusk was sitting next to them as her Espeon was in her lap. Uxie and Azelf have joined Ash and Brock as they floated around. The gang decided to turn in for the night after making sure the pokemon was well rested. Ash and his pokemon however went to lake valor and enjoyed the night sky, Remember the last time we were here guys," Ash said to his sinnoh team. The last time they was here being after Ash lost his first six on six battle with Paul. "We sure have gotten stronger since then huh pikachu," said Ash.

"Pika, Pikapi," said Pikachu when his ears twitched. Ash and his pokemon watched as Giratina appeared from a portal. "Giratina? Is there something you want?" asked Ash as giratina landed before them. Giratina nodded as a Golden Orb floated to him. "What's this?" asked Ash taking the orb

" _It's called the Grievous Orb. an orb that can be used to summon me. Concentrate on it and i will appear and fight alongside you"_ said Giratina.

"Really you want to come along with us?" asked Ash, Giratina nodded as she said " _But i still must maintain the Reverse World. If im gone for too long who knows what will happen."_

"No problem there Giratina" said Ash as Giratina opened a door back to the Reverse World. Ash and his pokemon returned to the center. The next morning our heroes were all in the Battle Pyramid waiting for the battle between Lucas and Brandon. "I wonder who brandon is going to use, Regirock, Regice or Registeel?" Misty asked holding her piplup.

"Who knows" said Clemont as Lucas and Brandon took their place on the battlefield. "Are you ready youbg man?" asked Brandon with his arms crossed.

"Yes, bring it on" said Lucas.

"Very well, Regigigas, i need your assistance!" said Brandon releasing Regigigas. Regigigas roared as it was ready for battle. "So he caught Regigigas" said Brock.

"I wonder how Lucas is gonna be able to handle it" said Dusk holding her had recovered from the possession of whatever it was that possessed her. "Tru, battle ready!" said Lucas releasing Tru. "Torterra(I'm ready!) said Tru. his torterranite on his tree. "Battle Begin!" said the ref.

"Tru Leaf Storm!" said Lucas. Tru fired his Leaf Storm attack towards Regigigas. "Regigigas Block it!" said Brandon. Regigigas blocked the attack with his arms. "Ice Punch!" said Brandon as the Titan formed its ice punch and moved towards Tru. "If that hits then its all over" said Kiawe.

"Tru Rock Tomb Shield!" said Lucas. Tru used Rock Tomb as it formed a dome over him,shielding him from the ice type move. "Now toss them Tru!" said Lucas. "TOR!(Take this!") roared Tru as he tossed the frozen rocks at Regigigas. Regigigas took damage from the attack.

"What?" said Brandon not expecting that move. "Way to go Tru, you can do it" cheered dawn with her cheerleader outfit one. Piplup and Lopunny were also wearing theirs. "Let's take it to the next level Tru" said Lucas as he revealed his Keystone in his glove. He pressed it as he said "Tru, my best friend and my partner go beyond evolution, Mega Evolve!"

Tru's Torterranite responded as the golden chains linked as Tru glowed pink. The light went away to reveal Mega Torterra. Mega Torterra's Tree on his back was now on the center of his back with grass covering his back. Pointy rocks in the shape of mountains surrounded the tree. His eyes were now yellow. He now had a grey clubtail on his tail. Two more spikes were on his cheeks as his jaw stayed the same. His legs were now covered in stone instead of having his toes. Tru roared as he was ready for battle. The gang was awed at the new mega form as Rotom took pictures. 'Thats so awesome!" cheered Hau.

"This battle is getting interesting" said Candice. "Young man, you done a fine job on taking care of your Torterra, the bond between you two is strong" said Brandon.

"Were just getting Started, Tru Dragon Dance.!" said Lucas. Tru glowed using Dragon Dance as his attack and Speed was increased. "When Torterra mega evolves, It gains the Dragon Type and loses the ground type. Now Tru use Dragon Tail!" said Lucas. Tru's tail glowed orange as he charge towards Regigigas. 'Regigigas Crush Grip!

Regigigas glowed with an orange yellow aura as it clashed with Tru's Dragon Tail. it was a stalmate as both pokemon were pushed back. "Tru use Iron Head!" said Lucas. Tru used Iron Head as he charged towards Regigigas. "Regigigas Ice Punch again!" said Brandon. Regigigas formed its ice punch attack again as he landed a direct hit, Tru's left leg was frozen after that attack. "Tru use Hyper Beam" said Lucas.

"You use hyper Beam as well Regigigas." said Brandon. Regigigas and Tru fired their Hyper Beams at each other as they canceled out. The smoke cleared and both were eyeing each other. Both were recharging from using Hyper Beam. "now Tru dragon pulse!" said Lucas. Tru fired his multicolored draconic beam at Regigigas. "Block it" said brandon as Regigigas blocked the dragon pulse. "Now use Crush Grip." said Brandon. Regigigas grabbed Tru and lifted him off the ground. Tru took damage from the attack. "Now finish it with Ice Punch!" said Brandon. Before Tru can recover. He was hit by a super effective Ice Punch and he was frozen. "Tru! No!" said Lucas as Tru was defrosted and had swirls in his eyes as he reverted to his normal form. "Tru is unable to battle, the victor goes to Brandon the Pyramid King." said the ref.

"Lucas lost" said Dawn a bit sad for her friend. Lucas went over to Tru as he opened his eye. ""You were great Tru, we only challenge Brandon to test if we can handle the pyramid king." said Lucas petting the turtle.

"Young man, you have done a fine job, i would recommend doing a bit more training before you come face me again" said Brandon.

"I will Brandon thanks" said Lucas as he recalled his starter. He rejoined the gang and they left the battle pyramid and Snowpoint City.

/ **Twinleaf Town, Dawn's House/**

Hours later they were back in twinleaf town and Dusk was very nervous as they stood in front of their home. Dawn placed her hand on her sisters shoulder. "It's gonna be fine Dusk." said Dawn. Glameow and Umbreon were outside the house naping when they spotted the gang. Johanna was working on her garden when Glameow tapped her leg. Johanna looked up from her garden and went wide eye when she saw Dusk. "Hi Mother, I know you wouldn't want to see me but im back." said Dusk when her mother wrapped her arms around her. "Your home now and that's all that matters" said johanna holding her daughter. Dusk just melted into her mothers arms before they all went inside their home. That night everyone slept after Johanna made them dinner and the next morning our heroes were at the airport for their flight to Unova. Dusk and Lucas were staying since Lucas wanted to re-challenge Brandon and Dusk wanted to spend more time with her mother. "Be careful and Ash best of luck in the Alolan League" said Johanna.

"Thank's Johanna" said Ash as our heroes boarded the plane and was on their way to Unova.

 _/Hall of Origins./_

" _What!"_ boomed Arceus who was meeting with Mew. Mewtwo floated beside Mew as she told Arceus what she witnessed. ' _It's True Lord Arceus, His Darkness has been felt in the human girl he possessed"_ said Mew.

" _Summon the others quickly!"_ said Arceus and in a matter of minutes, The legendary pokemon all appeared in the hall of Origins. Squishy and Z2 appeared in their complete form with Palkia, Dialga and the Giratina's. Darkrai, Cresselia, Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, The Swords of Justice Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion. The Weather trio Landorus, Thunderous and Tornadus. Reshiram and Kyurem since Zekrom is still asleep. Xerneas, Yveltal, Ho-oh and her servants, Entei, Raikou and Suicune. Lugia and the birds, Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres. Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Jirachi, Hoopa, and the Golems Regigigas, Regirock, Regice and Registeel The last to arrive is Solgaleo and Lunala. They both landed near Lugia. _'My friends, i have terrible news, Xeleon is on the move"_ said Arceus. The legendary pokemon spoke among themselves before Ho-oh spoke. _"What should we do Arceus?"_

" _The only one strong enough to stand up against the Dark One is Necrozma, but Necrozma is still in its slumber"_ spoke Lugia.

 _"Yes we know, Solgaleo has reported my brother is starting to stir."_ said Arceus.

" _Meaning if he is woke up now, he will become violent and come after the first source of light he can find. Solgaleo and Lunala"_ said Mew.

Lunala nodded as did Solgaleo. " _We have been keeping an eye on his movement and Xeleon is on his way here to finish what he started."_ said Solgaleo.

The legendaries continued to mutter. " _Then we are doomed, how can we hope to defeat that monster."_ said Kyorge.

" _Only the Chosen One can defeat him. He has proven many times that he is the one who will defeat the Dark One"_ said Lugia.

" _You mean Ash right"_ said Mewtwo.

Many legendary pokemon nodded after all he has helped them in many ways. " _Yes, that boy is the one who will change our world for the better"_ said Arceus as they watched the chosen one asleep on the plane with his mate while pikachu and Snowy were on their laps. A thunderclap was heard as a yellow catlike pokemon appeared. " _My lord Arceus"_ spoke the cat as it bowed.

" _Zeraora , what is the matter?_ " asked Arceus.

' _My lord, I found out that there is a group of humans who want to awaken Necrozma."_ said Zeraora.

 _"Who are these people?"_ asked hated thoe who seeked power and team rocket was his number one enemy.

" _They call themselves Team Eclipse and they want to take away all light. I have no clue how they plan to awaken Necrozma but i do know they will target a cosmog"_ said Zeraora.

" _There is only one Cosmog. And that cosmog is with Lillie"_ spoke Lunala. Solgaleo nodded with her.

" _Cosmog must be protected at all cost"_ said Rayquaza. Many of them agreed with the guardian of the ozone layer.

" _The chosen ones are heading for Unova. I plan to bless the girl's vulpix with my blessing"_ said Kyurem.

" _And the Swords of Justice will help them with the Ultra Beasts"_ said Cobalion.

" _Zeraora, i have a special task for you. I want you to shadow the Chosen ones and his friends and protect Cosmog. at least until they return to Alola. then i want you to protect The altar of the Sunne."_ said Arceus.

 _"You will be done Lord Arceus."_ said Zeraora as the legendary pokemon dispersed back to their duties. The legendary pokemon that were with our heroes returned to their trainers home.

 **End of chapter.**

 **"Sorry about the long wait guys. This is fanfiction and i only own the mega sinnoh starters. And what moves they can learn. So i better not get any bad reviews about it. I decided to have Ash been given the Grievous orb from Giratina and can summon her anytime. Let me know how you guys think of my forms of the mega sinnoh starters. .**

 **New pokemon**

 **Ash:Azelf**

 **Dawn-Shaymin, Mesprit**

 **Brock-Uxie**


	14. Unova

The plane carrying our heroes have landed in Nuvema Town and the gang got off the plane. Waiting for them was Professor Juniper. "Alola everyone" said Juniper.

"Alola" they greeted.

"Kalob good to hear that you found the one" said Juniper shaking her colleague's hand.

"Thanks Aurea. How has your research been?" asked Kukui.

"Going fine. My father is doing research on Tornadus, Landorus, and Thunderous." said Juniper. The gang got on the bus she rented for them and they drove to her lab. Once there did the gang release their pokemon and they were about to enter the lab when a cold wind descended as a mist covered the area. "Strange what is up with this cold weather, It was nice not even a minute ago." said Mallow. Thats when a bunch of snowflake pokemon surrounded them, "Cryogonal," said Juniper. Rotom Scanned Cryongonal. "Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokémon. Created in snow clouds, Cryogonal make ice crystal chains and use them to capture prey."

"Why are they here?" asked Kiawe holding Mimo close. The Cryogonal kept on circling the gang until Snowy spotted a pair of yellow eyes coming from the clouds. The other pokemon saw this and quickly got the gangs attention. The fog started to reveal a grey dragon like pokemon with two frozen-like appendages on its back. Juniper and her fathers eyes widen at the dragon. "Kyurem" whispered Juniper.

Rotom quickly got a picture of the dragon. The others were shocked at the presence of the dragon. Kyurem changed into White Kyurem much to the gangs shock. Rotom took a picture before Kyurem used Ice Burn to make a wall of ice cutting off Snowy and Lillies other ice type pokemon from the gang. They watch the dragon approach them and Iceclaw got ready to fight even though she wouldn't stand a chance against Kyurem.

" _Do not fret, I am not here to hurt you young one, Take this gift from me, It will be of use to you in the battles ahead,"_ said Kyurem. Kyurem formed a small ice sphere, and he let it float to the Snowy. Snowy looked at the boundary pokemon and she let the orb enter her. Kyurem then changed into Black Kyurem and Rotom got a picture of his other form as well. Kyurem and his followers left back to Full Court. Kiawes fire type pokemon use flamethrower to melt the ice away. Lillie checked on her pokemon and was glad they were alright.

"Why was Kyurem here?" asked Mallow.

"No idea, but let me check on your pokemon Lillie" said gang entered the lab, and they saw a Snivy, Oshawott and A Tepig being fed pokemon food. The gangs pokemon looked though the window. Juniper was doing a scan on Snowy when her eyes widen. The others noticed her discomfort. "What's wrong Professor?" asked Misty.

"Lillie, i believe that Kyurem has blessed snowy with the ability to use his signature move Glaciate. But first we need to do a test and see if my theory is correct." said Juniper. the gang exited the lab and to the other pokemon stood ready as well with Rotom recording. Their target was a large rock.

"Snowy you ready?" asked Lillie.

"pix!(Lets try)" said Snowy

"Snowy use Glaciate!," said Lillie.

Snowy opened her mouth and let loose a Misty cloud. The cloud went over the rock and it was completely frozen in ice. "Amazing!" said Lana with star eyes. Everyone had their jaws dropped at Snowys power.

Lillie was happy that snowy can use a very cool ice type move. "Same here Snowy lets use Kyurems gift and become a great team"

"Vul," said Snowy happy in Lillies arms. The gang was ready to set out to their first destination to catch Unova Pokemon which was Route 2. . Professor Jupiter allowed Kiawe, Mallow and Lana to take Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy since she doesn;t have any new trainers for another two months. Kiawe was happy to have another fire type pokemon. As with mallow and Lana with Snivy and Oshawott. The gang recalled their pokemon and they bid farewell to Juniper. Once they were in the middle of route 2 did they stop for breakfast, once they ate breakfast were they ready to catch some pokemon. "Okay lets catch some Unova Pokemon," said Sophocles before he spotted a Strange zebra looking pokemon. Rotom scanned it _" Blitzle, the Electrified Pokémon. Blitzle catches electricity and stores it in its mane, which glows when the electricity is discharged."_

.The Gang split up to catch some Unova pokemon. Sophocles went to go catch blitzle with clemont and bonnie. Misty and Lana went to the river. Mallow and Cilan went another way with Kiawe and Mimo. the gang meet up an hour later as they all had happy grins. "Any luck guys?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, we manage to get an Emolga and a Blitzle." said Sophocles before he looked at Kiawe. "Any new fire type pokemon Kiawe?"

"Yes i did, I manage to catch a Darmanitan in its Zen form, A Heatmor, Pansear, and a Larvesta, A fire and bug type" said Kiawe."Mimo caught herself a Darumaka."

"Lana, Misty any new water type pokemon?" asked Mimo.

"Yeah, Misty caught herself an Oshawott along with a ducklett, Panpour, Pink Frillish. and i caught my sisters a Ducklett. " said Lana. She also caught a Panpour and a blue frillish.

"And i manage to catch myself a Snivy" said Cilan.

"Mallow any grass type pokemon?" asked Lillie.

"Yeah, I caught a Pansage, Audino, Lilligant and a Deerling" said Mallow.

"I caught myself a Druddigon" said Max." I found him hurt and i healed his wounds. He wanted to join my team, and I caught him."

May said "I caught a purrloin and a deerling."

Brock had caught himself a Sandile and a Roggenrola. Dawn had caught herself a Zorua and a Lilligant. "What about you Blake?" asked Serena. An Audino stood beside her. she also caught a Deerling "Yeah i caught myself an Axew." said Blake.

"What about you Lillie?" asked Kukui. He had an Emboar beside him with a sawk.. A gift from Juniper and Burnet had been given a Serperior. She had also caught a Liepard. "Well i caught myself a a Liepard, Zorua, Audino, and a Munna," said Lillie before she looked at her boyfriend. "what about you Ash?" She asked him holding snowy.

"Well i found a Rufflet, A shiny Zorua, A shiny Axew and a Dieno." said Ash happy with new Unova Pokemon.

"Really me too." said Iris happy to have a Dieno on her team. "Where to next professor?" asked Hau. he had caught a Pignite and a Throh.

"To Nacrene City. to visit the museum." said Kukui. The bus rental was also in Nacrene City. Nebby took that as her que and she teleported them to Nacrene City. they walked along the streets and that's when they saw an urgent news report on tv. **Good evening everyone, Shocking news today as Pokemon Hunter J and Xerosis of Team Flare have escape from the G-men Jail today. The Pokemon G-men have placed out a warning to all regions to keep an eye out for J and Xerosis. The Pokemon G-men hope to catch J and Xerosic before he can revive Team Flare. For those who don't know, Team Flare was responsible for the Kalos Incident revolving to Zygarde. The Legendary Pokemon of Order. And Pokemon hunter J is A very lethal hunter who steals other trainers Pokémon and sells them to the black market. This is Naka Cortez signing off."** said the reporter.

Ash along with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were not happy to hear that Xerosics had escape from jail. And pokemon hunter J was out to resume her evil work, he told the others why he had to leave Greninja with Squishy and Z2 in pallet town. "I hope the G-men catch them" said Mallow

"And if they don't then the Ultra Guardians will" said Dawn.

Ash was deep in thought as looked at the sky. "As long as I live, I will never let those people harm another pokemon again, I will make them pay for what they did to Pokemon" He said remembing all the pokemon J and Xerosic have harmed. Squishy, Bluey and Pikachu. Pikachu agreed with his trainer. Deep in the museum. A Black stone glowed blue on hearing Ashs misson to stop Xerosic and J and to protect Pokemon. Lenora, The gym leader was talking to Several visitors when they spotted the Dark Stone glowing. "Yep, it's the real thing alright" said Lenora.. _"At last, My hero is starting to awaken._ " said a voice.

The gang took the tour to visit the Museum. The gang followed the tour guide as they walked past pictures of tha Kami trio, Tornadus, Thunderus, and Landurus, The Swords of Justice Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo. Ash wondered how Keldeo was doing with his friends. Rotom was taking pictures of the Museum. Then they came upon a exhibit dedicated to Reshiram and Zekrom. A replica of the Light Stone and the Dark Stone were in glass boxes. "So cool that's the legendary Zekrom." said Clemont.

""So are they the real stones?" asked Mallow.

"No, it is actually a Replica of the two stones of legend young lady." said a man coming right behind them. "Hello Ash, it's been Two years since the last time you was here." said Hayes.

"Nice seeing you again Hayes, But are you sure that there not the real things, Remember the Yamask incident?" said Ash.

"No need to worry, I'm sure there fakes" said Hayes as Lenora appeared beside him. "Indeed, we made sure they were fake before putting them in the exhibit."

"That's good to hear" said Serena. The group left the museum and hiked through Pinwheel Forest and arrived where Ash caught his Leavanny as a sewaddle. Mallow caught a Sewaddle for her team as Clemont and Sophocles caught a Joltik. the gang prepared to head back to the city when a lone Venepede appeared. Venipede eyes widen at him before it nuzzled his leg. "I remember you, hows it been." asked Ash.

"Veni,venipede," said Venepede. he crawled up on ash and Tapped one of his spare pokeballs. He was sucked into the pokeball. Ash looked at pikachu. "Looks like another old friend joining our team huh buddy."

"Pika, pikapi," said Pikachu. The group returned to Nacrene City to turn in for the night. That night Ash layed awake as he stared at the ceiling to the pokemon center. He looked over to everyone else and Lillie with a big smile as she slept with snowy and Nebby. /No one will ever hurt you lillie, no one will./ thought ash before he heard a voice. " _Is it within you, The will to pursue your Ideals"_

Ash sat up as he then noticed that the Dark Stone was floating right in front of him. The Dark Stone floated to the window and it opened. Ash followed it quietly not to disturb the others except for Lillie. She woke up for she too heard the voice. She and Snowy climbed out with Pikachu, Ash followed the Dark Stone to Pinwheel Forest. He lost the stone as he was now somewhere in the middle of the forest. 'Pikapi!" said Pikachu as he, Snowy and Lillie caught up. "Ash whats wrong/' asked Lillie.

"I'm following the Dark Stone. Where did it go?" asked Ash as the two saw they were right back at the same spot where ash caught Venepede. The Dark Stone glowed as it floated up from the ground. "The great Dark Stone," said Ash

 _"What is your Wish, Your Ideals?_ " asked a mysterious voice. The voice came from the dark walked up to the Stone. "My Ideals, I want to stop those who wish to harm Pokémon for their own selfish reasons. My other Ideals is to be a Pokemon Master" Said Ash. The Dark Stone began to draw in Energy as bolts of blue lighting surround it. Lillie and Ash shieled their eyes as the glow became to bright. he glow vanishes to reveal A black dragon with small draconic wings with a Generator like tail. Zekrom opened his red eyes as he started to stand up. Zekrom roared at the two as his red eyes glowed with power. _"It is your will that shall bring your Ideals to life,"_ said Zekrom.

"You heard me talking about J, and Xerosic didn't you Zekrom?" Ash asked Zekrom. Zekrom nodded at him. "So does this mean?"

"Your Ideals have awoken Zekrom from his hibernation Ash," said Lenora. She had witnessed the whole thing. "You are the Hero of Ideals, and I can see it in Zekrom's eyes. He wants you to catch him. " she said.

Ash looked at Zekrom and he asked "Is that what you want Zekrom?"

 _"Yes, I will gladly fight alongside you against the Ultra Beasts and those who seek to harm pokemon"_ said Zekrom. Ash pulled out a Pokeball. He made room at the Nacrene pokemon center by sending Leavanny to the lab. Ash caught the dragon of Ideals and He and Lillie returned to the center. The next morning the gang was all up and Ash had finished telling them all about what happened in the forest. "No way Zekrom chose you" said a shocked Iris as ash held the pokeball containing Zekrom.

"Aww i really wanted to see that" said Bonnie a bit sad she missed the awakening. "So thats another legendary on your team Ash" said Brock as Ash put the pokeball on his pelt. "Yeah and a lot of responsibility." said Ash. The group then took the bus over to Castalia City and explored the city. Getting Castalia Cones and after spending a few hours there. The group was on their way to Chargestone Cave. they arrived to chargestone cave and the group was exploring the cave. "So what are we here for?" asked Dawn.

'A pokemon called Tynamo" said Sophocles before he spotted two of them. Rotom scanned them. _"Tynamo, the EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups, and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress."_

"There! Okay Togedemaru let's catch it," said Sophocles. He ran over to catch Tynamo. Togedemaru used Zing Zap to quickly knock it out. Sophocles caught Tynamo with a smile as Clemont caught the other Tynamo. 'Okay where to next?"He asked.

"How about Nimbasa City, We can go to the theme park for a while?"said Ash.

"Sounds like fun!" said Lana. the group returned to the bus and headed for Nimbasa City. once the gang got checked in at the pokemon center. The group went to the amusement park, They all rode the roller coaster and other fun rides. They ate cotton candy and ate lunch there as well. Ash and Lillie was on the Ferris Wheel watching the sun set. Blake and Serena were on the car in front of them. It was one of their favorite things to do as a couple. Watch the sunset together. "I never get tired of watching the sunset" said Lillie leaning into Ash's side. He had a box of Macarons that he bought. "With my girl no less," said Ash. Pikachu and Snowy was sitting on their laps eating Macarons when a blue one floated up which spooked them. The Macaron was gone in an instant. Ash had smirked before he said holding a red one. "This one looks tasty, i thinks ill eats it now." He was about to put it in his mouth when a pokemon appeared. It was a small orange pokemon with a brow like a V. "Tini, vic" said the pokemon. "Victini," said Ash handling victini the macaron and he ate it with a smile. victini hugged Ash happy to see him again.

"This is Victini, the one you encountered at the Sword of the Vale?" asked Lillie.

"Yeah, What brings you to Nimbasa City Victini?" asked Ash happy to see his old friend. "Tini, Vic," said Victini pointing to him. Ash gasped."You come to join my team?"

"Vic," said Victini giving him a peace sign. Ash pulled out a pokeball and caught Victini. Victini was sent to the lab after he had told him about Professor oak. The two got off the Ferris Wheel and returned to the center for the night. That night a white cloud came over Nimbasa and Turtonator was training near the pokemon center. That was until they saw a white dragon land. It was Reshiram, the Dragon of Truth. On the dragons back was a boy with long green hair. Kiawe said, "You must be N. Ash told us alot about you and how you were chosen by Reshiram."

"Yes, I am glad that Ash finally got Zekrom. He is the Hero of Ideals. Reshiram has come to give your Turtonator her blessing to use Fusion Flare and Blue Flare" said N. Turtonator looked at the dragon of truth. "Turt,turtonator(it will be my honor to receive your Blessing Reshiram.)" said Turtonator.

Reshiram activated her Turboblaze as a ring of fire surrounded her and Turtonator. The fire was absorbed into Turtonator, and he felt stronger. He formed a Fusion Flare attack and fired it at a the targets. He used Blue Flare as well at the other target. Turtonator was happy to have new moves. "Thank you for your blessing," said Kiawe. Reshiram and N nodded before they left into the white cloud as it vanished. Kiawe and Turtonator went back inside. The next morning after eating breakfast was the gang ready to head out for their next destination. Kiawe told the gang about N and Reshiram blessing Turtonator to use Fusion Flare and Blue Flare. The gang was envy of Kiawe meeting Reshiram and N. Ash called Professor Oak and juniper and they was excited that Ash manage to catch Zekrom and Victini. ""We still have another few stops to make in Unova before we go to Kalos." said Ash.

"Yes yes, victini here has gotten along really quickly with your mother Ash, She adores him" said Oak with a smile. Ash hang up the phone and He headed outside. Their next destination was Twist Mountain because Lillie wanted to catch a Cryogonal. They got on the rental bus and headed out for Twist Mountain. Once they got to twist mountain. The group separated to search for pokemon. Lillie found and caught a Vanillite, solosis, and A Cryogonal. Kiawe, found a Litwick and caught it. He was happy to have another fire type. Ash, Brock and Kukui caught a Golett for themselves. Hau, Sophocles and blake caught a Pawniard. Misty also caught a Vanillite as did Dawn.

The group returned to the bus and drove to another forest close to Full Court. The home of Kyurem. They picked up Darumaka boxes up at the bus stop before they came to the forest surrounding Full Court. The group came upon a clearing when all the sudden. The gang was surrounded by the Swords of Justice. Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo. _"Ash, Its good to see you again"_ said Keldeo walking over to them

"Hey Keldeo, How's it going with the Swords of Justice?" Ash greeted the colt pokemon. he placed a hand on Keldeos head.

 _"Great, Helping pokemon and saving them from natural disasters_." said Keldeo.

 _"We have heard that you and your friends are forming a group to fight the Ultra Beasts. We have come to give you our blessing to summon us if you ever need our help,_ " said Cobalion.

That made the gang look at the leader of the Swords of Justice. "It would be an honor to recieve your blessing Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion" said kiawe.

 _"I like this kid already_ ," said Terrakion with a grin. The swords of justice made their sacred sword attacks and they crossed them over the gang. A small glow came over them and four pokeballs left their pockets. The four pokeballs glowed into four colors. Ash took the blue and Silver one, Mallow the Green one, and Kiawe the orange one. "Should you ever need us, just focus on those pokeballs and we will come to your aid." said Virizion

 _"Even if you want to battle Ash, I am more glad to join your team but I have my responsibilities as a Sword of Justice._ " said Keldeo.

"Of Course Keldeo," said Ash happy to have keldeo to battle alongside. The swords of justice had nodded before they took off to their next destination. The gang decided to have a small lunch break as well. They ate their Darumaka lunches and frozen Oran Berries with their pokemon. Thier lunch was finished when Ash's hat started to float. "Ash, your hat is flying?" said Bonnie.

"Huh?" said Ash as he smiled when he saw his hat flying. "It's been a while hasn't it Meloetta."

"Meloetta?" said the gang. Right as he said that did Meloetta appear. "So this is Meloetta?" said Brock as Meloetta floated and landed on his other shoulder. "She's been following us for the last few days but i didn't say anything because she's very shy." said Ash. "Mel, Mello(Hello)" said Meloetta hiding. "Don't worry Meloetta, there friends." said Ash as Meloetta came back from hiding. "I take it you came to join my team is that right Meloetta?"

Meloetta nodded as Ash caught her with a told her about professor oak and he was very kind to all pokemon. After catching meloetta, The group then headed for New Tork City. The gang walked New Tork City and enjoyed the sights of the city. They soon went to the outskirts where the gang was Greeted by The Genesect Army. _"Ash,Iris, Cilan, its so good to see you come back,_ " said Shock Genesect. The other five Genesect greeted him as well.

"Hey Genesect."Said Ash. He introduced them to his friends.

"What are you guys doing here and not at your home?" asked the kanto native

"We came to join your team. We heard tales about the Ultra Beasts, and we want to help you against them" said The Red Genesect. The gang was shocked that the Genesect army wanted to join them. "Are you sure?" asked Ash.

 _"Yes_ ," said Chill Genesect.

Ash looked at his friends and they nodded. "Alright welcome to our family," said Ash. Kiawe took Burn, Lillie with Chill, Lana with Douse, Mallow with Norm, Sophocles with Shock and ash with Red. The Genesect Army was teleported to the lab, and The gang was ready for their next destination. "That covers all of our tour in the Unova Region. Kalos is our next destination." said Kukui as the group arrived at New Tork's Airport to take the very first flight to Lumiose City. Ash swapped out his unova team for his Kalos Team. the group boarded their plane as it took off towards the Kalos region.

 **/Sorry guys with the lack of updating. work has been getting in the way and i have become superly addicted to Pokemon Go. next chapter is Kalos and please try not to rush me/**

pokemon caught. 

Ash-Zekrom, Red Genesect, Venepede, Victini, Rufflet, (shiny) Zorua, (shiny) Axew, Dieno, Golett Meloetta.

Lillie-Chill Genesect,Cubchoo,Liepard, Zorua, Audino,Munna, Cryogonal, Vanilite, Solosis, 

Kiawe-Darmanitan, Tepig , Heatmor, Pansear, Larvesta,Burn Genesect,Litwick.

Lana-Oshawott, Panpour, Blue frillish, 3 Ducklett, Douse Genesect

Mallow-Snivy, Sewaddle, Audino, Deerling, Lilligant, Regular Genesect 

Sophocles-Tynamo, Blitzle, Emolga, Tynamo, Pawniard, Joltik. Shock Genesect. 

Clemont-Emolga, Tynamo, Joltik, Zebstrika. 

Bonnie-Blitzle

max-Druddigon

May-Purrlion, Deering 

Hau-Pignite, Throh, Pawniard, 

Brock-Golett, Sandile, Roggenrola, 

Dawn-Zorua, Lilligant, Vanilite. 

Blake-Axew, pawniard

Serena-Audino,Deerling

Kukui-Emboar, Golett

Burnet, Serperior. 

Misty-Oshawott, ducklett, Panpour, Pink Frillish, Vanilite, 

Iris-dieno

Cilan-Snivy, Deerling, Maractus.


	15. Kalos

The plane landed in Lumiose Airport and our heroes disembarked off the airport. "Wow Lumiose city, I want to visit all the sights." said Lillie as our heroes walked through the city.

"But first we're going to visit professor sycamore." said Ash as the group walked to the lab. The gang noticed many armed forces of the Kalos army was patrolling the streets with their pokemon. 'They must have amped the security of the city with Xerosis on the loose." said Clemont as he noticed many guards were at the gym. He was glad that he had a secondary memory for Clembot. The gang arrived to Sycamore's lab as they knocked on the door. Sycamore himself answered the door. "Ash, everyone, Hello." said Sycamore with a smile as he welcomed them into the lab. Sycamore's Garchomp was overseeing the pokemon in the garden. The gang released their pokemon and Sycamore was taken back at the sight of Solgaleo. After he greeted Kukui and burnet. The group was in the lab talking. "How's alain and Marian doing?" asked Serena.

"Both are doing fine. But there's this matter that needs to be solved." said Sycamore.

"We believe that Xerosis will target Bonnie because she has both Squishy and Z2 with her. That's why there has been an increase of Security around the Gym.." said Meyer with his Blaziken nearby.

"No worries, How about i offer her a choice to come to the Pokemon school in Alola." said Kukui.

"Really, you don't mind at all?" said Bonnie.

"Sure no problem with that" said Kukui with a smile. "So what are you all planning to do besides catching Kalos pokemon?" asked Sycamore.

"We also plan to get a keystone from Gurkinn at Shalour City." said Ash. Ash, please allow me to be there when you go to Gurkin, I hope to record the data of mega pokemon you all plan to use," said Sycamore.

"sure thing Professor, but first were going to the wetlands so i can get Goodra back." said Ash.

"That will be our first Destination is to get Goodra back." said Clemont.

"Since you kids are letting me see your mega evolution test. Ill let three of you pick a starter." said Sycamore. He pulled out a pokeball and he gave it to ash. "This pokeball was the only thing we found after Lysandre was defeated. It contains his Pyroar and i gave Alain his Gyarados. "

Ash looked at the pokeball before he gave Pyroars pokeball to Kiawe since he uses Fire Types. Sycamore released a chespin, Fennekin and Froakie from their pokeball. Rotom scanned Chespin. ""Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp, they can even pierce through stone."

Sophocles took Chespin as Lana took Froakie. Lillie took Fennekin as her own. The group left Sycamore's lab and headed out for the wetlands to find Goodra. Along the way to the wetlands. May, Dawn and Misty caught a flabebe for themselves. Soon they came upon the Wetlands and noticed Keenan was with his bellsprout. He noticed Ash and the gang. "Ash, welcome back." said the caretaker.

"Hi Keanan." said Bonnie as the others introduced themselves to the caretaker.

"Have you come for Goodra?" asked Keannan.

"Yeah, is she with the other pokemon?" asked Ash.

"Yes, of course, she's at the watering hole." said Keannan. The group walked over to the watering hole. There they saw Goodra with the other wild pokemon. ""Goodra!" waved Ash. Goodra turned to the sound of her trainers voice and smiled. "Goo,Goodra.(Ash your back!") said Goodra as Dedenne and Bonnie beat the others and hugged the Dragon Type. Goodra soon gave her Trainer a hug happy to see him again.

"Wow so this is a Goodra?" asked Mallow as Rotom scanned him. "Goodra, The Dragon Pokemon and the evolved form of Sliggoo. Goodra is very friendly, and one of its hugs can cover its Trainer with a sticky slime."

"Nice to meet you Goodra." said Dawn. Goodra tilted her head not knowing these humans. "These are my other friends Misty, May Max, Brock, Iris, Cilan, Blake, Dawn, Lana and her sisters, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow and Lillie." said Ash introducing everyone to Goodra. "Goodra(Hi)" said Goodra as she gave Lillie a friendly hug. "Your so friendly." she said hugging the dragon back.

"Goodra, i was wondering if you wanted to rejoin the team for good." said Ash. "Goodra,(Yes, i was hoping you would come here Ash) said Goodra. She had trained a Tangrowth to take her place as protector of the wetlands so she could rejoin her trainer. Ash smiled as he pulled out Goodra's pokeball and recalled her. Ash noticed that Quagsire, Florges and Floette wanted to go along with Goodra so he caught them and they were sent to the lab. After saying goodbye to the pokemon, they left the Wetlands. Blake caught a Shiny Froakie and misty got several Froakies for her gym. Max also caught himself a Froakie and a meowstic. Their first destination was Santalune forest to catch some kalos pokemon. "Alright everyone. Have fun" said Kukui as he and Burnet decided to stay at the camp with Sycamore and his Garchomp. They had caught up to them in his jeep and would follow the gang to Shalour City. "Alright" said the gang as they split up into the forest. An hour later they all met up. "Did you all catch any new pokemon?" asked Burnet.

Yeah, i caught a Helioptile, Dedenne and a Honedge" said Sophocles before he looked at Lana. "Lana any new water type pokemon?"

"Yeah, I found a blue flowered Flabebe, Binacle, and a Clauncher near the creek." said Lana.

"I caught a Yellow flowered Flabebe, Chespin, Spewpa, Skiddo, Phantump and a Lilligant." said Mallow before she looked at Kiawe. "Any new fire type pokemon?"

"Yeah,I found Several Litleos, three female Pyroars and a Fletchinder" said Kiawe.

"and I caught a red flower Flabebe." said Mimo.

"What about you Lillie?" asked Ash.

"Oh, I found a white flower Flabebe,Female Meowstic, Spewpa, Slurpuff, and a Spritzee, " said Lillie.

"And as for me, I caught a Litleo, Quilidan and a Helioptile." said Ash. That's when a Vivillion with an elegant pattern appeared. It was the Vivillon ash helped out from Dolan. Vivillon landed on his head happy to see the human that helped her out. "Good to see you two Vivillon," said Ash. Vivillon did what Venipede did and caught herself in one of Ash's pokeballs. So ash had a vivillon now. Brock and misty had caught themselves a Barbaracle. Blake caught a Pangoro. May caught herself a wild Fennekin and meowstic. Dawn caught herself a Slurpuff and a spritzee. Cilan caught himself a Gogoat and Bonnie caught a Skiddo. Iris caught a wild Dragalge that was injured in a pond so she had another dragon type. Hau manage to catch Trevenant. They were all about to head out when a Shiny Phantump appeared. It was the very same one Bonnie had befriended. "Hey i remember you. What are you doing here?" asked Bonnie. Phantomp simply floared around her and sat on her head. "I think Phantomp wants to come along with you." said Clemont as he handed her a pokeball. "Do you want to come along with us Phantomp?" asked Bonnie. Phantomp simply tapped her pokeball and didn't resist being caught. With another new friend. Our heroes headed out for Shalour City on bus. They passed through Lumiose City and Cyllage City and by Daybreak. They reached Shalour City and they parked at the Center. Rotom took pictures as the gang walked over to the tower.

The gang entered the Gym, and they saw Korrina talking to Gurkin. "Korrina, Gurkin," said Ash. The two looked at the gang. "Hey Ash, Bonnie, Serena and clemont," said Korrina greeting them.

"Welcome back young man, who are your friends?" said Gurkin. Ash introduced his friends from alola to them. "So what brings you all to Shalour City?" asked Korrina.

"We were hoping to become a Mega Evolution successor," said Ash. The others nodded their heads. Gurkin nodded before he leads the gang to his office. "I have made many items for people to place their Keystones in. First what do you want me to make?"

"Can I have a necklace?" asked Lillie.

"An earring?" asked Lana.

"Can you put my keystone into this?" asked Sophocles showing his favorite pen.

"Ill take a Necklace as well," said Kiawe.

"Can i have mine like a Gauntlet, like Korrinas?" asked Ash. Gurkin nodded before he, Korrina and McGinty started to work on the items. Five minutes later they all had their new items and their Keystones in their slots. Ashs gloves were blue and yellow. Lillie's keystone was in a Heart pendant. Kiawe's was in a fire pendant. "So cool," said Mallow looking at he ring. it was designed like a flower with the keystone in the center.

"Now do you have the mega stones for the Pokémon you are using?" asked Gurkin.

The seven sent out their chosen pokemon. Ash with his Charizard,Hau with his Sableye. Kiawe with his Houndoom, Lillie with her Audino, Lana with her gyarados, Mallow with her Audino and Sophocles with his the right mega stones did they recieve bands for their pokemon. "Now activate your keystones."

They all said "Keystone Respond to our hearts, Mega Evolve!"

All of their pokemon glowed pink as they mega evolved into their mega forms. Mega Charizard Z, Mega Houndoom, Mega Audino, Mega Gyarados and Mega Manectric. Rotom took pictures as Sycamore recorded the data on th mega forms."Marvelous," said sycamore. "Battle start now!" said a ref.

"Lucario bone Rush on Charizard!" said Korrina starting the battle. Korrina's Lucario had formed two bones of aura before he charged at charizard. "Charizard use Flamethrower!"said Ash. Charizard spewed fire at Lucario's direction. Lucario blocked the flamethrower with bone rush. "houndoom use Dark Pulse!" said Kiawe. Houndoom fired his dark pulse attack at Lillie's audino.. Lillie Had Audino dodge and use Double slap on Houndoom and he was sent back a 's Audino was then hit by Mallow's Audino with her moonblast attack. Hau had his Sableeye use Power Gem towards Manectric. Sophocles had his Manectric use Thunder to cancel out the attack. Manectric was then hit by Lucario's Aura Sphere. Lucario was then hit by houndooms flame charge. Right before they can command another attack Gurkin stopped the battle.

'Battle over," said Gurkin.

The gang wondered why he stopped the battle. Their pokemon reverted back to their normal forms. "Grandpa, why did you stop the battle?" asked Korrina. Gurkin replied, "You all understand Mega Evolution and I can see the bond you all have with your pokemon especially you Ash. Congrats, I hereby name you all Mega Successors"

The gang was happy to hear they can mega evolve their pokemon. They all recalled their pokemon and went to the center for a good lunch. "What about our other pokemon that can mega evolve, We don't have those stones to mega evolve them" asked Mallow. The others shrugged their shoulders.

"you all can contact me, and I can get a hold the stones for you. Professor oak told me Ash that you have a Venusaur and a Blastoise and i sent him a Blastoisite, Venusaurite, And a Heracronite. for you."said Sycamore.

"Thanks Professor," said the gang. Sycamore then left back to Lumiose City by his car. "Where to next?" asked Dawn, they were back on the bus as they drove near familiar mountains. 'Hey can we go visit Diancie." said Bonnie.

"Great Idea Bonnie." said Serena.

"But how will we get there, the path to the Diancie's Kingdom is very narrow and our bus can't fit there" said Clemont.

Snowy's ears twitched as a golden ring appeared. "Pix!" said Snowy. "What is it snowy?" asked lillie as she noticed a strange pokemon come out of the ring. "Hiya!" said the pokemon.

The others turned hearing that voice. "Hoopa" said Ash happy to see the pokemon again.

"Hi Ashkan, Pikan, i hear you want to visit Diance so i came to help you" said Hoopa.

"Thanks Hoopa." said Clemont. After getting introductions out of the way. The group went though the ring and arrived at Diances Kingdom. They saw Diancie talking with Dace and merrick. "Diancie!" said Bonnie.

Diance turned to see her friends with some other humans. "Oh Arceus, its great to see you all again."

"How have things been in your kingdom?" asked Serena after getting introductions out of the way.

"Great, now that i can make a Heart Diamond. My people are very happy." said Diancie giving them a tour of the Diamond Kingdom. She even showed them the Heart Diamond and made Diamonds for the girls. "Xerneas is no longer asleep and is back on the move again" said Dace.

"Xerneas has her duty to be ready when Yveltal choses the next forest that needs to be revitalize." said Z2.

After spending a day at the Diamond Kingdom. Our heroes returned to their bus by Hoopa's ring. They thanked him before he returned to Sahara City. The got on the bus and they drove to a nice meadow. Deciding to take a small break. They let all their pokemon out for lunch. Greninja and Hawlucha did stretches while Charizard and turtonator spared. Decidueye took a nap next to hau. Noivern took flight into the forest. He remembered that his old friend Floette used to live here. "Florges!" shouted A Orange flower florges that came out of nowhere. It was Noiverns old friend/Crush "Noi, Noivern!"smiled Noivern happy to see her again. He held her hands in his claws. Florges blushed to see Noivern and how strong he was. Flor,Florges(I have been waiting on you, Noivern)" said Florges.

"Noi,Noivern(Sorry if I kept you waiting Florges)" said Noivern. Noivern and Florges started to talk with Florges on his back. The two flew together like they did when they were a Noibat and a Floette. He flew right back to the gang with Florges still on his back. "Hey isn't that who i think it is?" asked Clemont watching as Noivern landed. wow floettes a florges now" said bonnie.

Ash smiled that Noivern was with his friend again. Ash asked Florges if she wanted to come with them. Florges nodded and Ash caught her. Everyone recalled their pokemon when he heard "Hello Ash, Electric Nuisance" The gang turned to see a maroon pokemon. with him was a metal robot pokemon. On the maroon pokemons back was a Litwick and a Gulpin. "Volcanion, Magearna," said Ash. He approached his longtime friends. "What are you guys doing here? Not at your homes."asked Ash.

"My other Pokémon friends have all left to live their new lives away from humans. Gulpin and Litwick here stayed with me. I heard that you were preparing to fight Ultra Beasts. So I come to offer mt strength. Just as long as Magearna is safe."said Volcanion. Magearna was getting along with the girls. "Are you sure Volcanion." asked Ash. Volcanion nodded, and Ash caught him, Magearna, Litwick and Gulpin.

So after they all ate lunch did they head out for their next stop which was Anistar City to visit the Sundial. An hour later did they arrive at Anistar City. They parked right near the Sundial. "Wow so this is the Sundial?' asked Brock as everyone looked at the ancient relic. Rotom took pictures of the Sundial. Pikachu's ears twitch when he looked to see the Anistar City Gym Leader Olympia with her Two Meowstics. The rest of the gang looked to see the Gym Leader. "Olympia" said Clemont.

"You have returned to Anistar City it saves me the trouble of Contacting you all." said Olympia.

Everyone looked confused to what she said. "Lady Olympia has had another terrible Vision and it revolves all of you." said her assistant.

Everyone's eyes widen as she said that. Olympia lead them to the Anistar City where she floated right in front of them. "I have seen a darkness coming. A Danger so strong it will affect the Entire world." said Olympia.

'What do you mean Olympia?" asked Burnet.

"My vision didn't show me much. All i know is that you all are connected to this threat just as Solgaleo and Lunala are" said Olympia.

"It's just like the Kalos Crisis all over again" said Bonnie holding Squishy and Z2.

"This time nobody is gonna get hurt like they were" said Ash. The gang agreed as Kukui asked. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?'

"Yes, Beware the ones dressed in black. That is all i can say. " said Olympia. The gang decided to leave anistar city and head back to Lumiose City. once there they boarded the plane with their bags and their destination was back to pallet town. Their world tour was finally over and it would be time for them to return to Alola. They landed back in Viridian City and headed for pallet town. It was morning when their plane landed in Viridian City airport. The gang returned to Pallet Town and arrived to the oak corral. Delia and Oak were already up waiting on them. Delia made breakfast for them all as their pokemon played in the corral.

"Thank you very much professor for looking after our pokemon" said Lana.

"It's my pleasure Lana." said Professor Oak. over the next few hours, our heroes formed new bonds with their new pokemon and became fast friends and battled each other. Ash decided to talk to professor oak about something he had on his mind. 'Professor, would it be possible for me to trade my tauros for other pokemon?"

"I was wondering when you would come ask me about that my boy. I can set up a trade on the Global Pokemon Trade System. It will be a few days though."

"Great, that gives me plenty of time to find a nice place in Alola to set up for training." said Ash. He had thought of this since Kukui and burnet were gonna be married and they needed their space. "What all do you have in mind in what you're looking for ash?" asked Oak.

"A big enough space for all my pokemon so we can all train together for the Alola League. For now i will be taking my Alola team and Charizard" said Ash.

"A wise decision my boy." said Oak. perhaps Ash will succeed better than Satoshi did. Lunchtime came and all the pokemon was enjoying tracy's pokemon food recipe. Lillie was giving Nebby a bath. Ash was checking on Jangmo-o. Torracat,Lycanroc and Dartrix. Dartrix has learned to use Razor Leaf and seed bomb with Sceptile, Snivy and Venusaur. Torracat learned to use Revenge. Jangmo-o learned to use Dragon Tail. Lycanroc learned Crunch. Ash was happy that they learned new moves while he was on his world tour. The rest of his pokemon gathered near him. Rotom took a picture of them all together. Ash told them all about his plan to have them come to his new home in alola and they were all excited to hear that. Max had to leave soon to resume his journey in Hoenn. Cilan and Iris would be returning to Unova as Clemont would be going back to Kalos. Before they left Kalos. He packed a bag for bonnie since she was going to alola to be kept safe. May, Dawn, Serena and Blake were coming to Alola to attend the school since they had nothing else going on.

"Ash remember what you promised me?" asked Max holding a pokeball.

Ash smirked. "Alright Max, i accept you challenge"

They stood on the battlefield and faced each other. "This will be a two on two Battle." said Brock.

"Alright Druddigon lets go!" said Max releasing Druddigon from his pokeball. "Druddigon!(lets do this!)" said Druddigon.

"Alright Goodra i choose you!" said Ash as Goodra took her place on the battlefield. "Druddigon Dragon Dance!" said max.

Druddigon used Dragon Dance to increase his attack and his speed. "Goodra you use Dragon Dance too" said Ash. Goodra also increased her attack and speed. "Druddigon use Dragon Claw!" said Max. Druddigon formed his Dragon Claw attack as he charged towards Goodra. "Goodra use Bind!" said Ash. Goodra glowed with a red aura as she blocked the dragon claw attack, "ash is relying on Bind, thats Ash for yah" said May.

"go Goodra!" cheered Bonnie.

"Druddigon we cant't let goodra get all charged up. Use Dragon Claw again!" said Max. Druddigon hits Goodra with Dragon Claw again and she still held her ground. Goodra looked at Ash and she smirked. She was ready. "Alright goodra let it out!" said Ash. "Goodra!" shouted Goodra as she fired Bind towards Druddigon. "Druddigon use hyper beam!" said Max. Druddigon fired Hyper Beam as it clashed with Bind. the two attacks canceled each other out. Druddigon couldn;t move due to recharging. "Goodra use Ice Beam!" said Ash. Goodra fired her ice beam attack which landed a direct hit on the dragon. Druddigon fainted from the attack. "Druddigon is unable to Battle. The victor is Goodra." said Brock.

"Great work Goodra." said Ash as Goodra came back to her trainer with a smile. Max recalled Druddigon into his pokeball. "Thanks Druddigon. You earned a good rest." said max."Grovyle lets go!"

Max's Grovyle appeared ready for battle. Oshawott took his place on the field. "You want to battle Oshawott?" asked Ash.

"Wott!" said Oshawott.

"Grovyle use Leaf Blade." said Max starting the battle. Grovyle formed his attack and charged towards Oshawott. "Oshawott use Razor Shell." Ash gave his next order.

"Wott(on it!) said Oshawott as he formed his Razor Shell attack and clashed with Grovyles leaf blade. Butt Grovyle was bigger than the otter and pushed him back towards his trainer. "Oshawott you okay?" He asked.

"Osha!(im just getting Started!)" said Oshawott. "Great use Aqua Jet!" Ash said next as Oshawott formed his Aqua Jet and charged towards Grovyle. "Grovyle use Leaf Storm!" said Max.

"Groovyle!" shouted Grovyle as he launched his Leaf Storm attack at Oshawott. Oshawott manage to land a direct hit on Grovyle but he took alot of damage from the leaf storm. "That leaf storm did alot of damage to oshawott." brock stated as Oshawott was panting a little but still standing.

"Hang in there Oshawott," cheered Bonnie and Lillie.

"Can you still battle Oshawott?" ash asked.

"Wott(yes i can!)" said Oshawott as he was covered in a blue glow signalling his evolution. In his place stood a Dewott. "What did Oshawott evolve into?" asked Lana.

"Lets see" said Rotom as he scanned the new pokemon. "Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship."

"Wow a Dewott" said Ash as Swords surrounded Dewott before they went away. Dewotts attack power was increased. "What move was that?" asked Ash.

"That was Sword Dance. A move that increases the attack power of a pokemon."

"Awesome Dewott you learned a new move, what other moves did you learn?" Ash asked.

"Dewott!(Watch this Ash) said Dewott as he glowed blue moments later did a sword made of energy formed. Dewott charged towards Grovyle with his egg move. "Thats Sacred Sword!" said Brock. "Grovyle quick block that move with Leaf Blade!" said Max.

Grovyle formed his leaf blade attack and clashed with Dewotts Sacred Sword. Both tried to hit each other with their blades until they were pushed back. "Dewott use Hydro Pump!" said Ash. Dewott fired his Hydro Pump which was blocked by Grovyles energy ball. "Alright Dewott lets finish this with Razor Jet!" Ash said.

"Wait what!" asked those not familar with the move. Dewott formed his Duel Razor shell before using Aqua Jet. the attacks combined as Dewott headed for Grovyle. Grovyle was hit by the attacks and they crashed into a tree. Grovyle had swirls in his eyes. "Grovyle is unable to Battle. The victor of this battle goes to Ash"

"Dewott you were awesome" ash said to the water type who had a more calmer look on him than before. "Wott." said Dewott.

Max had recalled Grovyle to his pokeball and thanked him for his hard work. "You and Grovyle were great max, How about we have a rematch soon" Ash said with his grin.

"Yeah you bet!" Max said with a smile as he shook Ash's hand. That night after Clemont, Iris, Cilan and Max left pallet town. Ash was sitting outside with all of his pokemon together. He was leaning against a tree. "This time for sure, we will be on top. My dream of becoming a pokemon master will come true."

"Hey" said Lillie coming to him with her nightgown on. She took a seat next to him as they sat there under the starry sky. Ash put his arm aorund her shoulder enjoying the night. "Tomorrow were going back to Alola." Lillie said

"Yeah," Ash said back to her.

"I already called Hobbs and he made a place big enough for my Pokemon" She said.

"Well i wonder what his reaction is gonna be when he sees Hydros and Diamond Dust" Ash said with a laugh. Lillie joined in as they sat there a little longer. "Well we better go to sleep. Our flight leaves early in the morning" Lillie said.

"Yeah, its been a long day" He said as he returned to the tents. Ash went into the boys tent and Lillie with the girls. True that their world tour was over but they were in the adventure of a lifetime.

End of chapter.

 **Sorry about the long wait guys. Work has gotten in the way and i couldn't find the doc for this chapter. Now i will be working on the next chapter for Harry Potter Pokemon Adventures.**

 **Ash-, Volcanion, Florges(one blue, the other orange), Floette,(blue)Goodra, Quagsire, Volcanion, Magearna, Gulpin, Litwick,, Litleo, Vivillon. Bergmite,, Quillidan, Helioptile,**

 **Lillie-Female Meowstic, Frufou, Flabebe(white flower), Spewpa, Slurpuff,Spritzee,Fennekin**

 **Kiawe, Litwick, Three Litleos, Pyroar(one male and three Females), Fletchinder,**

 **Mimo-Floette(red flower)**

 **Brock-Barbaracle,**

 **Misty-Barbaracle,Three Froakies,Floette(blue flower)**

 **Sophocles-Chespin, Helioptile, Dedenne, Honedge**

 **Mallow-Chespin,yellow flowered Flabebe, Chespin, Spewpa, Skiddo, Phantump, Lilligant.**

 **Lana-Froakie, blue flowered Flabebe, Binacle, Clauncher**

 **Blake-*Froakie, Pangoro**

 **Bonnie-Yellow flowered Flabebe, Skiddo, Phantomp**

 **Cilan-Gogoat,**

 **Iris-Dragalge**

 **Hau-trevenant**

 **Max-Froakie, Male Meowstic,**

 **May-Fennekin, Female Meowstic,**

 **Dawn-Slurpuff,spritzee,**


	16. Author note

I have canceled this story because I honestly have ran out of ways to continue this story and have focused more on my Kingdom hearts story. . Sorry. Anyone who wants to talke over this story is more than glad to adopt it from me. And I don't appreciate random users calling me an idiot. As for to become the very best. People review ed that Ash was too OP. So I gave up on that story.

Hero of neutrality out.


End file.
